Caleb from the beginning
by barbthebookworm
Summary: You do what you have to do. He stares at the people around him in their fancy clothes and drive in their cars to hang out with their friends. They take so much for granted. He does not have the luxury. Caleb has to work to keep up the image so they won't know his secret.
1. Chapter 1

**So far I really like jumping inside Caleb's head. Anyone know where I can get conversations from the show written out? It's kinda annoying having to pause and type out the convos from the characters and sometimes I might go more into details of him with other liars and love his and hanna moments but I want to jump inside his head and read inbetween the lines of Caleb. Hope you like it. No haters. Haleb forever pm me if you wanna talk especially about pll! **

Caleb looked around at his new school. It was fancy a lot fancier then what he was used too. He would never admit it, but it intimidated him. He never could show it. He had learned to be tough. You do what you have to do. He stares at the people around him in their fancy clothes and drive in their cars to hang out with their friends. They take so much for granted. He does not have the luxury. Caleb has to work to keep up the image so they won't know his secret.

A average looking guy with short curly brown hair bumps into him and looks as if he's about to say something but with Caleb's glare the guy turns on and apparently thought better of it, fine with him. He wishes he could just be anonymous but for his plans he will need people's help. He wishes he could have the luxury of being alone, at least most of the time. He could easily be pretty anonymous especially in a place like rosewood. It would make things a lot simpler. Caleb does not have a choice though. He has to try and fit in. Not exactly fit in, but at least convince others to work with him.

He is hoping looking at how dressed up a lot of people here seem to be it might be a bit of a stretch. He is in old blue jeans and his shirt is nowhere close to the price of what the designer clothes everyone else seems to be paying. He couldn't spend the money on clothes he has to survive. Even though people may think different Caleb was very observant. Reading people, especially in his situation was a very important skill he had honed. Not only could he see the people's clothes but their cars were all spotless and expensive as well. He would have to start working soon. He knew it wouldn't be easy with the change in environment, but Caleb was flexible. Sadly it would take some time to see results. He would figure out a way. He always does.

For now he had to study the school. The worst part he hates is the way to figure out the first victim he thought wryly. Usually then it spreads but the first person, worse here than anywhere is suspicious of him. He sees a boy fiddling with his phone angrily. "Need some help with that?" Caleb asks with an eyebrow raised. He tries not to show surprise when he finds it's the curly haired boy he glared at mentally kicking himself for doing that. Oh well it can't be helped now. The boy looks him over for a minute. "What do you know about phones?" He asked curiously, one hard part down one to go. Now he just had to keep his secret. What was his secret do you ask? Caleb Rivers is homeless.

To make a long story short he is a foster kid but really is not into the whole Let's be together and be a family thing. He's been through that way too much. Sure he got into trouble but only left with no other choice. Okay most of the time. He can't change his past. If so he wouldn't be stuck living at the school finding out it had essentials. Water( Funny how most students hardly have to worry about that..) It was warm , had showers a couch to sleep on. His foster mom flipped out over nothing and always stressed out so h didn't go there. Except for when he had too. His parents basically bailed so Caleb does his best to not think about that. He doesn't have time. Between school and working on his phone business to make ends meet he can't do much else. Finally word is spreading about him. None of them were memorable except for a blonde who had her friend's phone. He had teased her about it.

She had approached him. "So I hear you work on phones…" She states looking at him. "Depends on who you're talking too" He raises his eyebrows at her. She shakes her head and says "Look If you could help my friend out that'd be great if not …." "Why didn't your friend bring me her phone herself?" He questioned. She rolled her eyes. "She was a little nervous, but I convinced her." Caleb hoped this was a chance to help his reputation and said "Tell her to chill as long as she pays me I'll make it happen." Hanna nods and hands him a twenty and leaves. "Wait… who's your nervous friend…it's not you is it. " He called. "Emilly" She responded quickly rolling her eyes again ignoring him and continued down the hall. He didn't say it but friends looking for each other so well... he wished he could have that.

His clothes and look which he is sort of stuck with as he's getting el cheapo as it is as he's low on cash- he wouldn't change for them anyways. Especially since he's not sure he'll be here. As much as he tried not to think about it he had to have a game plan –since he was never in one place for too long his mom was the most logical one.

He knew he was getting desperate with how slow it was going to get customers to upgrade phones when he went to a dance. Caleb Rivers does not go to dances. Dances are so lame. Lamer then the stupid commercials with pop music and bad acting Caleb wishes he could rewrite, lamer then elevator music and lamer then…Well okay this isn't lame. He really is trying hard for this town. Part of the reason he came was a customer who was very shy at first and had her friend deliver the phone.

"Caleb wait up. Didn't you see me wave at you?" "I saw you . You need something?" He wanted to get this done with her had some other stuff he needed to do… "My phone is it done? Did you crack the code or not?" Emily asks quickly. "Hey let's do this monday." As sad as it is if people saw the shy girl trusted him it really could help. He tried to suggest it casually. "You said it'd be ready today." Emily insisted. "I said I would make it happen. I don't give dates alright. You want speedy service call best buy." He retorted. "What if i give you forty more bucks? Would that make it happen any faster?" Oh his one weakness money…. Dang this girl wants her phone! " Let me put it this way... Yes. " She immediately reaches into his purse but he stops her. " Yo not here. Walk with me" He stares down for a minute and finally asks what he's been wondering since this conversation.

" So what's the rush? " trying to make it a nonthreatening question which it wasn't. "I wanna speak to my friend tonight." Well since she's come to him Caleb's guessing all the usual ways of teen communication which are many haven't worked. Which doesn't leave a lot of options unless…"Where is she rehab? "He blurts out. " It's not rehab it's more like...who told you it was rehab?" Emily can't help but be a bit suspicious. "Nice cushy town like this i'm guessing rehab is the new borading school." Caleb explains his reasoning. "Well it's not. She's not a pothead she shouldn't even be there." She defends Maya then moves on. "Where did you move here from?" She asks curiously. Though he knows he shouldn't be he's defensive. "Why do you care?" He stares at her. She looks back. "Why can't you tell me?" she counters. " I didn't say I couldn't it just might cost you an extra forty bucks." Ah sarcasm always a saver. In response to her glare he tries and keeps a straight face and backs down a bit "All right fine i'll give you a discount. You can hear my whole life story for a chilli cheese dog." She shakes her head and retorts. "You don't have time to eat you have a deadline ." " I chew fast!" He calls after her. She doesn't realize he's only half kidding. He hopes he made up the slip of telling the girl-Emily was her name I think to not hand him the money here. Also he hoped that he wasn't too invasive. People here were funny at times.

He is having a pretty boring time trying to make small talk but finding it difficult. He spots the girl and he takes the money glad for it. He is soon up against a great fury –and finds it's the most fun he's had all night. Their back and forth arguing is fun and he's glad to find he still has sarcasm he wondered if he had lost it. He also knows he needs to show he's not a pushover. He thinks after it's over there won't be much happening at the dance but he's wrong. He is walking around down the hall where he passes by a brunette is trying to break into a file cabinet. She looked nice and dressed up not the usual type you would take for breaking and entering, even if it is only a drawer. Still it is not opening and he could tell she wasn't' supposed to be there. Maybe he believes in karma but he decides to not just ignore the girl and help out a fellow Juvenile delinquent in training.

"Need some help with that? " He questions her quietly. "I was I was just looking for…" Spencer stutters. "A chainsaw? I can pick it for you if you want." His tone goes from sarcastic to gently very quickly. "Could you shut that door please?" Spencer asks quietly. "Feeling a draft?" Caleb questions eyebrows raised. "This is way too complicated for me to explain right now…" Spencer starts off but Caleb interrupts her. "What's complicated. I don't live in a cave I get it. The rich girls steal the pretty girls lie and the smart girls play dumb girls spend their days trying to be all of the above." After a mostly boring night he finally again gets to be himself. The rant might have been a bit much but it was the truth. "How much will it cost to make you forget that you walked in here?" Spencer asks him looking at him trying to read him. He just shakes his head and leaves. He will cut her a break , not because she deserves it but because no one ever did it for him.

He had hoped getting the money from Emily would help but it didn't last long. He's made a very strict deal with himself in order to save up for Arizona; it gets half a cut of whatever he makes. He is working on it though. He sees the pretty blonde girl and can't help giving her a tip after overhearing she's got detention. "Skipping gym? If you really wanna hear some bad girl stripes I'd be happy to help. He doesn't expect her answer but finds her intriguing. "If you're proposing we get matching tattoos, the answers no."

Caleb partly intrigued and feeling it would look good for him to be talking with the golden girl he'd learned about makes sure he gets detention too. "Whoa are you stalking me? " He asks feigning surprise as she sits down. Hanna doesn't blink an eyelash and says Yeah can't get enough of that knockoff cologne." Caleb smirks in response hoping to spend a while with Hanna –hold up she's leaving. "Hey princess where ya going?" He doesn't want to seem like a weirdo and know her name and besides he likes his nickname for her so much better and he holds up his leg to keep her from moving blocking her way.. He can't help his curiosity. He explains the delay and she sits down in defeat. She seems surprised at how he pays attention to her even talking to herself about having to get out of there. She responds in hostility. He tries to get her to chill but it doesn't work. Again Caleb is intrigued. "Calm down girls it's only an hour." He reassures her. "In an hour she'll already be in Philly." Hanna sighs again. "Who?" Caleb asked. It's not that she used to be the homecoming queen he really finds her interesting. "Mrs. Montgomery." "A teacher? Why do you care. Forget to turn in your homework?" He can't resist picking on the blonde. "No" "Hanna says solemnly . "No. But if she get there a lot of people are gonna get hurt."

Is Mr.s Montgomry running a terrorist cell?" Okay that one he must admit was keeping alive his sarcasm. He hadn't had much chance to use it lately. Again she surprises him. "Why am I even talking to you ? Just turn around ,sketchy. "That's a laugh She will have to pay for that one. The teacher allows him to leave and after she glares daggers and asks " Okay Why do you get to leave?" He gets up grabs his stuff .. usually he wouldn't advertise it but… he turns to her and lets it out. "Hmm. My social worker just had me excused. You know email is a beautiful thing,. Meet my social worker and holds out his phone indicating it. He hadn't planned on getting out so soon but for now he had a plan. Mrs. Montgomry Mrs. Montgomey. He knew the school well enough to know the teachers often got coffee at a place nearby and he rode his bike. He instantly recognized the English teacher and while she was inside made sure no one was looking and did what he had to do quickly and left. Not before grabbing a token as proof for Hanna.

"You know, you are like one of those things that stick to the sides of boats that can only be removed by a hacksaw or something" Hannah remarked as she approached him by her locker. "Very nice, I thought fancy Rosewood girls like you knew how to say please and thank you?" Caleb remarked thoughtfully. She had a lot more feistiness in her not in a mean girl way but not taking your crap sort of way. Most of the elite never paid him a second glance. He wondered what made her different. "Please peel your sweaty body off of my locker, thank you" Hanna shot at him. He moved and decided it was time as the proof that she owed him. "So do you want to give it back to your teacher, toss it? Or put it on your charm bracelet?" He casually asked "What is that?" She asked confused.

"It's what stopped Mrs. Montgomery from getting to Philly." Caleb explained shortly. "She didn't get there? How did you do that?" Hanna really seemed surprised and maybe impressed. Caleb doesn't wish to get into details and waves it off "You want a lesson in popular mechanics or do you wanna just say thank you?" "Neither, so how much do I owe you?" "I don't want your money" "Well then what do you want?" "I'll think about It." He did hope to have Hanna help get him more business. The problem was he wasn't sure the best way to go about it yet. He walked then called before he forgot "Oh, and by the way they're called Barnacles." "What?" "The things that stick on the sides of boats"


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to talk" For once it was the blond approached him not the other way around. He sadly had to go to a new low and break into break into the vending machines. He was going to hide some money in the principals office once but he was hungry. He got a chance with a note. He is still keeping at hold that half of what he made was to save for Arizonia. It didn't help that the machine didn't take 20's and he didn't know where to go to get ones without looking like he was going to a strip club. He could really use some time seen by the school with hanna- that she didn't think he was a vampire or going to go off and bring a gun to school or something. "You know that thing you did with Mrs. Montgomery's car?" She looks at him. "Well just pretend like it never happened. Don't talk about it. Don't blog about it. Don't tweet about it, clear?"Hanna asked quickly clearly not wanting to make this a long conversation. "Can I speak, now?" Caleb shot back quickly. He was very amused by her speech ."If you must but it's really annoying" "The way I see it, you owe me" He said knowingly. "For what?" She asked confused. "For doing that thing I can't talk, blog or tweet about. He said with a flourish and fluttering his eyelashes after the word tweet. He walked away wishing he could talk longer but knowing Hanna it might start to look less like talking and more like arguing which wouldn't help him right now.

He found her later in the library figuring having to hijack the vending machines was as good as an excuse as any to talk to Hanna about helping him. He made eye contact with her and motioned his head for her to join him. He couldn't resist coming up from where she didn't expect him too and scaring her slightly. "What do you want ?" She looked annoyed at him for nodding her over. "I'm calling in your debt, two losers just bailed on what they owe me and I need some cash right now.""Okay so what do you want me to do exactly, bust their kneecaps open?""I don't want an enforcer I want a date." He laughs , really Hanna being any sort of intimidating was great. "Okay , absolutely not." "You're the homecoming queen Hanna, you have a certain type of rep here and I need to borrow some of your cred.""What are you going to do with it?" She questioned looking as if she didn't trust him. "I need costumers with money, who need to know they can trust me." He explained quickly."Yeah well they can't." She said with a finality . She didn't know he wasn't going to let this go. "They can if I'm with you, so do you have a hot party tomorrow night or something?" His tone showed the beginning was decided so it was best to move on to more important matters. "I have a swim meet" She said pushing a hair out of her face trying to make it not sound lame. This surprised him. She didn't cross him as the jock type. "You can fit all of that under a cap?" He joked grabbing a bit of her hair. "I'm not swimming freak, I'm cheering on a friend." She said harshly as she smacked his hand away. He smiled as he walked away. Going to support her friend for something like a swim meet...wow.

He was winding down from the end of the night when he heard voices. Very strange . He had been more careful now that soon he would probably be found out for having set off the alarm the other night. He was wearing his hoodie in case they had cameras trying to make it so they wouldn't recognize him. He knew he had to investigate. He kept his hoodie on in case he had to make a getaway. He stopped worrying about that when he saw who it was. He wasn't meaning to scare them just wanted to talk to them. He had thought about saying something but thought that might make it worse. After running around a few of the locked exits he cornered the girls. He wasn't expecting what Hanna did next. She reached in her purse pulled out a small bottle and sprayed it in his eye. "Ahh!" He couldn't help the sound he made. He was glad a long string of curses didn't come out of his mouth making her never talk to him again. Pain flooded his eyes as he tried to wipe the fire that was in his eye out. He pulled his hoodie down as he tried in vain to help his eye. At least she looked surprised but felt bad about it as she asked. "Caleb?"

"How's your eye ? Any better?" The short girl with dark hair he knew to be Aria asked him gently. He wasn't mad at her yet glared at Hana as he asked "Still burning." You want a sharp stick for the other one?""You know what, it was just hair spray, it was light hold" She retorted and then asked "What where you doing in there anyways?" Caleb sighed. They were probably going to figure it out anyways if he didn't tell them now. "I'm" "sort of crashing here." "You are, why?" Aria asked very caught off guard. "What do you care!" he demanded . "Don't snap at her like that, I have more!" She warned him "Fire away, Princess. Just give me my money back, first!" He had gotten a customer today ,grudgingly he admitted that Hanna's presence didn't hurt.

"I mean where do your parents think you are?" Aria asked. "My foster parents don't care where I am as long as they keep getting their checks." He explained. He never gave them much thought , they didn't matter to him at all. "Wait I thought all the stuff about the social worker was a joke" Hanna said gently"Believe me my social worker was a joke, so yeah I do have one" He snorted then begrudgingly admitted. "That's crazy you can't stay here" Aria tried to tell him until he interrupted her. "Why? There's hot water, vending machines, and the principal's couch is pretty comfortable." " Well They know someone was here last night." Hanna calmly informed him. This conversation was crazy enough and he tried to keep it light. "Yeah..I got sloppy." He stated. before getting up ready to leave."Where are you going?" Hanna asked him seeming concerned. Something he was not used too. "Grab some dinner then back to bed."He held out his hand what he wasn't going to forget. "You know your way out right?" He asked sarcastically.

"You're late, let's go in" Caleb directed . He couldn't afford to lose any time being seen as not a creeper. "Wait could we talk about last night?" Hanna asked looking at him. "What's there to talk about?" He said defensively with his arms still crossed. "Uh how about the fact you're hiding out in the A.V. closet till graduation, what's your plan?" She asked him. "Do you plan on playing Guidance Counselor all day or are you going to repay your debt." He said facing her. "I'm cashing in on that favor, point out the kids that have money to burn" He directed her again. "Fine, but I'll trade you." She said smartly."One name for one answer." "hey, Bridget." "Hey hanna" "You know my friend Caleb right?" "Sort of". "Hey" "That's Bridget Wu total party girl, bring her a bottle of something strong and she's your new best friend." "Where are you from?""A lot of places" He said shortly."Hey, I gave details!' She exclaimed. "Seattle, Salt Lake, Denver, Chicago And here." Caleb sighed them rattled off the cities. "Your turn." He said firmly. "Lindsay Hoover. Don't let the Jesus sandals fool you. She's got cash. Her grandfather invented the stapler. " Hanna informed him. "Nice." Caleb's tone and nod showed his approval. "Wanna get tight with her? Grow a hipster 'stache and start talking about the man." Hanna explained then looked at him and asked her question carefully "Why don't you report your foster parents?"To who my social worker? I've had four in the last six months. They can't remember my name. The last one called me Calvin." He explained. It wasn't her turn yet she asked it anyways. "When was the last time you saw your real parents?" She looked at him and asked quietly. " It's gonna take a lot more then names to hear about them." He dismissed the question then walked away.

He never used to go to swim meets. It was interesting though. He felt a bit strange there sitting with a bunch of girls. Everyone seemed really happy like they didn't have a care in the world. Sadly as he left to go to the bathroom he is stopped by the principal. " Caleb ..Can I speak to you please?" He asked quietly. "Yes sir." He nodded and followed him down the hall a bit away from the crowd of people. "It has come to my attention that you have been staying...longer then necessary at school. You need to stop that now before we have to get others involved. I'm sure your parents are very worried about you. This can't happen again . Is that clear?" He stated. "Yes sir it is ." Caleb sighed and asked. "Can I go now?" The principal simply nodded and he left. He didn't return to the swim meet. She found him later picking up his stuff out of the trash can. It really was a great way to make sure no one took your stuff. Keeping clean ? Not so much. "What's this?" Hanna asked curiously . "My eviction notice." He noted with a bit of humor. Oh how it helped him. Especially when he was pulling his belongings out of a trash can. "Sorry" Hanna said sweetly. "You know that I didn't tell anyone." She stated nicely. "I didn't go there." He said quickly as he nodded his head. "Maybe it's for the best. I mean" Hanna looked down then back at him and joked " the place had small closets. One of his shirts had a banana peel stuck to it. He picked it off then threw the shirt back in the trash can. " I hated that shirt anyway. He stated then sighed. He looked at her and said simply "Consider your debt paid. Have a good day." He said trying to make this simple. He looked at her gave her a two finger salute and started to walk away. She stopped him. "Hey if you need a place to stay.." She offered looking at him. "No thanks." He cut her off. "Your mom starts asking questions, someone calls social services and it's just a big mess." He laughed towards the end. "Wait." Hanna called. He turned and looked at her as she searched through her bag to a piece of paper and explained 'There's an old couch in my basement. My mom will never know." She handed him the piece of paper and looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. Not believing the concern and the offer she was giving him.

"Question," I stated. "What's up?" She asked "Uh, the towels in the bathroom, are they like the fancy 'people are coming over' towels?" I asked knowing how lame it sounded. "Oh, uh, no," she said , "you can use them.""I don't have to, I can... shake off and air dry," I joked hoping to make her insult him back like they always do. "Please don't," She said quietly"What's going on?" I asked concerned for her . "You want me to leave?" I looked at her carefully. "It's not about you..." She explained. "Aria's really... _really_ mad at me."I showed her I was listening and was still here. "You know that _thing_ I told you not to leak?" She simply stated. "She found out anyway?" I asked putting the pieces together. It wasn't exactly clear but since it had to do with her mom and what I had done I knew it couldn't be good. "She's never going to speak to me again." she said in a defeated voice."You don't have to sit here and listen to this. Just go take your shower." She said quietly trying to give him his cue to leave as she wiped her eyes. I almost did but looking at Hanna again I knew she felt really bad and needed someone. Plus it was partly my fault. She didn't exactly ask me to vandalize her best friends mom's car. "It can wait." I simply said and looked at her. She didn't seem like the type of girl to cry over anything and he hoped this would make up for some of what he did. Especially for what he was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Please don't hate! If you want to talk pll please pm me!Review!

Caleb sighed wondering what to do. The principal wasn't the only one who approached him after he left the swim meet. He ran into a dark haired girl with sunglasses on. Caleb thought that odd until he remembered he'd heard about it . Her name was Jenna. She approached him. "You and Hanna seem to be getting along pretty well especially for being so..different." Jenna commented. "Uh yeah.." He said awkwardly. "Wait. I hear you worked on Emily's phone." She said again. Caleb turned back surprised. " Yeah I did.. how did you know that?" He asked curiously. "I hear a lot of things." Caleb found her very strange. She continued "I was wondering if you could help me with a different sort of job." "What kind of job?" He asked. "Hanna and her friends are troublemakers. They need some ...looking after and they'd have to get close to her. To keep my updated. I think you'd do well. Your tech skills will come in handy as well. Also they have a key from Alison-their friend who died - I need it. I could use help finding it. I'll pay cash." "What's this key for?" He asked wonderingly deciding it best not to ask about Hanna being a troublemaker. " I wish I knew." Jenna admitted. "Can you help me or not?" "I'm going to need some time to think about it." He stated preparing to walk away. "I'm not hard to find. Don't take too long." She took out her stick and walked down the hall. Caleb was very confused by this. She wanted him to keep an eye on Hanna? Something about a key? Caleb thought about it and almost dismissed it. With being kicked out he had big problems then it came back. Hanna then came and offered for him to stay. It was too much. It put him in the perfect position to do the job for Jenna. If only he didn't need the money. It was going to take him forever to get to Arizona at this point. He decided it must be some drama from the past probably nothing important. The key seemed to be a main focus for Jenna which was odd but if it had been Alison's from a year ago it couldn't be used for much now right? He found Jenna later and told her simply I'll do it. They exchanged phone numbers so they could keep in contact for the business to be done.

Hanna was talking about giving him money. Not just mentioning it because she wanted something . She mentioned it to her mom. Not that he would take any but talk about unexpected."I left a wakeup call for nine." Caleb joked as he came out. He knew he couldn't let on that he'd heard. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked him in a pointed voice. "You mean this is one of those basement breakfast places?" He laughed. "You know I don't know how long we can keep doing this." Hanna said in a wary voice. "Well it won't be long." Caleb said quietly as he looked over the cereal. "You'd go back to your foster parents?" Hanna questioned. "Not a chance" Caleb laughed off quickly."But I've almost saved up enough to get out to Arizona. I have a friend in Flagstaff. You gonna miss me?" He teased. "Well it was nice knowing when something goes bump in then night it's you." Hanna acknowledged. Caleb got a thoughtful look on his face "What have you got to be afraid of?" He asked curiously. He then heard a door open and ran out the back just in time as Hanna rushed at him. He thought he had everything . Until Hanna handed him his beanie at school. "I -uh found this." she explained. " I thought for a minute there I was a trendsetter. Thanks." He laughed and hit her with the beanie playfully. He thought about her as she walked away. He had never told anyone about Arizona before. Well he hadn't told her everything but still. He usually never had anyone really significant to say goodbye too when he left.

"Hello." He said politely and smiled. "Caleb wow." Hanna said clearly shocked. " Hello Mrs. Marin. Hanna thought it was about time me and you met." Caleb explained. "I did? I did! Mom this is Caleb." Hanna asked then after he gave her a glare she quickly covered up her mistake. "Nice to meet you Caleb." Mrs. Marin faltered. Caleb couldn't resist."Mrs. Marin you have a lovely home...from what I've seen of it. Mrs. Marin smiled and looked at Hanna quickly. "Caleb is new to Rosewood this year. "They brought me in to class the place up." Caleb joked and smiled. He knew to be polite but also as always had to be himself too. He didn't wanna shock Hanna too much. He had to admit her being so shocked to want to meet her mom wasn't a good feeling. "I see." Mrs. Marin smiled and said quickly before ushering her daughter into another room with a Hanna can I talk to you for a second with that mom look. He didn't hear all of it but heard arguing. Since the arguing Caleb thought it wouldn't hurt to be polite and open the door. He was able to use humor as to why he was there but couldn't help being surprised the guy who was apparently Mrs. Marin's date didn't even know she had a daughter. Caleb dutifully waited for a chance to talk to Hanna and in doing so did what he usually did made random observations. The guy's pen. His shoes. He didn't want to stare at Hanna or her mom making any of them uncomfortable so he stuck with the stranger he was unlikely to see very often. Once the adults left they were able to talk. Hanna immediately shot him the question in an accusatory tone "What were you doing coming through the front door like that?" "I thought it was a better way to meet your mom than her tripping over me behind the furnace." He explained an edge to his voice. "Yeah but just knocking on the door why couldn't you ask me?" She questioned. "You would have said no?" Caleb answered in a knowing voice. "Well. My mom thinks you're trouble.." Hanna stated with a pointed look. This wasn't news to Caleb. the few parents he had met were suspicious of him. "And you don't like her new boyfriend." Caleb countered. "He's not her boyfriend. He's a customer at the bank." Hanna explained. Some architect from Syracuse." she explained. "Really." Caleb asked getting a funny look on his face. That didn't add up. "What do you mean really?" Hanna asked curiously. "He had a crappy plastic pen." Caleb stated as if it should explain itself. "So?" Hanna asked confused. "So architects draw for a living. They tend to be pen snobs. Strictly Mont Blanc and beyond. But why does he creep you out?" Caleb questioned. "He doesn't creep me out." Hanna lied. "Yes he does." Caleb countered her. "You get a bad vibe from the guy." "It's complicated." Hanna said hesitantly. "Tell me. I like complicated." He said as he put his arms down on the table in a comfortable let's sit and talk for a while way. He looked at her and smiled. He wondered if that was part of the way . "So your mom's client an old lady who died having no relatives leaving a lot of money suddenly has a nephew she never mentioned?" Caleb clarified. They didn't talk much longer he had things to do. " Hello .I'm a student and want to become an architect and I had a few questions. Never to early to start you know.." He said politely into a phone.

"So your mom didn't believe you when you said Leland was shady." Caleb stated. "You don't sound very surprised. Hanna replied looking at him. "I'm used to that." He smiles as he works on the phone. "That's why I called Syracuse to a nice lady at the school of architecture about how I was thinking of applying and did she know a local guy named James Leland."He explained. "Wait you just called up and asked?" Hanna asked in a surprised voice. "People love to talk." Caleb said shortly as an answer. "And guess what? James Leland went to SU and opened an office in town." He continued. " See? He's legit?" Hanna said happy thinking her fears were allayed. " Yeah he was a pretty good architect. Right up until he dropped dead two years ago." Caleb dropped the bomb. He had the phone working and pulled up his picture quickly. " Introducing James Leland." He said with a bit of a flourish and showed her the picture on the phone. "Wait-no . My mom said his i.d. checked out." Hanna said confused. She didn't know he was able to answer that one too and explained carefully. "Right so you ask a computer 'Is James Leland related to this Potter lady?' The computer says yes. But you didn't ask if James Leland was still alive. Knowing the right questions is better then having all the right answers." He looked away wished he could ask the question of why Jenna hated Hanna and her friends so much? What was with this key? And why all these secrets? Who was Hanna afraid of? Why with all those things in her life did Hanna only care about her mom's client? Of course with that Hanna didn't know he was supposed to be finding a key and finding any useful information for Jenna. He hadn't been doing too well of a job lately...but he didn't care. Instead Hanna left for a while they came back.

She caught him taking juice from the pitcher. "Hey not all of it! My mom will notice!" Hanna exclaimed grabbing it from him quickly. "Tell her it's evaporation." Caleb joked. "Walk me home?" He asked her quietly. "So maybe your mom will let me hang around on the surface more?" Caleb questioned looking at her."Hmm. I thought you were in such a hurry to get to Arizona." Hanna stated a smile playing on her lips. "Arizona will be there whenever I decide to show up." He said casually. "Thank you for today." She looked up at him. "You're welcome." He said simply. In his head he was freaking out . Did I just say that? I never thought Hanna would give him a second glance in that way. He wasn't expecting this at all...He then got a phone call from Jenna breaking him out of his train of thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Why are we going through so many groceries? I'm not crazy about this friendship. The cat in the had wants room and board.I worry about your judgement. ThaT's what Caleb heard from Hanna's mom.

" She's gone!" Hanna called to him after opening the door. "Morning" Caleb said in a cheerful mood. " How much did you hear?" Hanna asked quietly. "Between you and mommy? Not much." He joked. Oh if only he could make a joke. Hey Hanna you know the blind girl at school? For a project she wanted me to keep an eye on you and she paid me. And to find a key. Isn't that funny? He didn't think it was going over well no matter how he put it. Mum was the word for now. He felt he had to do something though. "I will uh leave some groceries on the back porch. My parting gift." He told her his plan. "Caleb chill. I'll talk to her she'll come around." Hanna said trying to help again. If only she knew."Said the girl with poor judgment. To the cat in the hat." He smirked and went up to take his shower.

One of his pet peeves was having his shower interrupted. He couldn't complain technically since it wasn't his shower. "Caleb can you hand me my mascara?" She called. "I'm in the shower" He explained loudly. "Can I just come in and grab it?" She asked quickly. "Sure...You know if you guys cleaned this showerhead you could have amazing pressure." Caleb said unsure of what conversations you have with others while in the shower.

"Go for it." Hanna said in a voice that wasn't really focused but more so on finding the missing makeup tool..mascara was for doing some kind of eye makeup right? He heard drawers opening then heard the worst. "Hanna!" Her mother called. "Is my phone in your bathroom?" Mrs. Marin asked." Hanna stuttered about being in the shower. Apparently this family had something to learn about showers being a quiet time away from other people since Mrs. Marin came in and Hanna obviously had no other ideas jumped in the shower with him. He think they both handled it well. Caleb wasn't as shy but still it was unusual for him too so he did what he always did. He covered it with humor he would need a lot of it as he even caught her looking at him. "Wanna share a towel too?" She soon left. As memorable as that was he later on wished that it hadn't happened from how Hanna acted.

"Can he have lunch first?" Caleb asked jokingly as he heard her talk about stage directions. "I wasn't talking to you." She responded looking down. "Oh you got someone crashing in your attic too?" Caleb joked again. "No "I'm learning my lines." she said quickly. "Can I help?" He offered. " Nope." she said even more quickly. "Can I make the sandwich?" He asked joked again. It just wasn't working for me today."No." She said as she rubbed her hands together some sort of weird drama ritual he guessed and she leaned down to study her lines but I learned down put my arms on the table and started my story. "So how was the rest of your day. Mine got off to a really strange start. I was taking a shower and-" He was hoping to get it out in the open. "You know what you can make a sandwich and you can eat it too. I have to practice being drunk." She said with a bit of humor at the end giving Caleb so he asked again. "Can..I help?" He asked carefully. "No! she said as her hair flipped around as she turned her head.

"Where did you get this? The year 2020?" Caleb aked joking but not in a very happy way. "It's for someone that can't see." Hanna explained quickly. "Okay well someone who can might need to call NASA to turn it on ." He joked in a harsh tone as he looked at Hanna. " Uh, take however long you need." Hanna replied quietly. "No take an hour. It has to be returned or the person who..borrowed it might be in trouble." Spencer the one he had seen before said quickly and stuttered over the last bit. "They should be. Stealing a blind person's phone? That's sick. What do you guys do for fun on the weekends? Break old ladies hips?" Caleb said harshly yet ending on a humorous note. He wasn't exactly innocent in their area but he was working on that. Probably not in the best way but not wanting to get into that now. " Just give it back to Spencer as soon as you can, 'kay?" Hanna said in a very bossy head cheerleader tone. Caleb watched her turn then pursed his lips then left himself. He nodded her over later.

"I can't do this right now." Hanna said hastily. "This phone is out of my league .I can't crack it. and I know you're dealing with a time issue." Caleb explained as he looked at Hanna. "So you're just going to give up? This is important!" Hanna exclaimed. This hurt him a lot. It seemed now all she wanted from him was his tech skills. Just like Jenna. Except without pay. It may seemed harsh but he couldn't help that thought as the conversation continued on. He had to at least try and ask. "Why? Why are you breaking and entering Jenna Cavanaughs phone?" "It's none of your business." This time Hanna had to look away as she said it after he gave her a look. "How'd you know it was Jenna's?" "Because I'm not blind." He said in a knowing voice as Hanna looked away then back at him as he asked "Are you gonna get over what happened yesterday morning? Because I can have that tattoo removed." He joked at the end. He knew it probably wasn't going any better then the last time he tried to bring it up but he had to try.

"I don't know what you're talking about. " Hanna had a slight chuckle and replied again in the head cheerleader tone as she took the complicated phone and left. Caleb then knew what he had to do. After school he went home enjoyed some of his time while he could, then he packed up his stuff in his backpacks and a large black trash bag. While he was still working at it Hanna came home. "Didn't take anything that wasn't mind officer." He joked as she saw his bag and was realizing what it meant. "Are you leaving?" Hanna asked in a small voice with her arms crossed. He wasn't expecting this. " I thought you'd be relieved." He said quietly. "Why would you think that?" Hanna asked arms crossed looking at him. "Because you've been treating me like something you scraped off your shoe? AT least..since our shower." Caleb answered stepping forward and crossed his arms . "Look I know...I wasn't .." Hanna stuttered Caleb interrupted her. "Ready to see that much of me?" 'No. " After a look he gave her she admitted "Yes." " What and now you think you have to throw down too? "He asked gently. "What if I don't want too?" She asked softly. "That's ok. "What if I do want too?" She said looking at him trying to gauge his reaction. "That's okay too." He replied softly. He immediately responded as Hanna walked up to him and kissed him. This made all thought of leaving, Jenna , or Arizona from his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Please don't hate! If you want to talk pll please pm me!

Hanna knocked on the door lightly and he was greeted with some coffee, Hanna all dolled up, and the cute line of "Pebbles of puffs?" As she poured he got closeer to her and began kissing her neck and was delighted to learn she was tickelish-He began kissng her neck again wishing he didn't have to rush off and run away when her mom came down the stairs. Thankfully she came down loudly and calling her daughter. If she had been more silent she would have caught them she thought. Caleb near the door but hidden from sight could barely hear what she was saying. He heard about her saying how she ...found herself not sitting right on the toilet like she was supposed too. Crap! Caleb smacked his forehead. How could he be so careless. Caleb knew it would be tough to explain that one He heard her come up with something though -which he had to give her props for he didn't think he could have come up with anything that fast. Next what Hanna said surprised him even more. "You may know guys like Caleb , but you don't know him." "That was close!" He exclaimed as he came in . "It was too close. You should take this to go. He took the bowl of cereal and was preparing to leave but he rememberd Hanna's sigh and how upset she seemed. He couldn't leave on a bad note. So he came back. He knew it was the right choice even as she exclaimed at him "What are you still doing here?" "Forgot something." He replied. "What?" Hanna asked in a cross voice. He answered her by pulling her close and giving her a long kiss goodbye. He responded immediately and seemed to be enjoying being close to him very much. Her mood immediately improved and he heard another sigh but this one seemed a more contented one.

He enjoyed coming home with Hanna and hoped to have some time with her it was shortlived. Before they walked into the kitchen they found Mrs. was very embarrassed yet surprised to find Hanna defend him when Mrs. Marin was telling him to leave. He then heard the chilling words. "You mean he just got back. I found this in the basement." And she kicked over his backpack. It was all over. It was so stupid to do. Now Hanna's mom hates me. "I should go." He said quietly . "No,Don't leave." Hanna said firmly. "Excellent idea." Mrs. Marin chirped. She even tried to cover for him. "Mom he stayed here one night." "Really ? Because the kitchen cabinet fixed itself A week ago, our grocery bill has tripled and I know you don't carb-load for breakfast." Mrs. Marin said pointedly. He tried to help. "This isn't her fault." "Save it. Just go." Mrs. Marin interupted. "Don't come back" She added. Caleb knowing there was no other chioce left and went out the door knowing he was leaving a lot more then just a place to stay behind.

" Hanna had caught up with him insisted on staying and after a bit of glances at each other and realizing she wasn't leaving he slowed down and put his arm around her. "So what's the plan princess?" She had said she'd pay for a hotel room but he declined. He couldn't let her pay. As much as he hated to admit old habits die hard and he still was saving up his Arizonia money. With it being so new with Hanna it wouldn't take much to break them up. He was surprised she was here with him now. He didn't wanan give up that easily though so when she brought up camping he finally agreed. "You sure I can't help you with that?" He felt useless sititng there just cooking a marshmellow by the fire. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hanna Marin putting up a tent. He would have guessed it would have crashed around her as she tried to put it up but it didn't happen. "It's actually easier if I do it myself." She explained and in no time there stood the tent. Caleb looked up at some very loud hooting. He was used to more silence or at least the sounds not being from the woods. "Owls do that when they dive for prey." Hanna explained with a smile on her face. He heard some rusling behind him and instinctively jumped. "Okay I think I'd feel safer on a bench by the bus station." He laughed. "I told you I'd spring for a hotel." Hanna shrugged at him. "And I said no thank you." Caleb reminded her. He couldn't help but stare at her confused by how she knew all this so he asked her. "All right Jungle Jane what gives?" He asked half jokingly half serious. "You're the Queen of heels and handbags but out here you're Dora the Explorer." He stated. He had done well. She laughed. "You have any personalities I should know about?" He asked looking at her carefully. She looked up at him and said what he had never expected her to say. "I spent five summers at fat camp." She told him softly. "You?" He asked . "My nickname was Hefty Hanna." She admitted. "You didn't have to tell me that." He told her."I want you to know who I am." Hanna said softly. Caleb looked away for a minute then blurted out. "I never met my father." He paused not believeing he was telling her this but continuted. 'When I was five my dropped me off at my Aunt's house to go shopping . She never came I was ten she sent me a birthday card. It said ''Happy Birthday. Love, mom. ' That's it. Should have been pissed right? I was so happy to get that was postmarked from Arizona. That's the last place I know she was. She responded by kissing him. They kissed and kissed and didn't stop.

In the morning they cuddled for a bit then Hanna got dressed. "You know my mom's probably pretty worried. "She must be." He nodded. "I won't be long okay?" He nodded then sighed. A while later he went and got breakfast at a local diner and waited for Hanna to call. She didn't for a while and he got worried. So he called. This is it. He thought as it rang for a long time. It's all gonna be over. Her mom's going to put her foot down then she'll put a restraining order. No better yet she'll call social services on my foster parents I'lll get yelled with the wrath of Jana until they ship me off somewhere else. Instead of nothing she finally picked up. "Caleb." Hanna's mother said. "Hanna?" He asked. All these women sounded alike on the phone. "No. This is her mother." "Is Hanna there?" he asked quickly. "She's in the shower at the momemnt but we need to talk. Could you come by for dinner tonight please." Caleb was stunned. She was asking HIM to come? "Uhh sure. I'll be there Mrs. Marin." Caleb said dumbstruck. "Great. See you then." She said quickly then hung up the phone. Caleb walked in to a very scary sight find Mrs. Marin with a very large knife chopping vegetables. He knew he had to start out with this. "Thank you for letting me come to dinner." He said quietly. "Did it for Hanna . Not you." Mrs. Marin while trying to look like she was absentmindly looking through a magezine. " I know" He stated. "Uh is it okay if I grab a soda?" He asked. He wanted to kick himself after her response. "Help yourself. You have been for weeks right?" He should have asked-His thoughts were interuped by Mrs. Marin saying the unthinkable. "You can stay here. For a short time. In the guest room." Mrs. Marin said softly. What came next was not unexpected. She shook her head for emphasis ." But if you even think about hurting my daughter,I will make sure you regret it." He knew it wasn't the time to pussyfoot around and say there wasn't a chance he would ever hurt Hanna. She still was worried about him. She wouldn't go for that crap. The truth was they were different , and there was always a chance he could hurt her. He hoped he woudn't but..He didn't want to think about that now. "I believe you. Thank you." He stated simply. Dinner was strange with all three of them there but Caleb told a funny story of how He got glared at once talking about Chicago to a lady who said "You know Elvis is dead because he's registered to vote in Chicago." Truly an Elvis devotee who had her facts mixed. He laughed at her and he hoped he never ran into that lady again for the look she gave him. Mrs. Marin laughed. He helped load the dishwasher Hanna correcting him when he put it in the wrong place but he didn't mind. After that night Caleb was amazed. In the past 24 hours Mrs. Marin had glared at him told him to leave and not come back and now tonight he could stay here. She wasn't calling social services or his foster parents. Hanna not only didn't abandon him but defiended him and stayed with him. She had shared intimate details of her life with him and he had done the same. He knew he had to think about it now. He could't hurt Hanna. First he had one more thing to do. "Good night Mrs. Marin." He said politely about to thank her again before she said it. "You can call me Ashley." She smiled at him and he did as well. It engrained even more what he had to do. He walked outside dialing and said " I can't do this anymore. It's over. I'm out." and simply hung up. He got calls from her later but he ignored them. Jenna or the money didn't matter at all. Hanna did.


	6. Chapter 6

Please don't hate! If you want to talk pll please pm me! First of all this thing sucks. It hardly saves so I have to keep rewriting so it PISSES me off to no end. I am on Microsoft word. I didn't mean to skip what I did . I accidently forgot a chapter but I now put it in. Sorry guys! Keep in mind I want more with behind the scenes moments and such. Also I think I deserve some love I went back and worked hard to try and get into Jenna's head for this and what she would say.

As much as he hated to admit it he had taken the phone call from Jenna the night Hanna first kissed him. _He had thought Jenna was harsh towards Hanna and her friends before but nothing like this. "Caleb! Have you got any new information for me?" Jenna asked in a hard voice. "Sadly, no." He reported. "I'm not paying you for nothing Caleb." She said harshly. "I don't think they have what you're looking for." Caleb said insistently. "They do Caleb! You're just not looking hard enough!" Jenna snapped. "Look what is the deal with this key? What is it so important?" She ignored him. "Those girls destroy what they touch Caleb. I hope you know that."_

_"Actually I don't." He replied. "You really don't think I believe Toby acted on his own do you Caleb? If he had wanted too he could have taken my phone anytime without me knowing. Yet for some reason it was gone a very long time. I know those girls convinced him to take it from me." She said in an angry voice. "You're judging them? After all that you asked me to do?" Caleb laughed. "She and those girls are just like Alison. Involved with things too big for them and playing games with people. They hurt other people. That's why Alison was killed." She stated. " Hanna's not like that." He shot back defensively. You couldn't not hear about Alison. He heard how she had a lot of enemies. "Just keep a better eye on her. Think about this Caleb: If Hanna is such a good girl why should she be afraid in her own house?" Jenna said in a voice full of ice then hung up. _

"Stop! Listen look at it this way we both made a mistake." "Let's talk about this tonight." Jenna tried to insist. "No I can't do it tonight." Caleb said quickly. "Why not? You said you'd help me! I paid you!" Jenna angrily said. "I know what I said but it's different now." Caleb said. "What is different now?" Jenna demanded. "First of all I don't think she is who you say she is." Caleb explained. "Caleb she's a bit-" "Don't call her that." Caleb said angrily. "I want my flashdrive tonight." Jenna informed him. "I can't do it tonight." Caleb said again. "Why not?" Jenna snapped again. "Because I say so." Caleb snapped back. "That's not a reason." "Because I'm living in her house and you keep calling it's got to stop." This afternoon then?" Jenna confirmed seemingly all business now. "Okay fine." Caleb responded very glad to have this over with soon. "What's on the flashdrive better be good." Jenna said in a dark voice. "Later. Caleb said. "I mean it!" the ice back in her voice. "Later!" He said harshly then hung up the phone.

He wished he didn't have to see her but he didn't want to have the flashdrive anymore. He met her outside the school. Thankfully it was a quick transaction. She snatched the flash drive from him, glared and told him not to tell anyone about any information shared. She seemed surprised when he gave her the money back but was glad. "That' a lot of money here Caleb." Jenna simply stated. "It's not worth it. He said as he walked away. He then left school turned off his phone. He had a lot to think about. He finally went back home- wait did he just think that. Unfortunately the good feeling did not last long.

He came home and Caleb was immediately confronted by Hanna. "I need to know what's going on. Why weren't you at school today?" Hanna questioned. "I had something I had to take care of." Caleb said quietly. " Does it have something to do with the flashdrive you gave Jenna?" Caleb knew he couldn't lie he was surprised she know about that but was done lying to Hanna. So he said "Yes. It did." He admitted. "Caleb what's going on?" He relayed how He had bumped into Jenna and thought Hanna needed to be "be kept an eye on" so much so she was willing to pay for it. "But I gave it back." He said quickly.

"Money? You did this for money?" Hanna said in an angry voice. "She knew I was a hacker she asked about her phone." Caleb explained but was interrupted by Hanna who stood with arms crossed. "Oh the phone you couldn't crack was that a lie too?" "Jenna found out I worked on Emily's phone. She offered me cash to make myself available to you and listen. I thought it was generic bitchiness between all the pretty girls. Why shouldn't I make a couple bucks?" Caleb said in a defensive tone. "You are such a creep." She said as she walked past him and almost bumped his shoulder.

"Wait!" He called she turned. "Then she started asking questions. Questions I didn't like. And by then other things were happening with you and me." He said softening as he explained. "You were spying on me. The whole time." Hanna said angrily. "Not the whole time." He insisted as he walked closer to her again. "You gave her your locker combination!" She yelled at him. "That's how she gave me the flashdrive." Caleb again tried to explain. "What was on it when got it back?" Hanna went to the head cheerleader voice as she questioned him. "Junk. She thinks it's the log off your cell phone but it's not." Hanna shook her head obviously not wanting to hear it. "No." Caleb said simply Not wanting her to be like this as he reached for his shoulder "Don't touch me." Hanna said in an ice tone as she quickly pushed his hand away. He tried looking at her to make her understand. He had tried making her understand but it hadn't worked. He had to give it one last shot hoping she'd say something anything after he'd grabbed his stuff indicating he was leaving if he was no longer wanted. The words he wished to hear didn't come. The last sound he heard was the slamming of the door as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I hope to start updating more! I actually have some written I didn't post before. Also I am on winter break so I am hoping to get more written. I have up to the point of 2-05. Please review except no hate. **

Ring Ring Ring. Come on Caleb thought. "This is Hanna , Leave me a message and I'll get back to you Later !" He heard her carefree voice and it only made him miss her more. He would try and catch up with her at school but that didn't go any better. She kept right on walking and ignored her. This kept on happening and Caleb finally decided he needed some reinforcement if he was going to be back in Hanna's good graces in the slightest.

Aria was at her locker giving her hair a slight shake looking in her mirror when she heard footsteps and a voice. "Got a second?" Caleb approached aria. "umm…Sure" Aria said cautiously after glancing around to make sure Hanna wasn't around and giving him a sharp look. "Listen. Look I don't know what Hanna's told you." Caleb started out but was interrupted by Aria. "Everything! She's my best friend." Aria says fiercely. "Then maybe you can help me. She's having a hard time hearing how sorry I am. She won't take my calls she looks the other way whenever I see her…" Caleb explains hoping to persuade her to help. She was her best friend after all. Maybe Aria could see she wasn't such a bad guy and at least give Caleb a chance to explain himself. "Caleb you should have this conversation with Hanna ok?" As Aria shakes her head and walks away while Caleb stares on in finality.

"Mind if I join you?" Hanna asked in that tone of hers. "uh ..No . I mean yes please." Caleb stuttered because she was so surprised after he had been shot down now she came up to him. He stared as she sat down. "So we're talking." Caleb stated in a questioning way. "What does Jenna want? Why was she willing to pay you to live in my basement?" Hanna asked getting straight to business. "I told you I gave the money back." Caleb reminded her in a feeble attempt to show that the money wasn't what mattered to him anymore. "What did she ask you to do. Record our conversations. Rifle through my purse. The drawers of my bedroom. What does she want?" Hanna questioned pausing as she said each worst thing and Caleb had to look away. He wished he hadn't even met Jenna , it was not worth this. "A key. She offered me a lot of money to look for a key." Caleb answered quietly after checking to see that Jenna wasn't around. He didn't need the drama of the wrath of Jenna on him. "The key to what my house? I gave you that." Hanna said harshly. "No. She thinks that your friend the one who died may have given you or one of your girls a key." Caleb said trying to break it to her gently he knew Alison was a sore subject with her.

"Ali didn't die she was murdered. Hanna shot back in an angry voice. He simply stared at her as If to say you were the one who asked the question Hanna. "What kind of key?" Hanna questioned quietly. "Jenna didn't know. And as soon as I realized something was happening with you and me I told her to back off." His voice was strong as he slowly inched his elbows on the table closer to Hanna.

"Hanna what' with you guys and Jenna Cavanough? Why did she need me? Why couldn't she just ask you directly?" Caleb hoped it was his turn to ask some questions but sadly was wrong. "You know you don't get to ask questions. What else?" "If I knew more so would you." He stated firmly and looked at her until she made herself look away. He scooted closer hoping it would help him as he looked at her softly. "I miss you." She looked at him as if calculating giving him another chance but then immediately got up after shaking her head "Yeah well you'll get over it." She stated then walked away.

"Oh hey Mrs. Marin." Caleb said in a disappointed voice. "Hanna's not here. She's uh setting up at the festival." Ashley explained after a moment of trying to decide if she should tell this boy at her door where her daughter was. "What's in the bag?" She asked him curiously as he came inside the house. "Screwdriver. Accidently packed it. Didn't want you to think I made off with your stuff." Caleb explained raising the bag with a slight laugh. "So where are you staying?" Ashley in a concerned voice. "Well for the next few nights on the bus. On my way to Arizona." Caleb explained cheerful to at least have a good answer for her. He was also hopeful for this fresh start. Goodbye to rosewood hello to Arizona. That was until Mrs. Marin had to remind him of why he was leaving.

"Does Hanna know you're leaving?" Mrs. Marin questioned carefully. "I don't expect you or her to throw me a going away party." Caleb joked sarcasm to soften the truth. "All I know is my daughter is sitting in a dark room listening to Eliot Smith on a loop. I don't know what happened between you two…" Mrs. Marin said in an upset voice facing him with what he had done to Hanna before he interrupted her. "Would it matter? You never were really my biggest fan." Caleb stated the fact. Ashley explained her head shaking in disapproval. "That's because I didn't want my daughter listening to Eliot Smith on a loop." "I'm not judging." Caleb laughed then continued. "I think she's lucky. Maybe If I had a mom like you I wouldn't be sleeping on a bus and making up the rules as I go along." He really did believe that. Hanna's mom had done more for him then most of his foster families had combined. He knew the right thing was to leave though. He didn't want to cause her more pain. He just couldn't leave without letting her know though. Plus he had something he really needed to tell her and since she seemed to not to want to hear it from him the letter would have to do.

He took the letter in his hands. "Can you give this to her?" He stepped forward hand extended ready for Mrs. Marin to take it. So he could leave Rosewood. She refused to take it and nodded her head to emphasize her firm words. "You should go to the festival and give it to her yourself. Hanna doesn't need one more guy leaving without saying goodbye." He nodded then left the house. He hadn't heard many of the details about Hanna's father but he know the father daughter relationship was difficult and he wanted to do Hanna right. He owed her that much.

"We're not open for business yet." Mona stated in her head cheerleader tone as soon as he approached the booth. "I know Hanna's mom said..." Caleb tried to explain. "She had to step out." Mona said in a cold voice. "Any idea when she'll be back?" Caleb didn't like feeling like the salesmen or the telemarketer who no one wanted to talk too. "Probably when you leave. You really hurt her Caleb." Mona said harshly. He now knew how it felt to be between a rock and a hard place. Caleb rolled his eyes sighed then asked "Make sure she gets this." He said quietly as he held out the letter. Mona stared at him for a moment snatched it for him and gave him a dirty one over her eyes commanding him to leave. Little did he know Hanna would never get that letter. He now hard to prepare to leave. He had done what he could.

Caleb had his stuff. It wasn't like he had a lot of stuff to lug around with him anyways. He had delivered his letter and know had to leave. He was only hurting each other. He had tried to fix things but she wasn't having it .He had blown it plain and simple. As much as it was hard for him to do, he had to leave. He was preparing to get on the bus when he sees her in the distance. He should go over and say he's sorry again. That he loves her. He'll leave if she wants but he really wants to stay. He would do anything for a second chance. With her. For her-Until she walked away and knew he had to stick by his choice. He had written the letter stating how he felt. What else was he supposed to do? He felt in writing he was better at least he hoped and it hadn't worked. After she had rejected that, him stammering out his feelings wasn't going to help at all. So he boarded the bus without looking back after he knew Hanna walk away.

The bus was uncomfortable and cold. He wasn't there long but from the time he left he knew it was a was tired after a morning of trying to find his mom and it being unsuccessful. He looked at the clock. She should be in lunch right now. He couldn't help it and found himself calling her. He didn't think he'd miss her this much but he did. He wanted to hear her voice and to tell her everything. "Caleb. I'm glad you called." He heard a girls voice who was NOT Hanna say. "Mona? What are you Hanna's secretary now?" "For purposes of having you leave Hanna alone yes." She spoke back. " Can I just talk to Hanna please?" He questioned. "She's not hear at the moment and I don't think she'd want to talk to you anyways." Caleb was silent on the other end to Mona's response. "Yeah I gave your letter and she threw it in the trash." Mona lied expertly. "Oh." Caleb said silently. "Do yourself a favor Caleb lose her number because she's already lost yours. Yeah bye bye birdie. Sianara Sam…" Mona continued on her insults while Caleb unable to listen anymore hung up on her right after that.

It hadn't been too long when he found himself picked up by a familiar face he knew to be a friend of Hanna's. Lucas had gotten straight to the point. "So do you need a ride back to rosewood? " It had taken him a while but he had agreed. He knew now how to make the right choice and that was to go back home. He hadn't thought of a place like that before but he knew Rosewood was his home. He wanted to figure something out before he drove himself crazy with all this thinking –and it was making the trip 10 times longer. "So why are you doing this?" He asks quietly looking at the driver. "Because Hanna deserves to be happy." was the simple answer Lucas gave in return. He had made a mistake. He knew that now. He was going to work and do his best to fix it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Any need pll talk pm me! Thank you to msalv CalebAndHannaForever and Anonymous for reviewing me on my last chapter ( you're not A are you? I took no chances and updated as you asked. ) Enjoy! play nice ya'll!**

They talked slightly on the drive back. Not being much of an options to occupy the long drive. "So what's the plan?" Lucas questioned taking a glance off the road to look at him. "Well not much of one really. I think it's the best one I've had in a while. Be honest." Caleb admitted. Lucas looked at him thoughtfully "Well if you need anything let me know."

"Thanks for springing for the hotel." "Technically I think it was motel." Lucas laughed. "I owe you for this." Caleb stated. "No you don't owe me anything." Lucas corrected him as Caleb got out of the car to go run errands in downtown. Before he could walk off Lucas stopped him. "Hey Caleb. I don't know what you did to Hanna, but whatever it was, don't do it again." Lucas said giving a sobering looking to Caleb who simply nodded. The other boy had no idea how much he'd been beating himself up for what he had done to Hanna and had no intention of doing it again. He found his way to her house easily from how often he had been there. Mrs. Marin had seemed surprised and a bit taken aback at him coming but let him in.

"Okay fine you can have the Maddens and I'll just take the Betsey Johnsens." Hanna bargained after her mom had tried to warn her. Caleb was still taken in shock by her voice and suddenly she was in the room in shock by him. "Hi." Caleb said softly as she looked at him as he sat on the couch."Hi." She said quietly unable to stop looking at him . "I'm going to excuse myself and go try on my new shoes." Hanna's mom said knowingly. That was one good thing about Mrs. Marin she wasn't one of those helicopter parents who never knew when to leave. Not that Caleb never knew that. "You okay?" Mrs. Marin knew to check with her daughter at least first. "Yeah. Fine." Mrs. Marin gave her daughter a reassuring pat on the shoulder then left.

"Do you want to sit down or…" Caleb offered feeling strange since it was her house not his but the words spilled out anyways. He was stalling as he had to say something important. "No." Hanna said simply as she positioned herself against a counter and he stared at her wide eyed in wonder his eyes a pool of emotion. "You're not allowed to do that." She said quietly. "What?" He asked quietly. Hanna explained. "You're not allowed to look at me like that." He smiled at her in response. "You're not allowed to do that either." Hanna said obviously not knowing what to do with herself in his presence. He moved on quickly to explain why he was there.

"I didn't leave without saying goodbye." He started off. "Was I unconscious during that exchange?" Hanna asked in an angry sarcastic tone. "I should've told you in person. I just I had never said the things that I was feeling and I didn't feel like I could say those things without making a complete ass of myself pretty much like I am doing right now." He paused shaking his head laughing slightly at himself then continued. "So I wrote you a letter. And in the letter I said that I was sorry ." He paused trying to find words to describe how he felt for her. He had screwed up so much. He had to tell her everything. What he wanted more than anything was to make it right. He continued on bearing more of his soul with her then anyone in what he said next. "Most of my life I have felt alone even with I was with people. That was until I met you."

He wished he had known it before he left. He had realized Hanna was special but he hadn't put his finger on it until he was in the car with Lucas on the way back when he thought of Rosewood as his home.

"So what happened to this letter?" Hanna questioned looking at him carefully. " I gave it to Mona. She said she would give it to you." Caleb said in a knowing voice. He had to let her know he wasn't the guy. To screw up with a girl and to just run away. Not without doing anything. "Um I appreciate that you came back here to tell me that …but" Hanna started after a shake of her head as if back into reality. Caleb's reality was crashing down at her saying but. "Doesn't change what you did." Hanna continued. Caleb knew that was true. He could not change the past no matter much he wished he could. "If you…if you let me I know I could make it up to you." Caleb started taking a step forward to Hanna and he was hurt as she took a step back. Please he thought. Just another chance. "Because I love you. " There . He had finally said it all. He wished he could have said it smoother, he really was sincere but it sounded odd coming from him , he'd never said it to a girl the way he meant it with Hanna. Also with their history he wasn't sure he was going to hear it back from her ever, adding to his stress.

Sadly it looked as if for now he was right. "I'll never be able to forget that you were using me." Hanna stated the old disdain was lessened but still there. ' I'm sorry." He stated honestly. He said looking at her wishing he didn't have to keep saying it. That he didn't have a huge reason to be sorry for. He had not ever wanted to have the beautiful blond girl looking at him now as she was with hurt all over her face and in her eyes. "I believe you, but you should probably go." Hanna said sincerely but dismissed him. There it was another but he didn't like. He sighed as he picked up his backpack to leave. He had said all he could say except this. What he hadn't done before. "Goodbye Hanna." He stated and walked out the door wishing he had done a lot of things differently.

For one thing though hadn't changed his perception. He knew that for now it was done with. He could tell she was in shock and hoped to get her to trust him again over time. He did something out of character for him. He asked for help. He took out his phone and called Lucas. "So I may need to cash in that favor. It's a big one just hear me out. I need a place to crash. I'm not a lot of trouble and I can pay. Call me back and let me know and maybe we can talk to your parents soon." He wasn't leaving Rosewood. He was going to stay and try fix things if he could.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here we are! So glad to be back darlings! thank you all so much for your reviews! zanessafan4ever , msalv , A or otherwise known as Anonymous. I took longer preparing for xmas and such. Also if you're into vampire diaries i just wrote a story for tha tand dying for people to talk to about pll or vampire diaries so feel free to pm me! Enjoy! Play nice again please! This covers episodes 4 and 5 of season 2 as caleb really wasn't in the other episodes.**

****God he missed Hanna was all he could think. He was distracted from his thoughts by his new bunkmate. Lucas was pacing in their room . It felt strange to share a room with someone so different but Caleb had to admit it wasn't all bad. "What's up with you man?" Caleb questioned. "Hanna got me in a mess." Caleb laughed. "Sounds like Hanna." He shrugged. He couldn't help but say it with a bit of longing in his voice. As Lucas continued to pace back and forth Caleb felt sorry for him. "What sort of problem Caleb?" probed. It must be pretty serious to upset his geek friend that much. "It's embarrassing." Lucas groaned. "Well if you don't tell me I can't help." Caleb pointed out. "Hanna totally talked me up to this girl in yearbook Danielle and now Danielle wants to get coffee with me. Danielle has the wrong idea about me. She thinks I'm Mr. Cool because of Hanna and that's not me." "Mr. Cool?" Caleb questioned looking at Lucas eyebrows raised. Lucas rolled his eyes at Caleb. "You know what I mean." "Lucas look. Do you like this girl?" Lucas nodded. " Then you gotta take a chance. Let her see the real you. Everybody hears rumors about how others are but that doesn't mean it's true." Caleb pointed out. " Because that worked out so well for me the first time." He muttered. "Yeah well you just gotta put yourself out there." Caleb reminded him again. " Like you're doing with Hanna?" Lucas questioned. Caleb shifted at his feet. "That's more complicated. I'm working on it." Lucas laughed. "Sure you are. Listen here's a deal. I'll take a chance with Danielle if you take a chance on Hanna again." Lucas proposed figuring Caleb would say no. Caleb thought about it. "Fine but if you're dragging Hanna into this you need to talk to her about it first." "Fine." Lucas relented. Caleb sighed wondering how this would go. He saw Lucas and Hanna talking and knew he must have told her. He figured now was as a good as a time as any to make his move.

"That date is gonna be a disaster." Caleb stated knowingly as Lucas ran away and he walked up behind Hanna who was watching him as well. "Well you're his bro-mate. Help him out." Hanna retorted. "I tried but He gets nauseous just talking about it. And I'm on the bottom bunk." Caleb laughed and explained. "He has bunk beds?" Hanna questioned in an you have got to be kidding me tone. "Oh and toys, in little boxes." Caleb poked fun at his roommate. He really didn't have too much a problem with it. He was very grateful and happy that Lucas was helping him.

"Okay, they're collectibles." Hanna shot back knowing it is what Lucas would say. "You know he wants us to go with him." Caleb said quietly. "I know it's pretty lame huh?" Hanna smiled a bit as she joked at him. "Yeah." Caleb said in the same tone. He felt for Lucas he did. Lucas didn't have a lot of experience with girls. Was that inexperience catching? He simply chewed on his thumbnail. "Should we?" Suggested Caleb feeling very lame as he took his hand down from his mouth and leaned forward a bit. "No." Hanna stated firmly. Caleb knew he deserved it. Thankfully it didn't last long. Her eyes were on the shy Lucas who after making eye contact with Hanna bolted from the cafeteria. "Unless…" Hanna reconsidered. "Seriously?" Caleb said matching the joking tone they had before. "The kid's gonna swallow his own tongue if we don't do something." Hanna defended her unless. "No, seriously you're gonna go out with me?" He felt he did a bit better with that one at least his hands were away from his face when he had been biting his nail earlier. Also her answer wasn't a direct no. "I'm not going out with you. I'm accompanying Lucas and Danielle. And you happen to be doing the same thing. We'll be his wingmen or wing-people but that's it. You got it?" "Got it." Caleb said with not much expression on his face. "Good" Hanna said as she left the table. Caleb smiled as she walked away. He wished he could have picked on her about wing-people but knew now wasn't the time so he held back as hard as it was. While it might not be a date in Hanna's mind this would give him a chance to spend time with Hanna-and he was taking it any way he could.

Caleb watched as Hanan continued to hover over Danielle and Lucas. The small talk of school and movies kept them going as a group until they separated to give Lucas and Danielle space. Caleb thought she was just avoiding him until she finally came over bringing the soda she'd offered the couple like a waitress which Caleb found amusing. "Note to self it's a little too early to be channeling my inner mom." Caleb thought it was good she noticed how she was acting at least. If she didn't he'd be worried. "It's a little late for that anyway." Caleb said in a doubtful voice. "What are you talking about? She's totally into him." Hanna insisted gesturing towards the couple while Danielle sat with her rested sitting there with her arms on her lap in a bit of a defensive mode. "Whatever you say maybe they have different mating rituals in yearbook club." Caleb joked. "What are you the expert now?" Hanna shot back. "I can read you pretty well." Caleb informed her turning his head to follow her putting dishes away. He hoped he was reading her alright then. She was able to have civil conversations and not constantly on defense mode around him which was a good sign. "Well trust me it's going great." Hanna responded firmly and went back to putting more things away. He got up to help her hoping he didn't make her upset.

"You gotta help me guys I'm circling the drain here." Lucas said desperately. "I feel your pain." Caleb sympathized not being able to hide a smirk hoping he wasn't coming off too I told you so to Hanna. "What do you keep talking about?" Hanna questioned quickly. "Danielle still thinks that you're crushing on me" Lucas explained. This earned Hanna a jealous glance but thankfully he didn't have anything to worry about as she quickly said "What?! No, I told her I was over you and just so we're clear.." Hanna exclaimed then trailed off holding her jacket looking uncomfortable. "Okay I get it, I get it." Lucas said harshly and continued. "But she doesn't. Do you know what it's gonna be like in yearbook tomorrow? They're gonna dedicate a special page to how stupid I was to think that I could go out with someone like her, and I'll have to design it." Lucas said sarcastically then his voice took a more desperate tone. "I guess I was just kidding myself thinking I could let go of who everyone else thinks I am and just be myself. Well thanks for trying to achieve the unachievable." Lucas ended his speech right as Danielle came out of the bathroom. Caleb really felt sorry for Lucas. He had spent a lot of time by himself all because he let others define him. No one deserved that.

"Isn't this a drag? Think of how much better Lucas would be if he didn't care what everybody else thought." He stated. "I know right?" Hanna said sounded very upset. "What are we going to do to help him?" He questioned her hoping she had an idea. After a few seconds it turns out she did. "Put your arm around me." "What?" Caleb questioned caught off guard. "Just put your arm around me." She didn't have to ask him a third time. Even if it wasn't the same as before holding Hanna felt amazing. How did he ever leave? He missed her. He missed the way she looked at him. They looked and Danielle was holding Lucas's hand and looking up at him batting her eyelashes. "Nice work." Hanna statedin an approving voice. "It was easy." He stated as he jabbed Hanna a reminder of Hey ..you know you like this. "Well I'm not." Hanna huffed sighed and walked away.

Still Caleb couldn't keep the smirk off his face paying her no mind. He couldn't help thinking how well this was working out for him when he was trying to help Lucas. Oh Karma. The rest of the night wasn't too eventful. They listened to music loudly in the car drive over and Hanna stated how she liked the back of the movie theater while Danielle and Lucas sat in the middle. Caleb looked at Hanna then at the screen. He stared at her out of the corner of his eye. He had so many things he wanted to say to her but knew if he did he might ruin everything. Instead he leaned a bit to eye Lucas and Danielle and how they were cuddling and stated "That seems to be going well" with a smile on his face. "Yeah it does." Hanna said quietly. They didn't speak to each other until they got home. "Thanks for coming Hanna" He told her . "I did it for Lucas." She reminded him. " Right. Well Goodnight Hanna." He stated and walked away. "Goodnight." Hanna said softly after he was gone.

"Do you want ice?" Hanna stated awkwardly. "Sure." Caleb said with an amused expression on his face . Being in her kitchen brought up memories such as when Hanna had to drown his hat to hide it from Mrs. Marin. " Uh.. We don't have any. Are you hungry?" Hanna asked trying to be polite. "Do you have any food?" Caleb jokingly asked. "No. That's …on the list too . After ice. My mom's been too busy to shop." Hanna drawled out matching the humorous tone Caleb had but quickly dropped it to explain. " So why are you here anyway?" She asked curiously. Caleb wished it didn't have to be like that her at a loss for why he was there. He was trying to reverse the bad decisions he had made. "Well I heard what happened and I just wanted to see how you were holding up." He said softly with the slightest edge of concern in his voice. He looked at her carefully. "You don't have to check in on me anymore okay? One fake date does not a relationship make." He nods and prepares to leave. As much as he wished it wasn't he figured this might be her reaction. "Wait I'm sorry it's just it's been a stressful couple of days." She ranted off quickly as Caleb paused and turned around. "Have you ever seen one? A dead body I mean." Hanna questioned. " Yeah." He stated quietly. It was his Uncles funeral. It was after his Uncle died that his Aunt had told him she couldn't handle him anymore. He went into the system and never came out. Until Hanna then with Lucas's family. He didn't get a chance to tell Hanna this because Hanna's mom came in and was very worried. With everything in the town happening he couldn't blame Mrs. Marin.

"Hey I'm really sorry that you got caught in a full on chick flick yesterday." Hanna said in an embarrassed tone. "No worries." Caleb said with a laugh brushing it off quickly. "My mom and I usually try and save our eat pray love moments for when we're alone." Hanna continued because he cut in "Don't apologize okay. You're lucky. The only thing my foster mom cares about is cashing the checks." He stated in a low voice. "I thought you were living at Lucas's ." Hanna asked surprisingly. "I am" Caleb answered shortly. "Then why is your foster mom still getting money for you? I mean you don't even live with her." Hanna asked justice on her mind apparently but she didn't know it didn't work like that for him. "That's the deal. As long as I show up to that visit from Child services Janet leaves me alone." He stated short and sweet to the point. Like the meetings. They check for the basic needs and his foster mom is very good at faking that. "No Caleb why do you have to settle for that? I'm sure there are so many other amazing people-." Hanna stated softly it hurt to have to interrupt her except she didn't understand. "Yeah I'm sure that there are, but I could end up with a lot worse. It's a short jump from eat pray love to drink snap slap." He stated and walked away signifying they were done with this conversation. "I will be sure to get all of these forms to you by tomorrow." She said nicely to the teacher but immediately her voice went harsh as she turned to Caleb. "What happened to giving me a heads up? You see how stupid it makes me look when I can't answer questions about you?" Caleb was the usual Caleb and answered with sarcasm. " Here's a crip sheet. I like kung-ful flicks my favorite colors blue and I once went four days without a meal." "Don't let it happen again. It is a serious pain in the ass for me to come all the way down here just to drop these off. Janet exclaimed waving the papers slightly and walked away. Caleb sighed and left. Later he was surprised to hear Janet in the parking lot. She glared at him and handed a package. "Am I supposed to give this to the school…?" Caleb questioned her blankly. "You know what this is for. Just make sure those Dolce Gabanna and Lebowtz lawyers stay off my back and I'll give you your money later on next month." He knew then. From their earlier conversation. Hanna . He had to pay her back. After running a few errands he was at her house.

"Hey." Caleb told her as he showed up on her front door. "Hi what's up?" "I know the funeral was today I just wanted to come check on you…and to give you this." He said seriously then smiled as he knew he was about to brighten her mood hopefully. "When rappers brag about showering their ladies with ice they mean something else." Hanna commented with a smile on her face and he returned it. "I also got this. Soup dumplings and walnut shrimp." He added. "That was sweet." Hanna said an even bigger smile on her face. "Before you get carried away it's gonna need to be reheated. I probably should have sprung for two bags." Caleb said a bit embarrassed. "Look Caleb you really didn't have to do this. How much do I owe you?" Hanna stated quietly looking down knowing how hard money was on him. "Nothing I'm good. Weirdest thing: Janet showed up out of nowhere and gave me an envelope filled with cash." Caleb said in a knowing voice. "Really." Hanna questioned. "Yeah." Caleb responded quietly. "Wow that's crazy." She continued as she started unpacking her goodies. "I know. But I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth." He stated the old saying in that knowing voice perfectly. " Yeah especially when horse-face is giving you money." Hanna joked with him hoping he wouldn't mind as his foster mom was terrible. He laughed. "Well I should probably go. Goonies is on tv tonight. Promised Lucas I'd watch it with him." Caleb said quietly. "Oh all right . Well that sounds fun." Hanna said . Dare he say she sounded a bit disappointed? "You must not have heard me. I sad we're watching goonies tonight." They both laughed and looked at each other. He needs to show her he appreciates her. He then kisses her forehead for just a second. "What was that for?" Dolce Gabbana & Leibowtiz?" He gives her the knowing look. Hanna gives an embarrassed laugh and turns to walk out the door. Before he does he hears her simply say "Wait." He is speechless as she grabs him and kisses him. He has never been more happy then he has been in that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**This covers episode 6 and 7 of season 2. I hope you like it! Enjoy! Pm me! Play nice. There's Two anonymous's ! IT'S THE A TEAM! RUUNNNN! **

**A 1 : To answer your question , I do plan on writing season 3 but it may take time with school and work. I am done writing only episode 9 of season 2 right now and there is a lot more to go and not much school break left! Although Caleb is gone from it (sadly) I might write a bit of interaction with his mom but I will probably keep it brief. **

** I will do the best I can . Also it depends on how much is on youtube of Caleb Hanna scenes from season 3 as it is not on netflix. I can find recaps of what happened but I want to do better then that.**

**A 2: Yes yay for Haleb. And as you can see in my response to the first A I will have more written. **

**David : Ditto .**

**msalv: They aren't fighting at least but I do have to say writing episode 9 was really hard for me. I hope you like it though!**

**Thanks for reviewing so much! 3 **

It was time for the fashion show. Caleb couldn't really care less. Until he happened to see the girls especially Spencer around the fashion show. They hadn't talked much since their kiss and he wanted to figure out what was going on with them. He decided a good setting was the fashion show. He used his phone business to score him a ticket – he was used to cash but for Hanna she was worth it. Next up he found that his usual attire was not going to work. He used some money and contacts to rent a suit from some guy named Jeremy. He was given lots of apps and his phone was almost better then Caleb's at the moment. He was a bit bored at first but came to life once he saw Hanna onstage. He clapped for her with great enthusiasm. He was just very confused by what happened at the end with the flames and rock music when it was meant to be a sweet moment which is why he asked about it later.

"I'm glad you came." Hanna said quietly after looking at him for a minute with a small smile on her face. He couldn't blame her. What had happened was pretty harsh even in his eyes. "Hey what was that on stage?" He questioned not being able to hold off asking. "I don't wanna talk about it" Hanna stated quickly shaking her head. He obliged and changed the subject. "Can I walk you home?" He questioned looking at her carefully. She nodded softly with a small smile and asked "Wait for me?" He nodded back at her without a word. After she came out and he started walking her home partly on the way back he grabbed her hand and he was glad she didn't object. When they were at her street Hanna stopped. " Can we talk about what happened the last time we hung out?" Caleb asked softly. "Yes." She said. "Hanna…You made me so happy then. I hope it wasn't a one time thing. I miss you. I am sorry I messed up I really did. I regret that so much. I care about you I hope you can see that now. I hope you can give me another chance." He said earnestly hoping she'd say yes. She didn't respond and kissed him again. He pulled her closer by her waist and was disappointed when she pulled back but let her talk. "Caleb I miss you too. I want to give us another chance too." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "See you tomorrow?" He nodded and he moved his hand to her face and cupped her cheek as he kissed her again. "Goodnight Hanna." He smiled at her. "Goodnight Caleb" she smiled and gave him a small wave as she walked back to her house.

"Ryan! Hey!" Caleb called and tried to stop Ryan before he ran off. He had just gotten his phone back and Caleb knew how fast he was trying to walk away it wasn't good. Caleb tried to cut him off "You owe me." Caleb reminded him harshly. The other guy shook his head coming up with some lame excuse. He could not stand people like that. Sometimes being a foster kid it is expected of you to be the screwup and the one to run away from all your problems while Caleb wasn't perfect he tried to own up to his mistakes and right any wrongs. Plus word gets around it was known Caleb wasn't one of the rich kids and there was the fact he needed money. This phone business was his livelihood. He was steaming about this when he almost walked past Hanna.

"Hey." Caleb said harshly. "Hey what was that ?" Hanna asked in a concerned voice. "I just got stiffed. I totally pimped that guys phone and now he won't pay." Caleb didn't sugar coat it. She knew what he did. He also didn't want any chance of her thinking he was upset with her because that was not the case. "Well what are you going to do?" Hanna questioned looking at him carefully. "Well I can't take him to small claims court." Caleb numbered off an option he sadly did not have. "Well that wouldn't happen if you were legit." Hanna pointed out to him. " Legit is in the eye of the beholder." Caleb shot back in their old friendly banter with a smirk on his face. "Is your foster mom still giving you support checks?" Hanna questioned him again. "Yeah but that's just room and board. I need investment capital." Caleb explained. He had plans. He didn't have the luxury of using his money only for pocket change like so many other people in this town did. He had to start thinking about the future. "Look Caleb you know that if you need money…" Hanna started out before he interrupted her with an "If I do I will figure it out. You don't have to fight all of my fights." Caleb stated. He loved Hanna and she had a huge heart. He had loved seeing how she cared for him by letting her stay with him, sticking up for him with her mom and with his foster mom . There was a point to her help though. Some things he needed to figure out for himself. "Okay. " Hana said simply and took his hand as the bell rang and they walked into school together. Not knowing that someone was watching them.

"Hello." Caleb said surprisingly when he saw Emily at Hanna's house after he knocked on the door then walked in. He saw Hanna right there and was pretty comfortable at her place since he'd lived there before. He knew Emily was going to be staying there he just was surprised it had taken him this long to run into her he wondered if she had changed her mind after all. He was polite though. He remembered meeting her before and she seemed decent. Plus she was one of Hanna's friends. " Hello. Goodbye." Emily said quickly and rushed out the door with a quick smile. "Is it something I said?" Caleb asked only half joking as he cocked his head to the side. He was relieved to hear in a teasing voice

"She's just so studious that's all." Caleb nodded a smile playing on his lips and soon was looking over her to and asked "Is your mom home?" "No she's out to dinner with my dad." Hanna answered quickly. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to take that but decided to stick to the reason why he asked the question. "Oh." He said. She smiled and looked at him "What's that mean?" She asked quickly looking at him. "It means…oh." Caleb said and walked towards her and wrapping her in a kiss that she quickly responded too as he brought her close his hands on her shoulders rubbing them and Hanna's arms around his neck.

Later they were still hanging out at Hanna's when they sadly got interrupted by a phone call from his phone. "Hello?" He answered nodding to Hanna that it wouldn't take long. "Ahh Bryan. What can I do for you man?" Caleb asked all professional. "Well I was thinking I've heard some good things about you but I'm not sure. My phone's been pretty slow lately with some big birthday party I'm planning for my best friend it might be helpful to have a phone not be so slow." He explained quickly. " Buy it now and save some money. You're gonna want it next week and I can't gurantee that price."Caleb explained in sell mode for his services. "Meet you Monday?" Bryan asked. "Done." Caleb said simply and hung up the phone.

"Don't start." He said in a warning voice to Hanna. "I'm not trying to change you." Hanna explained to him quietly. "Well you shouldn't push me on this stuff." Caleb shot back. He hoped she was right. He was not the type to change and pretend to be someone he wasn't.

"I'm not pushing I'm suggesting." Hanna exclaimed in her insistent voice. "What that I should be frying burgers for minimum wage?" Caleb mocked. "I'm just saying I see you doing this sketchy stuff and I worry about you." Hanna pleaded with him. "Look what I'm doing now is legit compared to other stuff." Caleb said trying to help her see. "What's that supposed to mean?" Hanna asked curiously. " It means that you already know more about me then anybody else so why can't we keep it where it is?" Caleb and pleaded with her to stop. "Alright." Hanna said quietly then continued. "So where do you come down on the whole natural versus synthetic extensions debate? I mean does affordability and easy maintenance really outweigh the look and feel of real human hair?" Hanan questioned him as she played with her hair. Caleb sighed wondering why he even tried. He knew Hanna was going to win. He shook his head and sighed shaking his head in surrender. "Okay." She looked at him as he sat on her bed as he told her his story. He hoped she wouldn't think less of him because of it. " Two years ago I was living in Allentown and there were these guys –actual bad guys they stole cars on order I did some work for them. Hacking into the DMV laundering vin numbers nobody got hurt but um it was just a matter of time so I got out and these guys were really not happy about it. Before they could figure out what to do I was gone. So trust me. I know the difference between sketchy and criminal." He knew he could trust her with this but it was a big thing. A part of his life he didn't want to look back on. One of his biggest regrets ,but still his number one was hurting Hanna for the first time. He remembered how good it felt to feel the part of a group and feel needed for his skills but soon that was over as it was all they needed him for and sure the buzz was exciting but he knew this was too much for him to handle. Since then he's done his best to turn his life around. He looked at her carefully and she looked back at him and after a moment said "Can't believe I'm saying this but maybe you should tell the cops." She suggested quietly looking at him with soft eyes . "There's a difference between being honest and being suicidal."Caleb countered her. " You've never told anyone this have you?" Hanna questioned him. "No I haven't and I'd appreciate you keeping it to yourself." He dropped his eyes but then looked at her again. " Cross my heart." Hanna earnestly looked at him and they smiled at each other. For that moment they weren't in Rosewood with all the problems of a poor boy and a rich girl they were simply Hanna and Caleb.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 8. **Msalv : Thanks you for reviewing! I am glad you like the story it is good to know you guys like the story. Soon it shall get very Caleb heavy so I am excited for it. I think I did pretty well on the chapter when he tells Hanna he is leaving by the way.**

**I loved how super sweet he was in this one after her dad leaves. Can you guys wait for the new episode coming up next week? I am so excited! I think I read we may see more of Calebs family and they may have issues? Interesting! Anyone else hear more about that? Pm me to talk pll! Please don't hate and review! **

Caleb was doing business as usual with the customer he talked with on the phone when he was with Hanna. He was trying to set the kid at ease when suddenly she comes up and starts acting very strange. "Caleb …Hey sorry to interrupt but um you might not wanna be doing this on the street." Hanna says in a quiet voice as if this is something sketchy which it's not. "Hey hey bryan wait up." Caleb calls after the skater looking kid who is trying to bolt as fast as he can. "Hey let him go." Hanna insist as she grabs his arm and goes on "You cannot be doing business out on-" but Caleb interrupts her and sighs having had enough. "You know what Hanna? No more lectures on going legit. I'm not trading up for a paper hat at bennies burgers. This is how I make my money. Get over it." He thought Hanna understood. He guessed he was wrong. It was obvious they couldn't talk about that anymore.

Caleb stood at the corner texting Hanna waiting for her to meet him. He wondered what was keeping her. He looked over a noticed a car –was it just him or did it look familiar? Nah it didn't. Now where was Han- Suddenly with tires screeching he sees Hanna's face in the drivers seat with a scarf around her head and big sunglasses. "Caleb get in!" She exclaims with no other explanation. "What's going on?" He asks confused looking at her. "Just hurry up get in!" she orders him. Wow this is weird. "I thought you wanted to catch a movie." He stated turning to her as he sat down in the passenger seat. "Close the door!" Hanna says using the same tone. This is getting weirder by the minute but he'll play along. "Or we can just be in one." He stated hoping it would break the ice but it didn't so he continued with another question but it was another one he didn't get an answer too. "Why are you dressed like that?" She simply squeals of tires getting away from where they are. She doesn't stop until they are far from Rosewood. They walk into a strange abandoned old huge house which Hanna seems to not be worried about them trespassing one bit.

"What is this place?" He asked quietly. "It belongs to Spencer's family" Hanna shrugs as she turns on lights to make the huge room not so dark. "I'm guessing so does most of Pennsylvania." Caleb laughs then has to ask "Do they know we're here?" Without any shame or hesitation Hanna simply says "Nope" They move around setting things up. "So… we're breaking in?" Caleb asked casually. He never thought he'd see this. It was definitely a first. "We're borrowing it." Hanna explains quickly then changes the subject by asking a random question "Is this kindling?" "Not unless we wanna burn the couch." He laughs as he pulls off the sheet from it. He knew even though she was acting strange it was still his Hanna who he loved. "Can I help?" He offered reaching his hand forward and bent down to start a fire. "So you gonna lose the scarf and shades at some point or did you bring a costume for me too?" He asked unable to resist and partly wanting to figure out what was going on.

"Caleb there's someone following you." She admitted as she took off her sunglasses. "What?" He questioned needing to know more as he got up from the crackling fire to sit next to her. "I think it's a cop." She explained. "He drives a dark grey Camaro and I've seen him around town a lot lately. He's definitely watching you. You haven't noticed him?" She went on then asked him looking at him with sad eyes. "No. But then again I guess I kinda stopped looking." Caleb admits. "Have you been followed before?" She asked looking at him but he just gives her a look "Does this have to do with the stuff you did in Allentown?" She asked quietly he knew she wasn't trying to start something. "Maybe .Look I've told you way more then you need to know." Caleb said hoping with that part she would drop it. "What does he want?" Hanna asked frustration evident in her voice. "I mean if he wants to arrest you what's he waiting for What does he think you did?" She asked him her voice not harsh but typical Hanna she was being honest.

He liked and didn't like Hanna knowing what he had done. On the one hand it helped her feel close to him and understand where he was coming from but at times with darker stuff like this he was afraid it put a damper on her seeing the good in him. "I don't know." Caleb said silently wishing he knew then continued in true Caleb fashion "But if he has a question he needs to come up and ask me. I'm not hiding." "Well maybe you should be." Hanna responded back quickly. "Your business isn't exactly in the yellow pages" Hanna stated with regret in her voice as she didn't look at him and looked down at the floor.

The wheels in Caleb's heads are turning from what she said. She was worried he was going to leave again. He had to keep himself from wincing. He can't be mad at her, why wouldn't she think that? He had to prove her wrong that he wasn't that kind of guy anymore. "This is why you brought me here?" He questioned fully fixed on her. "I thought you might be safer here." She admitted ,still not looking at him. "I don't want to hide….Hanna I'll deal with this." He told her gently and she looked up at him. "By leaving town again?" She asked quietly still focused on him. He shook his head in response "This time no, I won't." He said quietly. "You say that now but you will." Hanna concluded with such a sad tone in his voice as she looked away it hurt. "Hanna." He said sadly trying to make her understand as he moved closer to her on the couch as he took off her scarf and ran his finger through her hair. He was trying to show how he cared and to make sure she was listening when he said this. "I'm not going anywhere." He said softly but sounded as if he meant it.

Thankfully it seemed Hanna hasn't lost all faith in him her response to what he said is typical Hanna "If you do can I go with you? I'll pack really fast!" She jokes and he laughs in response. but he has a feeling that what she's saying is not wrong because not only that she reminds him "Seriously you know that I'm good at camping." She also leans her forehead closer to his. He smiles at her and suddenly she's leaned forward and kissing him and he's bringing her closer and they don't stop.

He gets a voicemail from Hanna asking him to see her as soon as she could. Her voice sounded strange rough and a bit hoarse. They met at a coffee shop. "Hey." He said a smile on his face at seeing her. She didn't look so happy. He hoped it wasn't him. "Hey." She said quietly. "Is everything okay Hanna?" He asked looking at her intently. "My dad left again. Not a word to me just left." She said with extreme hurt in her voice. He immediately took her in her arms. "I'm here for you." He stated and did his best to try and soothe her. She poured out the whole story. How it had seemed to be going well Hanna had heard things were tense with Isobel how happy her parents had been-and they just fell apart-again. She even told him how her dad had stayed the night. He'd run back to Isobel and found his new family thanks to her mom. "I know what you need." He said softly and her a favorite frozen yogurt flavor of hers and gave it to her. "Thank you Caleb she said softly as they sat down by the road because all the other stores wouldn't let you bring in food other food places gave you the stink eye if you brought foreign food to their place.

"Maybe you should at least call your dad." Caleb suggested hesitantly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Why? We're never gonna be that." Hanna said in a defeated voice as she looked at the loving family at Lucky Leon's. . She leaned against him and put her head on her shoulder seeming to forget the yogurt she had but Caleb didn't' care. He knew this was really hard on her and was doing everything he could to make her feel better.


	12. Chapter 12

Picture 1. Part 2 coming soon don't worry! I have up to 2x24 written.

**Oh my gosh .Do you know how hard this was to write? I had to stick with the story though and that means Caleb is leaving for a bit. I cried. For the longest time I held off but at the end I broke. Well only a bit. Anyways. No haters. Or I really will cry. And stop writing and burn my laptop. Ok I need that for school but I'll delete the files for the story. And then you wouldn't get to read more now would you? It starts soon! I am excited! **

Caleb had been walking around running errands when he saw someone behind him. He walked up to him and awkwardly said "Hi. Caleb Rivers?" An older balding man stuck out his hands and shook his hand. "Yes that's me." Caleb nodded at him this must be the guy who was watching him. What does he want? He smiled at him widely. "I've been looking for a chance to talk to you for a while." He stated simply. "I've been here." Caleb offered lightly trying to be confidant but on the inside was getting a little worried. "Could I buy you a cup of coffee so we could talk some more?" He asked. "I want to explain why I'm here." He explained in a bit of a sheepish look on his face. Caleb nodded figuring there was no harm in it. He could figure out what was going on with this guy and coffee wasn't a huge deal. Also he wasn't worried about it being dangerous but Hanna might be they weren't hiding out in some dark alley they were going to be around other people. They ordered their coffee and sat down. Caleb tried to eye him and size him up. He was in his mid-40's balding. A bit nervous. His car was pretty decent and seemed well kept. It didn't match the rest of him. Caleb if he could afford to would have bet that this was a rental. With that he could or could not be married.

They both sat down and Caleb finally said "So what do you want?" The other man sighed and put his heads in his hands and leaned forward. "First of all I want to apologize for any trouble or worry I have caused you by being here. I hope to make this quick and painless. I don't want to cause you any more pain. I know you've had it rough." The man stated simply looking at him with concern in his eyes. Caleb didn't know how to respond to this and he still hadn't answered his question. How did this guy know so much about him? "How would you know that?" He asked in a guarded tone. "You're a foster child aren't you Caleb?" He questioned. "Who sent you?" Caleb demanded. "You may want to talk to my foster mom Janet if there's a problem." Caleb bluffed hoping he could get some time and figure out what this guy wanted and know what action to take. He hoped this guy wouldn't though. Janet would be pissed if she had to talk to this guy though. "Well she may want to do that but for right now let's focus on you Caleb…it's your mother Caleb. She's looking for you. That's why I'm here. I'm a p.i. your mom hired me to find you."

All the color drained from his face and Caleb who had started fidgeting and playing with items on the table to try and help him dropped them suddenly. "What?" He asked completely shocked. "Let me explain. I am just the messenger. She has been looking for you for a while now Caleb. She wants to get to know you again if you let her. She lives in California now." Caleb stood there dumbstruck as he wasn't thirsty anymore and got up and turned to leave. His mother? Why now after so long? The P.I. followed him and said " If I can say one more thing for what's it's worth…From how much I worked with her, she seemed to be a very nice lady, who made a mistake ." He looked sincerely at him. "Lastly Umm listen…ah there it is" The older man spoke as he dug through his pocket and finally pulled out a card.

"My numbers on there. In case you wanna call me, ok?" He asked sincerely and shook his hand. "Good luck." He stated simply. "Thanks." Caleb respond and shook his hand back. "Hey." Hanna asked "Hey." "What's going on why is he back?" Hanna asked trying to sound casual but had a bit of a worry coming from her voice. "Who?" Caleb asked making sure she hadn't overheard anything. "Him!-That's the cop who was stalking you." Hanna looked at him intensely as she said it. "Hanna he's not a cop, he's a private investigator." Caleb said slowly with meaning as if trying to decide what to tell her but in the end told her everything. "What does he want." Hanna asked him the worry sounding a bit more under control. "He was hired by somebody to find me." He explained quietly. "Who?" Hanna asked the worry coming back all the more. He didn't leave her like that long and was going to bring her in shock but he had to tell her. "My mother." He told her with a slight laugh as he was still in shock himself.

He was with Hanna and they used the information from the private investigator for information. Caleb did not want to all him unless he had too. "The caption says Claudia Dawson. Wow she's really pretty." Hanna commented cautiously looking at him like he might break almost. "Does that say if those are her kids?" Caleb asked as he tried to look closer at the screen. He was not used to Hanna's computer. "Yup. James is on the left and Clay is on the right." Hanna explained as she pointed them out a bit happy it seemed that Caleb had stepbrothers sort of. He didn't know what to think to be happy about it or not. "They look happy." Caleb said quietly with wide eyes barely being able to comprehend what was going on in his head right now. "Hey looks can be deceiving. There are plenty of pictures of me smiling with my dad but I was just being bribed with tubs of chunky monkey." Hanna said smiling at him trying to ease his mood. "Montecitio. So she's rich now too." Caleb said with sarcasm he couldn't help it. He had always hoped that if his mom could have, she would have tried to find him. Now it was apparent she had the means to find him for a while now. "Not everyone there is. Just because Oprah lives there." Hanna kept on the sarcasm but in a lighter way. "Soooo are you gonna call her?" Hanna asked looking at him expectantly. "I'm starved." Caleb said suddenly not being able to deal with this anymore. "Do you have anything to eat? Caleb asked as he looked in the fridge found nothing. "You don't really have much food. Can we order a pizza or something?" He had a bit of an annoyed tone yet was nervous as well and at the end he folded his arms defensively. "Sure...uh cheese or pepperoni?" "Whatever. You know what I'm just gonna go pick it up." Caleb asked having too much on his mind and he needed some time to think . He felt bad for leaving Hanna so quickly but he just had to get out of there before his head was going to explode. Being hungry and noticing how Hanna didn't have any food was bringing back memories he didn't' want to revisit along with knowing his mother wanted to find him.

He thought of the birthday card she sent when he was ten. The other homes where he had not spent much time. How even the people who were supposed to care and help him be in a good place the people in charge , social workers couldn't even remember his name. Finally when he'd figure out a way to be free he'd found what Hanna's mother had found. Freedom costs. He found ways to make money some things he regrets now but he knows the alternative. Being hungry. He couldn't live with Janet. She wasn't fit to be a parent to anyone. All of this had been prevented if his mom had come back for him. She never did. Now she didn't even come herself. She was too busy helping out her new family. That hurt a lot. He had done all his thinking in a daze while walking to the pizza place and ordered it barely paying attention. Once he got the pizza he ended up sitting on a bench to think some more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go the rest of it! Be glad to know I have written all of the second season! Yaay! I even have the first episode written basically for the 3rd season and am working on the second. I hope you guys like it. I am trying to get his thoughts to make it interesting and adding in different scenes and what was missing and reading inbetween the lines. This one was so sad and the end is part where I wanted to cry . Tell me how you liked the convo with Caleb and his mom. ** **Dear A, Thank you for your review of the last chapter! So far my laptop is safe but I hope to get more reviews. Could you help threaten people for me? Thanks! Soon I shall have school so it shall really help my motivation to write. Love B. **

**. I've got awesome stuff such as.. I answer the question where Caleb was when the girls got arrested, some of his time away, an extended scene from Hanna telling him how her mom stole stuff, and even him with Mona when she helped him pick out the costume for the masquerade. **

"Hey. You know you are the worst delivery guy in the history of pizza." Hanna teased him. "Sorry I got sidetracked." Caleb said quietly as he looked away. "Mind if I sit?" Hanna asked quietly. Caleb appreciated she knew how big this was for him and knew he might still need some space. "She had two other sons while I was living in foster homes. Why didn't she come get me sooner?" Caleb said all the light and spark gone from his face as he gazed out at the park. Over all the time he'd spent in different places with different people but was never there long enough for him to get comfortable there. He never really had a place to call home until now. He should have had a normal home with her but she abandoned him. "I don't know. But maybe she wants to make it up to you now." Hanna offered as she looked at Caleb he could tell she was choosing her words carefully. "You can't make up for something like that." Caleb stated with emotion all throughout his voice. All she had done. She'd left him. Just a little kid. "Look I know that you are angry but don't you want to at least hear her out?" Hanna questioned him trying to be logical. "You have no idea what was going on in her life then." Who's side was she on? But he knew Hanna was on his side as always. This just really hit home for him and he was defensive about it. "I don't want to know." He said angrily. "Yes you do. Caleb it has tortured you for twelve years." She stated softly as if guiding him towards the truth. "Find out what really happened so at the very least you can stop guessing. Look if you call her the worst that can happen is that you never speak to her again. The best that could happen is that you actually get to know her. And both are better than what you're doing right now." She laid out his options for him. He pondered thinking about what she said. I mean really how could he pass it up his chance to talk to his mother? She was right. It was going to be hard but he was going to do it. He smiled at Hanna , silently saying his thanks for being honest with him even if he might not have received it well. He motioned with his eyes to his hand and she was grateful when she took it and smiled back at him. He knew whatever he chose Hanna would stand by him.

She had hugged him later and said she had some things she had to do. He nodded and hugged her back. He had some things to do. He fished out the card he'd had in his back pocket. He dialed the number. "Hello? This is Claudia Dawson." The older voice answered in a professional tone. He was a bit taken back but tried his best to proceed anyways. "Hello. I'm a uh….I was talking with your private investigator..." He told her quietly. "You were looking for someone…your son" He continued. "Caleb?" She asked quietly. "Yeah it's me. " He said silently. " I'm so sorry I took so long to find you. I want to talk." "I'm here." Caleb said silently. "I just can't believe it's really you." She stated. " I know..So … you're in California." He said silently. "How's that?" He asked. "It's nice. I like it a lot better than some of the other places I've been." She said. "Yeah I feel that way like about where I'm at now. I'm in Pennsylvania. " He offered quietly. "I've been there…" And from there it went well. They talked about his Aunt, found out hobbies , things they dislike and favorites. Caleb got more comfortable "You have your father's voice you know." She said suddenly. "I do?" He asked shocked. "You really do. I bet you look like him too. You'll have to send me a picture." He rattled off all things technological he had which made her laugh. " Caleb I hope this isn't too sudden but I really have enjoyed talking with you." She said nervously .Caleb was afraid she was saying she had to go "Oh If you have too-" He stated trying to not show the hurt he felt he didn't want to lose her again. "I really want to see you Caleb." She said quietly. He felt such relief. This wasn't going to be the end. "That would be really good to see you too." He said trying to make his voice quiet. They then went back and forth. With the boys she'd told Caleb stories off it really made it difficult. She immediately offered for him to come there. Caleb was stunned. She asked if that would be a problem for whoever he was staying with and Caleb stuttered out no, he knew Lucas's family would understand. Soon after that like a whirlwind he was told a ticket was bought and even a car was going to drive him to go see her tonight, they both didn't want to wait. He only said one condition he had to have enough time to make a stop first.

"Oh you changed your mind! Come on the Katy Perry concert's about to start." Hanna said an excited look on her face. "I can't watch that." Caleb laughed he was selfish but he needed just a minute of regular Hanna before he left. "So what you came here because you missed me?" She smiled at him coyly. He walked into her house. Oh not yet Hanna he thought but soon I will. You don't know how much. "Actually I came by to tell you that I took your advice….and I called my mom." He had to tell her right away. He didn't have much time. "You did?" She asked a bit of surprise on her face. "Yeah." He said a smile he couldn't fight coming on his lips despite he hated what he was going to have to do. "And?" She asked as she girlishly leaned forward and crossed her arms over her chest. It was such a Hanna move. He was going to miss those.

"We had a really good conversation." He said the emotion in his voice he couldn't stop but had to show Hanna was happy and he smiled again. " Well what'd you talk about?" She peppered him wanting to know more. "Everything and nothing." He laughed. "We didn't really go into the details of why she left me, but she did apologize for taking so long to find me. And then she said that my ,that my voice sounds just like my fathers." Caleb told her about it, his voice breaking and he wished he didn't but he couldn't help himself tearing up. Plenty of kids in his situation this would never happen to but to him it did. He wondered what he did to deserve that but he didn't think that was possible. He also didn't feel he deserved the sweet concern of the beautiful blond caring girlfriend he had. "Wow." She said quietly. He understood it was a lot to taken in. "I know." He laughed shaking his head. "What else did she say?" she asked almost a bit nervous now meaning she was wondering how it ended. "Well she really wants to see me and um we talked about her coming here ,and umm it just…made more sense for me to go there." He stuttered out awkwardly and trying to break it to her gently.

"What to California?" She asked as if she didn't believe it. "Mmmm yeah." He replied barely able to find words himself. "When?" She asked quietly. This was it. "Tonight." He told her feeling so torn. Before he had been so sad and Hanna had helped him and now it was the opposite he felt good about his mother but sad because it meant he had to leave Hanna. "Tonight?" she asked incredulously with eyebrows rasied. "As in now?" she was starting to break. "I know that it seems rushed but I just... I've waited 12 years for this, and after talking to her I don't want to wait one more day." He explained hoping she would understand. "No, no of course .I understand." She paused and continued what he hoped she wouldn't have to ask. "So…what does this mean for us?" She had to know clearly how he felt by now shouldn't she? But she knew the past was hard to forget but he had to make it known. He took her hand and had to calm himself down again. As he said "We're gonna talk on the phone and I'll be back. I'll be back before you know it." "You say that now but I've seen pictures of Montecito." She said using sarcasm. She was afraid he wouldn't come back? He had to make her see. He still loved Hanna and her insecurities and tried to show her he was devoted to her. "Well I have one very good reason to come back. You." He stated as he affectionately pushed her hair behind her ear. He was not the same guy. He hoped she could see that. He hoped desperately this wouldn't break them apart.

"Can I at least drive you to the airport?" Hanna asked quietly. He said it in a way she would understand he wanted her to take him he really did but had to explain. "My Mom actually arranged a car for me." He said trying to bring together his emotions since Hanna seemed to have it more together. "It's waiting outside. Crazy huh?" He explained and tried to laugh it off. "I think it's great." Hanna stated sincerely and smiled at him as she wiped away a tear of her own. She didn't know how good it felt to hear her say that. He figured she'd understand but him leaving was hard on both of them especially her.

He cupped her face and kissed her. As she had her arms around him and he looked down at her he said with emotion I his voice. "I'll call you tomorrow." "Good luck." She smiled and nodded slightly tears on her face again. He kissed her again but not as long as he would have liked but the car was waiting. They broke apart and he cupped her face one more time to get one last good look at her before he walked away as his breathing became ragged. "I love you." Hanna stated with sincerity and Caleb turned around to see her sad blue eyes. "I love you too." Caleb told her sincerely again and for a moment the car was forgotten as they came together again to kiss again. This made his heart happy. Hanna loved him. He knew he cared about her but it was good to know that even though he had messed up she could still say that now. He could tell in her eyes that she meant it. He was not letting her go even if he was leaving. He knew that as he rested his forehead on hers before taking one last kiss and then he remembered he did have to leave and he left. He could leave and it was hard but he could do it. Because he knew he was coming back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I took so long. So many shows so little time know I AM going to write this story and probably all the way into season three but there may be a hiatus. This covers what happens when Caleb is gone a bit , Her phone call with him in 11, and covers episodes 12 and 14. ( he wasn't in 13 since it was a flashback episode of course ) Can I say how glad I was to finally add something about why Caleb wasn't in the police station when the girls got arrested? It made me so mad they had toby there and even ezra there but not caleb?( ok maya wasn't there but still.) Even Jason was there. And no explaining at all. Since he couldn't be there I wrote the next best thing I could I hope you like it. I work really hard at it. Please don't hate.**

**CalebandHannaforever and Msalv thank you for reviewing! Thank you Purple255225 for reviewing as well! **

As Caleb was waiting to board the plane he did make one call. He had explained previously to Lucas and his family what was going on. They were surprised but happy for him. Lucas seemed a bit weird but seemed a bit better once he explained he was going to go see Hanna. It hadn't taken him long to pack of course giving him more time for the real mission. "Thanks man. I appreciate everything. Tell your folks thanks again." As he put a hand on his shoulder. "Sure . No problem." Lucas said a bit of a purse to his lips. "I'm got to go see Hanna now. Could you do one thing for me? Could you just make sure Hanna's okay?" He asked sincerely. Lucas's face faltered. "Yeah." He laughed. "I can do that." "Thank you." Caleb said again. "Well..I guess …See ya. " Lucas said awkwardly. "See ya man." Caleb smiled and saluted him and left.

With He called her the next day as promised and they talked often. He told Hanna how He'd been showing his mom and her husband how to be more efficient online. How to set up skype. To make it run faster and all sorts of things. He was enjoying his time he was. The first night before he went to bed she came to his room. "Hey Caleb." She smiled at him. "Hey." He smiled back at her. "All set?" She asked him pleasantly. "Yeah I'm good." He told her. "Let me know if you need anything." "Thanks." He nodded at her and smiled again as he was about to head to bed "Goodnight, Mom." He smiled weakly. "Caleb?" She called. "I am so glad you're here." She said sighing. "Me too. It feels weird but in a good way. Surreal almost." He admitted to her. "It is a bit of a complicated situation but I want it to work out." His mom admitted as she nervously played with her hands but smiled as she put her hand on Caleb's shoulder at the end. "I'm used to complicated. " He assured her. "Caleb…I meant what I said. I am so sorry about taking so long to find you. I want us to get to know each other again." She said with sadness and hope in her voice. "Mom." He smiled at her and gave her a hug. "We'll take it day by day, one step at a time alright?" She nodded and tried to hide a sniffle and gave him one last look as she said "Goodnight Caleb. See you tomorrow." "Goodnight Mom." He stated simply smiling back at her.

They took him different places to see the sights, one of the first was the beach of which he was currently telling her about. "It was something else." He told her laughing. "So was the ocean freezing?" Hanna questioned him. "Yeah it was. I had to borrow her husband's wetsuit. Mine shrunk in the wash. " He explained. "Okay Caleb go back who's wetsuit did you borrow?" "Not my moms. You and your Skeevy thoughts." He laughed. " Not Skeevy. I'm just jealous of anything getting that close to you." She said in a flirty tone. "You don't have to worry about that. The only one who's close to me is the boys. They love climbing all over me." He laughed. "Uh can I call you back my dad's on the other line." Hanna said with a hint of frustration. "Sure . Talk to you soon." He said quietly.

He had rushed back from the airport and gotten there sooner than expected which was worth it to see Hanna smile when she saw him "You're early! " She exclaimed. "You're beautiful." He laughed and shook his head he was so happy to be with Hanna again. "Okay I wanna see pictures I wanna hear details I wanna- " Hanna rambled off excitedly as she let him in but Caleb interrupted her "Okay I promise I will relive the entire trip" he stated with his usual sarcastic edge but his voice changed. "But right now what I want is for you to come here." With a slight suggestive tone for it, he showed he really missed her by taking her in his arms. "Thank you." She whispered into his chest. "For what?" He asked curiously . He pulled back to see her face. "For being here." Hanna sighed to him looking sad.

"Hanna what's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice as he brushed his fingers on her cheek. "Ask me what's right if you want a shorter answer." Hanna replied in a despondent voice. He gave her a look saying he could only help if she told him what was wrong. She sighed again and started on another rambling "I threw up on Isabel's dress dad has never been more mad at me and after tonight Kate's gonna be my wicked stepsister for life." Hanan said in a way that was not like her he hadn't seen her this upset in a while. With hardly a breath she continued with a "What's even worse is that I have to wear a dress that doesn't fit right I can't find the right bra which means I'm going to have backfat I mean you can be the skinniest person in the world…" He hated seeing her this upset and he could tell a bit she was working herself up into a frenzy and he needed to help her calm down. "Hanna ..Hanna.. Shh." He kissed her figuring a distraction at this time would not be a bad idea. He told her about his family trip and then they both had errands to run. Caleb had to go find a suit for the wedding and Hanna had received a call from spencer and had to get ready for the wedding.

"They really do look happy." Hanan said in a sad voice watching her father with his bride to be from far away. "Try to contain your enthusiasm." Caleb sarcastically said trying to get her to lighten up which worked as she gave him a small smile but sadly it was interrupted by Kate. "Why so glum Hanna? Feeling a little hung?" Kate asked feigning concern yet the end slang of "Hung" was dripping with a slight edge to her voice. Hanna simply kept her lips in a tight smile and Caleb was proud of her "I think your purse is ringing." He told her and Hanna walked off. After she walked off he heard Kate say "That's a very handsome suit." Kate said in a suggestive voice as she eyed him. "And that is a very pretty dress." He said quietly. He was not going to be used by this she-devil who is awful to Hanna. He had seen it. "But you should know it gives you back fat. " He retorted to her as he stepped closer to deliver his one liner only to walk away to find anyone else to talk too.

"Let's go into the rectory. " A flustered Isabel was trying to save face. Caleb could not believe what he saw as both the women left. . He knew Hanna though and it must be a good reason. He watched as the other girls quickly left. He put his thinking cap on and knew he had to make sure she was okay. He figured for now he must simply wait and see if the wedding would resume or not. After a while it was obvious that wasn't going to happen. He talked with Mrs. Marin , she had heard from the police and her ex husband. Caleb overheard a very upset Mr. Marin and knew what he had to do, he just had to do it fast. It took a lot but he got there at the police station just as she was. He called a car , Hanna needed him. He told her. "Hey." He said quickly walking up to her mother. 'Caleb." She said surprise. "Is she okay?" He asked quickly. "She's fine." Ashley said quickly. "As well as she can be. She's in custody." Caleb nodded solemnly. "Do you know where she went after leaving the church?" Ashley asked and looked at him carefully. He shook his head. Mrs. Marin sighed. "I know Hanna." He insisted. "Why is she here?" Mrs. Marin sighed. "It's complicated Caleb." She opened her mouth as if to try to explain but Mr. Marin came out obviously looking for her. "Ashley." Tom called. She shook her head in frustration and sighed running her fingers through her hair. Caleb started to follow through. "Caleb…I hope you understand this is a family matter." He said quietly looking at him. Caleb nodded and waited. He had been planning on leaving earlier but he had to make sure she was okay first. He waited at her house until they got home, by then it was late. Ashley gave him a nod but cautioned her to not stay up too late and went inside leaving them on her porch. "Hey. You're back!" He exclaimed. "Hey you're still here." She said in a tired voice. "I couldn't leave hearing you were in trouble. What happened?" He asked concern flooding his tone.

She sighed and explained "After the wedding disaster me and the girls went for a walk, we ran across this shovel. It turns out it was the murder weapon for Alison. They're still trying to figure everything out , it's really not a big deal. It is going to have to do community service for stumbling and tampering with evidence but we didn't know what it was, it wasn't our fault." She ended defensively. "Is there anything I can do?" He offered. "No. Thanks though." She smiled up at him. "Are you sure-" He asked her. "I am sorry you came back just for that." She looked guilty at the floor. " It's okay. Hanna you know I came back for more than that." He told her gently as he took her hand. She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

She pulled back. "Caleb if you don't leave soon you'll never get a plane back soon." Hanna told him quietly. "I can stay a few more-" He started to say. But she interrupted him. "Caleb I've made a lot today of mistakes today. I don't want to add me being the cause of losing time with your mom to the list. I am fine." "But-" He started to say but she told him. "No buts. You came for the wedding. That's off the table so you need to spend more time with your mom." She told him firmly. Caleb sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this one. "Only on one condtion. Let me know if you need anything. I can come back. I'm here for you." He pulled her close again. She nodded. "I'll be calling you soon okay?" He cupped her face and kissed her. He wanted to do a lot of things. He wanted to know more about why Hanna had broken up the wedding, what had happened. He did know she was Hanna and he trusted her.

They shared stories about everything. He learned a bit more about his mother's family. What she'd been doing . What her life had been like as a kid. He told her about Hanna. Most of his other life was embarrassing. He told her how she was the type to help people, was beautiful and funny. How she not only was beautiful but could camp better than he could. Still though he couldn't get used to it. They took him on tours that were very fancy. It was a place with a lot of rich people which Caleb couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't belong there. He sees all these nice things and all he can think of is that it feels to nice and he feels out of place. His family is trying to make him feel welcome but growing up with nothing and coming to stay with people so well off-it was a big difference. Sometimes they were a bit busy so they couldn't spend all their time but Caleb didn't mind. He used this time to call Hanna and go for walks. The days for the most part did seem to go fast until suddenly it had been a month.

"Miss me?" He smirked as he asked as Hanna and Lucas walked into her house. He'd been gone long enough in California and was glad to see her. She ran into his arms and they kissed happily not even caring that Lucas was there. He quickly excused himself and while Caleb and Lucas caught up. Caleb hoped he wasn't weirded out by that encounter and felt he had to say something. While at the swim meet he went to ,reminiscing a but about their first time going to a swim meet together so he could gain customers.

"Hey. You're missing all the action." Caleb commented to Lucas who sat by himself . "Too much chlorine." Lucas explained as he pulled out eyedrops. "You allergic?" Caleb asked confused. He hadn't heard of many people having that before and thought maybe in the time he'd lived there. "Intolerant. There's supposed to be a difference." Lucas said with annoyance as he put the drops in his eyes. "Hey listen I wanted to say thank you keeping an eye on Hanna while I was away." He couldn't help but have a bit of a smile as he said it. The Lucas Hanna friendship had always been amusing to him because they were so different. "How's California?" Lucas asked quietly. "Different." Caleb chuckled. He couldn't even begin to describe it, fancy restuarants he couldn't even begin to hope to work in before let alone eat in. They had a housekeeper and a gardener. They lived very privileged lives. "And the new family?" Lucas asked curiously as he dabbed at his eyes. "I still sort of feel like a foreign exchange student, but I like them, and they seem to like me so..." Caleb smiled as he said it. "What's not to like?" Lucas stated then continued in a more serious tone

"So are you going back for good?" "Hmm It's complicated. I mean my mom gave up her parental rights you can't just change that." Caleb explained quietly. "Well that's what lawyers are for." Lucas said a strange almost tight smile on his face as he stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I thought I would stay here and finish out the school year." Caleb relayed to him. "And then what?" Lucas questioned. "Figure it out when I finish." He replied. He had no idea. He liked his family a lot but his life right now was here. A thought struck Caleb and he added on casually "But hey if you can't put me up I'll totally figure something out." "No you're more than welcome to stay with me. I was just wondering how long you'd be around." Caleb gave him a strange look which didn't stop Lucas he kept on questioning him "So have you thought about your future?" Caleb found it odd. He thought Lucas would understand it was a strange situation for him. As long as it wasn't a problem with him staying here he seemed to be pushing a lot on an issue it was hard to know about.

"Lucas I owe you a lot but right now you're talking like a guidance counselor." Caleb tried to explain quietly "You don't owe me anything." Lucas said quietly. "What do you mean? I f you hadn't talked me into coming back to town none of this would have happened." Caleb countered. "That thought did occur to me." Lucas replied. "If I make pans you'll know about them." Caleb promised him and stuck his hand on Lucas's shoulder "I'm not the one you need to keep in your plans." Lucas reminded him. "Don't worry about Hanna okay?" Caleb looked down a second and said quietly and looked at Lucas again. He cared about Hanna and that's why he was back for her. He walked off to try and find Hanna and watch the rest of the swimming team. He couldn't find her until it was over though. They were sitting Caleb was joking stated all today needed was bridget drinking from her purse which made Hanna laugh. He looked up and saw a dark haired guy with Jenna Marshall. Caleb instantly looked away. "What?" Hanna asked him what that was about. "Just feel sorry for whoever that is with Jenna." He answered slowly. " That girl is trouble." "Hanna grimaced. "That's Garrett Reynolds, they're dating now. He's a cop. You would think that would make him smart enough to stay away from her." She commented lightly. "Good luck to him. It was bad enough working with her I can't imagine what dating her would be like." He shuddered. Hanna got a funny look on her face and figured a joke and reassurance was in order he put his arm around her. "I've always liked blondes better anyways." He said as he tickled her. Hanna smiled at him and leaned on him and they watched the rest of the swim match.

He watched the fight of the girls . Had something gone down while he was away? "I'll bet I know where it is. Good luck." He heard the usually sweet quiet Emily smirk and say. He tried to ask Hanna what that was about but she said she didn't want to talk about it. He found it odd but listened. If it was that important he knew it would come up again later.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is season 2 episode 15 and 16.. Don't hate. I was sad by the lack of reviews :( If you want me to respond in here again I can. I liked seeing him kinda doing teasing sarcastically friendship with the girls. Also Spencer was kinda harsh a lot didn't like that. I liked the end because next time how he asks her if she thinks he can't handle it so putting this before it , it really fit. I just had to throw in the end him seeing mona digging up the shoe. Please! PLL talk! Save my friend purple who gets blasted with it. enjoy! **

He saw something strange on his phone he hadn't seen hardly ever. Emily was calling him. He had been locked out once and Emily found him waitinKg and she gave him her phone number in case there was a chance she was nearby and could let him in to wait for Hanna. "Hello?" He asked trying to keep the confusion out of his voice. "Caleb it's Emily." She answered. "What's up?" Caleb asked cautiously. "Can you meet us and Hanna soon?" Emily asked quickly. "We need your help. She said in a pressing voice. Caleb didn't even have to think about it. "I'll help. Where do you want to meet?" They met at the appointed place and he brought his laptop as instructed. "What's that number?" Spencer asked pointing at the screen. "It tells me how much data is currently loaded on the phone…It's a lot." Caleb explained. "You mean like photos videos… ?" Emily asked and trailed off . "Definitely more than angry birds." Caleb replied in his sarcastic tone. He started to transfer the items. "And how long will it take to download?" Spencer asked him quietly. "We're not there yet." He explained wondering why Spencer was pushing this so much. "Hanna." He called she looked up from the corner where she was sitting. "Hmm?" She replied absentmindedly. "You alright?" He asked in a concerned voice. "Yeah." She said quietly but there was no smile on her face. He didn't like that.

"All right can somebody tell me whose phone this is?" Caleb questioned. "We can't . Yet." Spencer said quickly and tried to explain "The less you know right now, the better." Always odd it reminded them of how secretive the girls were before when they needed his help. " O-kay. Well then can somebody at least tell me why Emily smells like a bag of mulch?" Emily moved her head in what he hoped wasn't an offended shake. "Wait something just came up." Aria exclaimed as she watched the screen. "Crap." Caleb said suddenly as he looked at the screen and it said WARNING Transfer Interrupted! Data removed. That wasn't good. "What just happened?" Aria asked quickly. "Phone got bricked." Caleb explained quietly. "Translate please." Aria asked him. "The owner shut down the phone from their computer." Caleb broke it down for the girls.

"So we lost everything?" Spencer said her voice very upset. "We never HAD everything." Caleb corrected her. He continued quickly "I have some files but they're locked and they're probably corrupted." He paused as the girls especially Spencer were breathing funny as if to keep calm. "I can try and retrieve what I have but it's gonna take a while. Are you sure you want me to work on this?" He questioned them. "Yes!" Emily Spencer and Aria exclaimed at the same time. The only one who hadn't said anything was… "Hanna! Are you alright with this?" He called her name to make sure she could hear from how far away she was , which he didn't like but asked quietly so as to no pressure from him. She simply nodded her head leaving him wondering why the other girls could not seem to help but pressure her about this and why it was so important. He figured he would find out as soon as he worked on the files.

"Hey!" Hanna chirped brightly as she came to sit next to him on a bench at school. "Hey you!" Caleb said back and he was happy to be greeted with a kiss. "What are you working on?" She asked curiously. "You and your friends gave me homework remember?" Caleb reminded her with a bit of an edge with all the secrets about this "homework." "You're doing that here?" Hanna asked nervously. "Nobody knows what I'm working on." He laughed quietly. "So uh when do I get inducted to the secret society?" He asks her curiously "Hey I like playing mission impossible as much as the next guy but uh I'm starting to feel like somebody doesn't trust me." He said putting on his innocent look and fluttered his eyelashes at her for extra effect then giving her a pointed look. She seemed really distant about this and he didn't like it. She should know by now that he wasn't going to judge her about this. "Who? Me? Caleb come on I trust you." Hanna stated with confusion then conviction in his voice but it didn't cancel out that she was acting strange. "But not with this." He corrected her. "We have gotten naked together in more ways than one, Han. Why are we suddenly strangers when it comes to a stolen phone?" She looked down as he pointed out this truth to her.

"It wasn't stolen we found it." Hanna clarified. "Why don't I believe that?" Caleb could come up with no logical reason why a found phone could be so important to sneak into. Caleb gave her another pointed look which she looked away from and suddenly was very good at spotting a distraction from far away. "Oh hey Lucas!" She called and he came over. "Are we still on for after school?" She questioned him. "Oh um you know I might be.." Lucas stuttered out looking around nervously. "Please don't bag on me okay If I don't get at least a B+ on this Please Please Please." Hanna begged. "Fine I can gave you like an hour." Lucas relented quietly but did not look happy about it. "You're a good man Lucas." Caleb said sincerely thought it was sweet how he always helped her. He knew school was a struggle for her. "Mhm-hmm." He murmured quietly before he walked away. "So we can talk about this phone stuff later?" Caleb questioned quietly in the back of his mind thinking it was strange how Lucas was. "Maybe see you at lunch." Hanna replied. He went through the motions of the day but his mind kept on coming back to the phone and wondering what was up with that. Also how Hanna and everyone was acting weird. Since he'd been back other then the swim meet conversation Lucas seemed to be avoiding him and he wasn't sure why. Ussually Lucas was upbeat and happy and trying to force Caleb to do things like watch the goonies with him –which Caleb didn't understand but it was _Lucas._ He tried to ask if it was girl problems but Lucas bolted out of there. Since Lucas wasn't takling he focused on the phone.

"Hey guys you got a minute?" Caleb asked from the doorway of an abandoned classroom. The girls came in and he had his laptop ready to go. "I finally cracked one of these files." He explained revealing a picture of four dolls , grown up looking each of them different. They were small but almost like adult cabbage patch dolls. The girls stared at it with an air of disappointment. He rolled his eyes in frustration and crossed his arms defensively "But I'm guessing that wasn't what you were looking for. What are you looking for?" He questioned looking at Hanna but Spencer quickly cut in "No this is-this is really great could you please forward this picture to all of us? I really have to get to class." Spencer said as she adjusted her shoulder bag. "Thanks Caleb." Aria said shly."Yes thank you." Spencer said more loudly. "Hanna what else happened when I was in California? You,your friends everyones acting really strange-even Lucas. No one's looking me in the eye." Caleb questioned her wanting to know what all this was about. The air in there had been weird and it had not been like that the last time he asked for help with them. "Well I'm looking at you." He tilted his head at her thinking but didn't say anything as she continued. "And I'm wondering what to get you for your birthday dinner. We can get takeout just for the two of us. What do you want?" She smiled and was teasing him with her every move. He knew she was just trying to distract him.

"How 'bout a big steaming plate of the truth, stating with this found phone." Caleb always used sarcasm always but to him this was not funny at all. He wanted answers. "No Caleb I didn't lie about that. I just can't say anymore." Hanna interrupted him quietly. He didn't like her not telling him everything "And you don't think that's a problem for us?" He questioned her with a shrug of his shoulders. "No it's not a problem. We don't have a problem do we?" Hanna asked him looking back at him. "We do if you're holding back the important stuff." He replied with his arms folded. "That's not the important stuff okay this is the important stuff." Hanna said with meaning in her voice as she kissed him. He hoped for now it would be enough but most secrets get out eventually. Even if it takes twelve years like it did for where his mom was , it came out.

He came to the lakehouse he had been with Hanna thought it was going to be a quiet dinner just them like she was saying but it seemed the whole school was there as he looks around the back and his girlfriend is soaking wet huddled in a blanket. "Hanna. What's going on?" "Surprise." Hanna says weakly. They look and see the upside down boat. Caleb makes sure his girlfriend is ok and finally gathers this is a surprise party for him that went wrong. Hanna and Lucas were out on the boat and something happened and now Lucas is missing. He was going to find out what was going on. "Hey what are you doing?" He asked Mona curiously afer she had away from everyone else was by the lake again. She had used a stick to fish out a shoe from the lake. "Oh nothing." She didn't just take it but scooped up some of the water but he just shrugged and walked away. Mona was an odd one. He thought.

Water hold me down . 2-16

"Lucas called again this morning before I left for school. Man staying there the last couple of days has been so awkward." He said as he put his hand on his forehead in a frustrated gesture. He had to let out his worries to Hanna at her house after school. The person who had helped him was gone and Caleb was worried. "Did you talk to him?" Hanna asked as she was looking at her homework. "His parents said he didn't want to talk to me , or that he wouldn't. I think we should just go look for him." Caleb suggested. "Did they tell you where he is?" Hanna looked up suddenly interested."Staying at his cousins house." Caleb answered and continued. "Said he didn't want to come home that he had something to work out. So I called his cousin It's pretty obvious the guys covering for him. I know a lie when I hear one. Lucas definitely isn't there." The cousin had not said much from the sounds of it and was pretty vague and if Lucas was there why wouldn't he talk to him? "Well there's not many places he'd go, right? I mean for all we know he could be back in Rosewood." Hanna pointed out. "Why would you say that? Have you heard from him?." Caleb asked confused. "No." She responded looking at him and he believed her. "I was thinking about checking out Spencer's lakehouse you know maybe he went back up there. Whatever it is that he's going through I just-I want to help." Caleb told his plan to her yet she seemed to have lost interest and was working on her school again. "Caleb when he's ready to talk ,he'll talk." She said and looked up at him again. "I don't know what he will. Look are you gonna come with me or not?" He asked harshly. "I don't know I just don't think that we should go out there in the middle of nowhere." She said casually as if she didn't like how something didn't match going back to her homework. Strange Hanna was never this focused on homework and usually would be more worried if something like this happened to one of her friends.

"You don't want to find him. Why?" He looked at her leaning on the table and questioned her. "I just don't think it's a good idea to push him right now." Hanna replied quietly. "Hanna what happened in that boat?" He asked in a hard voice. Push him? As in he was close to the breaking point and had been showing bad signs? He needed to know what happened. "I already told you what happened." Hanna mechanically said. He could tell. "Not the whole story." He corrected her. "There is no story." Hanna shot back at him. "You're not being honest with me." He accused her. "Are you calling me a liar?" She questioned looking up at him. He had to make sure she was okay and his friend was but he couldn't understand why she was acting like this. "Just stop okay? Tell me what you know. We have always told each other the truth." He relayed to her how he felt. "You know if you want to go find Lucas then go. No one's stopping you." She retorted to him and went back to her homework. "Caleb…" She said trying to stop him but he already had his jacket and was headed out the door. If she didn't want to help , fine. He would look himself. He heard her messages. He had been searching the lakehouse but hadn't found anything. He was still mad at Hanna but was hurrying home and in his haste didn't see her calls. He finally made it to her house past the rain and found it strange it seemed something was wrong with the door. He found an unattended hot drink. That's odd he thought.

He got a call from Hanna and picked up. He suddenly heard Lucas's voice on the other end of the phone saying "Give me the phone and listen to me Hanna!" His heart rate went up quickly and he ran up the stairs and found her and Lucas in her room. "Hanna!" He called to get her attention. Lucas was facing away and Hanna ran past him as Lucas spun around. "Caleb You're here!" She said in relief and she moved behind him. Lucas was breathing heavy. "You okay?" He questioned her looking back and forth from her to Lucas trying to understand the situation. "I'm fine." She said quietly. "Lucas what's going on?" he asked quietly but as he looked at Lucas his face softened and he asked another question an easier one probably from what it seemed like "Where were you?" Caleb questioned him and found it strange Lucas seemed to talk more to Hanna which caused a look over at her. "I don't know how Emily found out that it was me on that crises hotline, but I knew that she was going to tell you so if I did it so I took you out onto the lake so we could be alone. I needed your help." Lucas started explaining. " Yeah well it didn't seem like that." Hanna said harshly. "Probably because I was scared myself. I was just afraid about how you would react. And I need you to soften the blow when I tell Caleb." Lucas said with emotion in his voice. "When you tell me what?" Caleb questioned him with confusion in his voice. "Your money…is gone." Lucas said slowly. Caleb couldn't believe what he was hearing and anger rose up in him. "What money?" Hanna asked she sounded confused as well. "When I left to visit my mom I had a bunch of cash stashed around I asked Lucas to put it in his checking account until I got back" Caleb explained. His face turned harsh "So wait, all of it?" He asked. "And most of mine too." Lucas replied "How much?" Hanna asked not wanting to be nosy but wanting to know how big the situation was. "4,000 dollars." Lucas admitted. "That's a lot of money Lucas. It took me a long time to make that." Caleb said anger in his voice. All the time and hours working on phones. Trying to get people to use his services and also having some people not pay….

"It was supposed to be a sure thing." Lucas tried to defend himself. "A sure thing?" Hanna asked looking confused. "I was just betting on a basketball tournament." Lucas explained. "What?" Hanna and Caleb said " What were you thinking?" both said in disbelief almost in unision. Luacs has gambled away HIS money. He never thought Lucas would be dumb enough to do that with his own money but to do it with Caleb's? "It was just for fun at first, a bunch of math and probability stuff, seeing if I could figure out a formula to beat the odds. I was so sure that I would win your money back. The team got disqualified threw my bracket off. The payoff never happened. And then suddenly you were just back from California and I had lost everything." Lucas explained how he got in the hole he had dug himself into. "Is that why you didn't come back after the lake? You were just gonna run away?" Hanna asked softly with concern. "I just want to make things right. It's not everything but it's …" Lucas tried to make amends as he tried to hand Caleb the cash he had gotten from his pocket. Caleb almost took it but hesitated he had to know one thing first. "Where did you get this?" He was pretty sure Lucas was still a good guy but had to make sure the money was legit and Lucas hadn't gotten himself into more trouble to get him his money back. "I was driving around to different comic book stores here downstate and in New Jersey. Sold a bunch of my collectibles. I know it's not everything but it's a start. I'm really sorry Caleb." Lucas finished off. " We'll work it out." Caleb said quietly. Hanna still looked angry and hadn't said much at the exchange. Lucas noticed it too "Hanna. Please say something." Lucas pleaded. "You're not who I thought you were." Hanna stated in a small slightly hard voice. Lucas left looking sad not too long after that. "So now it seems that mess is cleared up." Caleb added lightly. "I can't believe he did that." Hanna shook her head.

" I'll talk with Lucas don't worry about it okay?" He rubbed her shoulders. "I am just glad everyone is okay. Especially you." He said softly as he pulled her close. "Me too." She admitted then continued on "Caleb I was worried Lucas seemed to have gone off the deep end that's why I was worried about you, but it was too much of a mess to try and explain. I am sorry I let that get us into a fight. He's just so close to you I wasn't sure how'd you handle it. " She explained. He pulled her tighter then pulled back. He hated she felt like that. It was a tough situation all around he realized. "Just next time you're scared tell me okay? I can handle it." He told her solemnly. She nodded and he tickled her slightly on her ribs. "I did like feeling like a hero for about two seconds though." He laughed. Things were good again and he hoped it would stay that way, his girlfriend safe his friend a thief but safe and he had come clean. Also Hanna hadn't meant to keep the truth for him but he hoped whatever the circumstances were she'd be honest with him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Blonde leading 2x17 . Dear msalv Thank for your review! Glad you liked the last chapter. It was a painful scene but I found it isn't so bad in Caleb's point of view. You really do see him not hate Mona so much. I think their conversation in the car was fake from Mona's part but Caleb heard her. Soon after who is having help him find his costume? Mona. Sad to find out he was wrong. I actually had fun writing it. It is hard on Caleb and it was hard to do but overall he loves Hanna and that is what matters. I could send you a bit if you're that worried before you read the whole thing. I think I will cry when I have to write him breaking up with her in season 3 :( I am not there yet but almost! Please review! Do you guys like longer or shorter chapters? Is it too much not enough caleb thoughts ? I try and give at least an explanation behind scenes what he has going on instead of just jumping from scene to scene. Tell me thoughts in kind way please? Enjoy! Please people I need someone to talk plll too! pm me! and review! I have school but it helps me write. I have 3x02 written working on 3x03. **

Sadly though that wasn't the case, of Hanna being honest with him. Since Lucas and Hanna were safe he went back to working on the files from the "Found" phone. He wished that she would tell him and he tried to ask her but she would either just dodge it or say she couldn't say but she couldn't say why. Caleb dove in working harder on the files hoping he could find something definite so he could have Hanna give him answers. He liked this coffee shop and was siting fixing the video on his laptop when he saw someone he knew to be of a dark haired tall guy. It took him a second then he realized it was the guy he had seen with Jenna at the swim meet. Garrett the cop. He noticed Garret sitting near him at the coffee shop. He remembered Hanna questioned him how he did his work at school he grabbed his things and prepared to go, just to be safe. Caleb was surprised to hear Garrett call him back.

"Hey." Caleb turned around not knowing what to expect but then heard Garrett say "Forgot your keys." Caleb looked down and grabbed his keys from the table. "Oh man I totally know what that's like. You get so wrapped up in something you forget where you are. Two hours later it's like 'Where did I park my car? Did I even drive here?'" Garrett conversationally said. "Thanks." Caleb simply said and walked away it was all Caleb could think of to say. How long had he been there? It seemed Garrett was hinting he knew what Caleb was doing. Now he hoped this was enough to get answers. He came and knocked on Hanna's door. She answered. "Hey." He said quietly. "Hey I've been worried about you." Hanna greeted him. "Yeah me too." Caleb stated and Hanna looked at him worriedly but he moved on and asked harshly as he turned around to face her. "What the hell is this?" "What do you mean?" Hanna asked in an innocent voice. "I decoded another segment. This is about Alison DiLaurentis's murder isn't it?" He informed her that he knew this was no ordinary lost phone. "It's complicated." Hanna stated as she walked away. "Yeah I can tell." He seen party what was on the videos. The angry Ian and Garret on the video, the spiteful Jenna. Just one thing really didn't make sense and it bothered him.

"Hanna why are you and your friends looking into a crime that somebody's already confessed to? Do you think somebody else killed her? Somebody in this video?" Caleb asked in a worried tone slightly in his voice. "Caleb…" Hanna tried to say but he wasn't having it. "No just tell me what these videos are all about and stop making me imagine the worst!" He exclaimed as he stepped closer to her ,her back facing him. "Whatever you imagine isn't as bad as it really is." She spun around and tried to reassure him . "Hey I can protect you. You just –you gotta tell me." Caleb pleased with her. "I can't tell you." Hanna said quietly. "Why? Because I can't handle it?" He thought they had talked about this. That they had agreed that Caleb could handle things. "Because I can't handle it. I'm afraid." Hanna admitted finally as he stared at her. "I told you I can protect you." He tried to tell her again but she interrupted him. "No I'm afraid for you. You just gotta stop working on these videos all right? They're dangerous." Hanna pleaded with him quietly. He looked away slightly. "I get that. Especially when the people we are talking about are in this town watching me." He said quietly. He didn't like being watched. It feels like not too long ago they were having these troubles only to find it was the private investigator. Caleb didn't think it was going to be the case this time. "What are you talking about?" Hanna asked him. "I was working at this today at the café, and I looked up and Officer Garrett was sitting two tables away." He was surprised as the flashdrive he had held up was suddenly snatched from his hands and thrown into a blender despite his protests as she cut it on. "What are you-Hey! Hanna,Hanna! What the hell! I spent hours on that." He exclaimed in an angry voice. "Look I don't care. You are out of the phone tech business, as of now." She told him firmly. If only she hadn't admitted she'd been afraid. He then might would've had to walk away for a while. How she was acting…but he knew this wasn't the usual Hanna. He wanted her back and was willing to do whatever it took to make that happen.

This time it was the girls time to be surprised he thought. He called Emily and told her to get Spencer and Aria if she could but left Hanna out. They showed up and the girls looked around. "Hey." Caleb said softly. "Where's Hanna?" Emily asked quietly. " That's why you're here." He said quietly. "Hanna kind of had a meltdown and destroyed the flashdrive." Caleb explained to them. "What do you mean she destroyed the flashdrive?" Spencer asked him in disbelief. "I mean she vaporized it. Nothing left but smoke." Caleb let them know this was no techy top Hanna had gone ninja on the flashdrive. " But why would she do that? That was the most important thing." Emily exclaimed. He disliked their lack of faith in them. What was techy rule Number 1? Make sure important files are saved and backed up. "Obviously it was important okay? That's why I kept a copy of the files." Caleb told them. "You did?" Spencer asked in relief. "Yeah. And I'll keep working on them too. If we keep it a secret from Hanna." Caleb explained and told his condition.

"Why?" Spencer asked in a confused voice. That seemed odd to Caleb shouldn't she know? But he explained anyways. " Because I love her and I want to protect her and it seems like finding out what is on that phone is the best way to accomplish that." He told them. "No I don't want to lie to Hanna Caleb. And I don't want to lie to you." Spencer said cautiously. Caleb was surprised Spencer Hastings was backing down but he knew this was the key so they wouldn't really back out. "Yeah about that. If I'm going to do this I'm going to need something from you." Caleb said firmly. "What?" Spencer questioned looking back at him. "Answers . Starting with what is it that Hanna is so afraid of me finding?" Caleb kept up the firm tone and explained his terms. Just then Emily's phone rang and she answered it and went into the other room and talked in hushed tones. "It Aria." She explained. She'll be here soon. I better go fill her in." She explained. Spencer nodded and then turned to Caleb after she ran out the door. "So…where shall we start?" Spencer asked. Caleb thought a minute. He knew had to choose his questions carefully. "Why is Hanna so afraid?" He asked her, he figured sticking with that question was a good start.

"She's afraid because the owner of the phone might be connected to who hurt Alison" She explained. " Do you know who owns the phone?" Caleb questioned her. She pondered for a minute the sighed and said "For sure? No I don't ." Spencer admitted. Caleb gave her a look and she simply said "Here's what I do know. You were hired by Jenna to find a key right?" She questioned him. He nodded looking down at what he had done. She continued on staring at him and he began remembering the task at hand. "Right" He stated and looked up at her again. He had changed and now he was going to help Hanna. " So we found the key. That key led us to a flashdrive with videos." Spencer explained. "The one they were talking about." Caleb realized out loud. " Spencer nodded and continued. "After that everything with Ian happened but" She held up her hand as Caleb was about to interrupt. "His suicide note was fake. The cops can't see it but I and the girls can." She told him. "How?" Caleb questioned. " He was my brother in law." She stiffened and fidgeted then went on. "So we went to the police. Garret to be exact. Not too long after we were found tampering with evidence. We don't know how far they were willing to go, then or now. We know Garrett and Jenna have motive . You know what's she capable of. She has wrapped around her little finger. That's all I can tell you." Caleb nodded and considered for a minute but figured for now it was enough or one night and he knew something was up with those two. "You can't tell anyone I told you this Caleb." Spencer instructed. He nodded again. "I understand. Here's what I have so far. I'm going to get back to work." He said quietly. It was a lot to take in but it made sense. He knew one thing he had to keep Hanna safe no matter what the costs.


	17. Chapter 17

**1 I loved him with the girls in this. 2 I wanted to extend scene him and Hanna. Do you know how long it took me to figure out from that to later he's working on the videos again but Hanna is fine with it she knows he's working on videos still in the next episode no problem so I explained that. 3 and the Garrett Caleb scene was SO fun to write. No reviews. Very sad. :( **

**A ksis before lying. 18. Just saying. **

"Check this out." "What is it?" "It's just some old box. That's weird" was heard from the video screen with four people crowded around it.

"Turn the volume up." Aria requested. "Can you make the view fullscreen?" Emily asked . "Maybe make it lighter? The picture seems really dark." Spencer asked absentmindedly. All girls were very intent on the computer screen. "All right that's it I've officially stopped taking requests." Caleb joked. He was secretly glad to get a bit of a better chance to know the girls. "Can you guys like back up a little bit?" Caleb asked harshly. While seeing them was nice he liked his personal space too. "We're not even standing that close to you." Spencer said quietly. " Really? Then how do I know that you had a cheeseburger for lunch?" Caleb flippantly said to her then turned back to the screen. "Umm Haven't we already seen this before?" Aria asked cautiously. "uh Yeah but look here." Caleb pointed out. " It's the box Jason gave me of Ali's." Aria revealed "I still can't see what's inside it though." Spencer stated. " Just give me a second." Caleb responded. A phone rang and it was Emily's who ignored it. "It's Hanna." She explained. "We may be able to get a clear shot if I -" Caleb started to say but was interrupted Aria's phone who ignored it as well. "Hanna" She explained again sadly and sighed. "If I play it out frame by frame." This time it was his phone who rang and he didn't' say anything. "Uh I can maybe able to blow up the image but then-" He was interrupted again by Spencers phone. It would be funny if it wasn't forced to be so secretive, at how relentless Hanna was. . "Guess we know who's low man on the totem pole." Spencer sighed and joked. "Yeah I can't take it anymore" As she picked up the phone .

Spencer talked as Caleb kept trying to work but the other girls were distracting and somehow a glass fell over and Aria exclaimed "Emily!" "You guys shut up!" Spencer exclaimed to them and the cat was out of the bag. Well about Spencer not being alone that is. He was keeping his mouth shut so she wouldn't know he was there. "You're kidding me" Spencer said in and the girls started to bicker but Caleb interrupted them. "Hey Ladies!" They had more important things to deal with right now. He gets them to focus on the screen of what he'd been working on. "Is that a driver's license?" Spencer asked looking closer. "Yeah" Caleb responded quietly. "Is that Melissa?" Emily asked trying to get a better look. "I don't know it could be Jenna it's just kinda hard to tell." Aria responded quietly. "Hold on." Caleb said quietly as he worked on it. They screen got closer to the license and Spencer said quietly is disbelief "It's Ali. "But Ali already had a fake id." Emily pointed out. "And it definitely wasn't this one Emily added. Spencer asked the real question that was important. "Why would she need an id that didn't even look like her?" While now it wasn't known for sure but Alison seemed to have a lot more complicated life then once thought. With the videos it was bad enough but now this? This girl was in some deep trouble that obviously didn't end well. He was going to make sure Hanna didn't end up like Ali.

Caleb walked up to where she was on the porch. He had heard from Hanna saying they needed to talk."I don't get it. You knew how long it took for me to trust you again. Why would you ruin that?" She asked quietly staring at him from her chair. "I didn't think you'd find out." Caleb said quietly and Hanna quickly retorted angrily "Wow wrong answer." "Just let me finish okay?" He pleaded quietly. "I didn't think you'd find out until I solved whatever it is you guys are trying to solve." Caleb explained looking at her with soft eyes. "I don't need that. I needed you not to go behind my back." Hanna told him harshly. "Hanna I know that you were trying to protect me, but I was worried about you." Caleb was trying to make her understand. "You're not the only one I'm trying to protect Caleb." She dropped a huge bomb on him. He looked at her as she explained her story. "Last year it was really bad for me and my mom." "What do you mean?" Caleb asked cautiously. "No one really even knew because I was still wearing the same clothes and driving the same car, but we were totally broke." Hanna said with sadness in her voice. "What's broke? It might mean something completely different for you than it does to me." Caleb asked not to be mean but wanting verification and to make sure they were on the same page as he pulled out a chair to sit near Hanna. He was just glad she hadn't chased him off. "We almost lost our house." Hanna looked at him with a hard line to her mouth, which worried Caleb he now realized his comment then was out of line. He sank down slowly in shock. "My mom got money from the bank to tide us over." She explained. "Do you still need-" He started to ask but Hanna interrupted him. He would if she needed it. She had helped him out. Not only with Janet but also with her own mom and letting him stay there. They were both like each other though, unwilling to ask for help. "No. That's not why I'm telling you." Hanna shook her head at him and he stared fixated on her as she further explained.

"My mom didn't borrow money from the bank. She stole it." Hanna shook her head again and finally admitted. "I've never told anyone that. Not even my friends." Hanna with her eyes tearing up but not coming down. She grabbed his hand after he offered it. "Thank you for trusting me. I promise I won't tell anybody." Caleb said sincerely. He wished things were different for her but at the same time he think it may have helped her become who she was. Either way he loved who she was and always had, and though they'd been through a lot lately they were together and she was not mad at him it seemed. He was worried if she found out she would end it. He felt so lucky to have her and even luckier to have her trust it had seemed h didn't. He saw now she did but there were other things making it complicated-or more specifically other people he thought as he listened to what she said next. "But someone else knows. And they're holding it over me." Hanna sad sadly. "Who?" Caleb questioned and as Hanna didn't' say he brought himself closer to her. "Who? Is it Jenna?" Caleb asked. "I don't know who it is but it's their phone that you're working on." Hanna said with tears in her eyes. Caleb looked down. He knew he had to do something. No one was going to get away with treating Hanna like that. He was going to do the only thing he could think of. He was going to Jenna's house to talk to her. From what he had seen it definitely looked like Jenna was involved in something and from her past it seemed all signs pointed to her.

"I want to help." He pleaded with her snapping out of his plan. "Caleb" She sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it I do need your help with this." She stated softly. "Really?" He stated. "Yes Caleb You just need to promise me one thing." She pleaded him. "What's that?" He asked her cautiously. He knew better than to say yes right away without knowing what it was. "Just be careful okay?" She asked him softly. He nodded his head and pulled her close. "What changed your mind?" He asked curiously. "I realized you'd find a way around it, possibly worse than before, how you snuck around with my friends and I didn't want that. Also working with you is always better then working against you." She explained. She looked at him then continued. "I guess I can't help hoping if we do this together we'll win." She stated sadly. He hated seeing her like this and tipped her chin up to look at him. "We're not giving up Hanna". He stated. "We won't." She agreed a bit stronger with his encouragement and they held each other for a long time.

Caleb went and knocked on Jenna's door at her house. He waited for a minute but it seemed no one was home so he was walking away. Caleb had figured he would come back later and that this wasn't over but suddenly he heard a cop car had its sirens on from out of nowhere pulled up to where he was when he was grabbing his bike. It was Officer Garrett who stepped out surprise surprise. "What were you doing?" Garrett questioned harshly. "Just knocking on the door." Caleb explained confused a bit he wasn't expecting to run into Officer Garrett but calmed down after a second of thought that he hadn't done anything wrong. "Who were you looking for." "Jenna. Have you seen her?" Caleb told him then asked hoping to turn the tables and have a chance to ask some questions of his own but that wasn't going to happen. "No not for while."Garrett said shortly. "What are you wanting to talk to her about" Garrett asked darkly. " That's between me and her." Caleb told him quietly. He wasn't going to let this guy intimidate him cop or not. "Well if you're looking to get your old job back it's too late. She found someone else." Garrett told him in a low voice as his hands became fists for just a second and He could feel his anger. "No actually I came by to tell her to stop threatening Hanna and her friends." Caleb said quietly hoping he wasn't saying the wrong thing but figured this guy had a lot he wanted to keep secret too and knew he couldn't back down on that point at least. "You better be a lot scarier than that if you want Jenna to take you seriously." Garrett laughed but it was a dark laugh. After he said it he moved his hand to his gun ,he's showing off like a peacock he realized. "I'm gonna go now." Caleb said quietly knowing he wasn't going to get anything accomplished tonight. This was it, for now. "Yeah you do that." Garrett said in a condescending voice and walked back into his car. Caleb started to move on his bike and suddenly Garrett moved the car even closer to him almost hitting him. Instead of backing down he simply gave another hard look at Caleb and revved the engine. Caleb wasn't giving up though. Hanna meant too much too him.


	18. Chapter 18

**The naked Truth 2-19 . YES! CALEB AND JENNA SMACKDOWN TIME! MSALV thank you again for reviewing and I am glad you liked the last chapter. May I say i liked how pll did not take a break. Once upon a time did and I was soooooo bummed. Sorry it's been a bit. Enjoy! review! PLL talk! **

Caleb was happy to join Hanna. He was trying his best to be there for Hanna but with so many people he couldn't be there for her like he wanted too. He had been given the picture but knew Hanna would never do something like that. As much as she didn't like Kate Hanna would not go this far. He was told to go in this certain group and it ended up being with Aria and Jenna. "Hey did you know she was going to be in this group?" Caleb asked Aria as they watched her play piano. "No". Aria replied. "If I did I would have given myself a fever this morning." Aria retorted. Caleb laughs. Jenna looks back at them. Though he wished he could be with Hanna to support her he couldn't help it. He was glad to be with someone he knew and liked though so he sat next to Aria. A blond haired guy enters the room and Aria suddenly says. "You've got to be kidding me" in disbelief. "What, you know that guy?" Caleb asked in curiosity. "Yeah. It's Alisons brother." She explained. His voice opened in surprise for a second but it went away. They did sort of look alike. So far he might have been a part of the club but so far had no proof he was involved in anything bad to Hanna or her friends so he wasn't going to worry about him unless he had too. Caleb sat with his arms folded as Jenna took her seat across the circle. "I can't do this." Aria exclaims and jumps up from her seat but Caleb interrupted her. Aria sat back down as he talked "I don't think you've got a choice. Besides with everybody spilling their guts today, some of us might have a lot to say." He said his voice filled with meaning as he looked at Jenna. "I know I do." His voice filled with confidence as he sat up straighter in his seat as he looked at Jenna. They were sititng there while Spencer's mom was reading the truth up book when Aria's phone starting beeping interrupting the silence "Sorry. Forgot to turn it off." Aria apologized an embarrassed look on her face. Caleb laughed glad to have a distraction from picking at his nails. She looked at her phone longer which Caleb found strange but Caleb didn't see too much as he was staring at the ceiling. They watched as Jenna pulled something from her purse and ate it. The break was too short. He sat with Hanna just to be with her. She was not very happy. She shortly said she and someone else didn't get along well. He knew she would need some time so he didn't ask her about it then. He told her how he had gone to see Jenna but she hadn't been there and how Garrett had came. She tried to ask what happened but said "Hanna just know one thing, you're not going down, Jenna is, and possibly Kate too." He said darkly.

Mrs. Hastings seemed to be more prepared and directive finally and was passing out sheets . "Feel free to write down anything you want. It's anonymous." She explained. She was walking through the line of chairs and when she got to Jenna offered quietly "Jenna if you need help I can-" but was interrupted by Jenna saying shortly. "No thank you I'll pass." Mrs. Hastings looked at the others and firmly said. "Well I'm sorry but that's not really an option. If you prefer Jason He'll be back in a few minutes with flashlights or if there is someone else you trust-" Mrs. Hastings tried to bargain with her but was again cut off. "I don't trust anyone here." Jenna replied. " Okay Well keep in mind that this day is about opening up to new possibilities and you'll be expected to-" Mrs. Hastings looked tired and tried to explain the drill and Jenna wasn't going for it. Which Caleb didn't blame her. One sleepover at the school singnig kumbaya wasn't going to fix everything. He agreed there needed to be honesty but he wasn't sure if this was the way to find it out. He was going to work with that they had though. "To what? To forgive all the classmates who've mistreated me?" Jenna laughed darkly. "I'm not big on group hugs Mrs. Hastings. I don't need a special flashlight to know what people around here are hiding. This school's filled with phonies and liars. They're everywhere." Jenna spat out. Mrs. Hastings looked down he could tell she was growing weary of this and Caleb had to give her props it was obviously her lawyer skills that were keeping this going. "In what way have you been mistreated?" Mrs. Hastings asked in a businesslike tone. "How much time have you got? Oh should I-should I start with the day that I was cornered in the girls bathroom and smacked?" Jenna ranted off. "Is she talking about Hanna?" Caleb whispered to Aria who nodded quickly her eyes wide in shock . Caleb knew his chance was coming. "Did you report this?" Mrs. Hastings asked concerned. "Well she couldn't." Caleb jumped in. "Wait Caleb!" Aria said grabbing at his arm in protest but Caleb kept on. "No because if she had , she would have to admit that she threw the first punch." Caleb said loudly and everyone suddenly was staring at her and he was sure even Jenna knew it. "Isn't that right Jenna?" He asked quietly but Jenna just sat silently so Caleb kept on. "So just to clarify we are telling the whole truth today right?" Caleb questioned looking up at Mrs. Hastings after a quick glance back at Jenna for a second. "Not just the part we want everyone wants to remember?" He had finished the most important part of his speech but just for Jennas sake he needed a signature. "By the way. This is Caleb speaking. In case you were confused." He ended in a dark voice. No one was going to hurt Hanna without answering to him. She wasn't his puppet anymore and he was going to make sure Jenna knew that, and that Hanna could not be one of Jenna's puppets either. After that Mrs. Hastings brought back order and told Jenna they could write down anything and they were starting now. Caleb thought about it. He knew a lot more then he should. That wasn't really what he wanted to put though stuff he didn't like. Finally he wasn't sure why but thoughts of home came from him. From being with his mom lately she had never mentioned his Father. This made Caleb nervous. Never knowing. Even his Aunt never said anything the short time he was with her. This was very troubling as to why. Who was his Father? What had he done that was so terrible? "I'm afraid of my Dad." He wrote simply wanting to keep it short. It summed him up well.

"Come on you have to eat something." Caleb pleaded with her holding up a sandwich for her. It was their mealtime and they were sitting up on the rooftop Caleb had picked a lock and snuck up here. "My mom thinks I sent that picture too." Hanna said in a defeated voice staring off not interested in the food at all. "No she doesn't." Caleb shook his head at her. but she jumped in before he could say more "Only four people in this whole town who don't think I liv e in the sewer." Hanna retorted he wasn't sure if it was to her or him but he knew what he had to do either way. "I tried that. Believe me the roof is much better" Caleb joked hoping to cheer her up a bit. She looking at him "Maybe we should just go to California. They have high schools there." Hanna pointed out. That wasn't the take he wanted her to have. "We're not going to California." He stated to her simply with a shake of his head as much as he hated seeing her look upset as she did now he knew running away wasn't the answer. He also knew this was hard on Hanna she could never leave her friends. "Give me your cell phone." He advised her. "I can trace an I.P address" Caleb was saying but behind them they heard a thud. "What was that?" Hanna asked looking a bit frightened as they both looked behind them. "Just the plastic." Caleb observed looking at the flaps of plastic from the wind. "Are you sure we're the only ones up here?" Hanna asked him looking a bit nervous. "I'm positive. Nobody comes up here." Caleb assured her. "I found it when I was squatting in the school. This was like my patio" He explained. Now that they both knew there was no danger Caleb went back to his original thought. "Where's your cell phone?" He asked her. "Just let me help you" He pleaded with her. "Just hold me." She interrupted him as she faced him. "Okay? That will help me. " She said looking at him with those eyes of hers full of the weariness of life lately. He put his arm around her and pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. She was fragile lately. They stayed like that for a while and Caleb thought they should do this more often.

He was doing the truth up activities which were pretty boring and working on Hanna's phone when he could. He got texts snuck in at night using Emily's phone to his she quickly explained the new situation how he didn't need to bother working on her phone anymore. He was confused and as she was busy with the girls she explained what had happened that it had been Kate all along. This angered Caleb but Hanna told him she was in enough trouble as it is. He told her he was proud of her and a little jealous she figured it out before he did. He was happy it had worked out he definitely didn't want her in trouble. He could sleep soundly tonight all the drama of late hopefully easing at least a bit. He thought he heard a shuffling noise as he left but he just ignored it and kept sleeping.

CtRL A 2x20.

"I thought you couldn't get online in this cave." Hanna asked curiously as Caleb was on his laptop as usual. "I've got a hotspot in my pocket." Caleb informed her as he kept his eyes on the screen causing Hanna to give him a look and say "Yeah I know but what does that have to do with computers?" She asked in a longing voice. She smiled teasingly at him. He leaned forward and smiled pulling out a small object that looked like a flashdrive out of his pocket. "I am the wifi." He proclaimed proudly holding it up. " Koo-Koo-Katchoo." He teasingly said. They both laughed glad to have a calm between storms of what had been going on lately. Or so they thought.

Hanna had walked off to talk to her friends after the swim team emerged when the fun was broken up by the cops showing up. Everything and everyone hushed and quieted immediately. They walked right up to him. He didn't like this. It would be bad for business he worried then thought about that jerk Noel Kahn he seemed more popular since He'd heard Noel had been kicked out of school so he calmed down as there was not anything he could do anything about it anyways. "Caleb Rivers?" Garrett questioned. Caleb looked up and shut down his laptop so Garrett wouldn't see what he was working on. "I got a court order here to impound your laptop." He explained shortly pulling out a document. "What for?" Caleb questioned him quietly. He didn't question if it was real, just the reason behind it. "Someone's been hacking into secure school files. I traced them back to your IP address." Garrett explained simply. "You think If I did something like that I'd be stupid enough to leave a trail?" Caleb laughed bitterly as he eyed the court order. Garrett knew after all from Jenna that he was no amateur when it came to computers. "We'll see. Come on hand it over." Garrett said firmly with a grimace on his face. Caleb reached down and handed him the laptop. "Any passwords we're gonna need?" Garrett asked quietly looking at him carefully. Caleb stood up and said firmly. "Court order says you can take the machine. It doesn't say anything about what's in my head." Garrett and the other officer turned and left without another word. Hanna came over quickly. "What was that about?" She asked quietly. "Don't worry about it." He said quickly. "'Don't worry about it' He took your computer!" Hanna exclaimed. "They couldn't get into it with a can opener. " Caleb reassured her. She sighed and said quickly. "Be right back." And she walked off.

"Why aren't you more freaked out about this?" Hanna asked him in an almost frazzled voice as she paced the floor. "Because I think you're freaked out enough for the best of us." Caleb informed her. He took her by her arms to help calm her down. "Hey. I didn't do what they think I did. They're just fishing. They made it up there is nothing on my laptop." Caleb tried to reassure her. He hated thinking she was doubting him again. "What about the information from the phone we gave you?" Hanna questioned him. He was glad she was finally talking to him about it with less fear and he felt a bit of relief. Maybe she wasn't doubting him after all. "I keep it on flashdrives I back it up online." He told her. "Besides even if there is shady stuff on my computer it still wouldn't matter." He told her. "Yes it would, it does." She pleaded with him. "No . They couldn't get through my firewall. Not without my help." He stated a bit proudly.

"You know how I was worried about something bag happening to you if you kept decoding this stupid phone?" She asked him. "Yeah." He stated simply. "Well this is it! Someone broke into your computer and put those stolen files on your hard drive where you wouldn't be able to find them. And I think that someone might be Garrett." She informed him. "How do you know that?" He asked her looking at her strangely. "I just do!" She exclaimed. He knew Garrett and Jenna were into shady stuff but that seemed strange as to why they would do that. Obviously he knew they wouldn't like him after seeing Garrett and Jenna's and truth up day but he hadn't expected this. Or Hanna to know about it. It did make sense the more he thought about it though. He realized this might just not be a scare tactic this might be bigger than that. "So can't you just go online and do that magic thing where you remotely hack into your computer and erase all the scary bad stuff?" She questioned him gesturing to a computer. "That's a real thing right?" She clarified. "Yeah I can do that." He stated. He figured Hanna was right and hopefully soon the police would see that he had none of these stolen files and would give him his computer back. He didn't admit he really didn't like being without his laptop. "All the letters are initials of cities where I grew up in the order that I lived there. So Seattle Wilmette ,Etc, I also alternate capital letters." Caleb explained his password to her. "1105? What's that? Hanna asked curiously ." "Nothing just a number. It's good to use numbers in your password." He evasively said. "Just a number? There was an exclamation point after it." Hanna commented quietly. "Yeah well it's good to use punctuation too." Caleb said looking funny at first and but seemed more settled at the end as he changed the subject. She didn't notice he hoped but he had to eye and check and see if she believed him after he said that. Just for a second "Once I'm logged in I can search and destroy all the files I want. Crap!" He stated suddenly the pride in his voice going away as a warning window popped up. "Remote Access Unavailable. Cannot connect to Host computer." "What what's wrong?" Hanna asked searching the screen trying to find the problem. "I can't connect." He said quietly. "Well don't you have your hot thingy?" Hanna questioned him quickly. "Spot yeah, but the problem is on the other end." He explained then continued. " Either they haven't even tried to mess with my computer yet ,or they're smart enough to keep it offline."

A while later and Caleb was really starting to miss his laptop. He was calling to check up on it but wasn't having much luck so far. "Hello this is Caleb Rivers. I was checking on my laptop again…" After a minute he was connected to someone in charge. " I'm afraid we can't give you your laptop back yet." The man said quietly. "Have they found something on it?" Caleb questioned the man, "They need more time the police are very busy." The man continued in a bored tone. "Do you have any idea when I can get the thing back?" Caleb asked urgently. "What's the rush Mr. Rivers?" The man asked. "Because I'm a high school student. I've got papers to write and homework to do. Plus they cost a lot of money. Plus it's mine!" Caleb said angrily. "Look Mr. Rivers I just suggest that today I can schedule if you work with the police and assist them it will speed along this considerably ,otherwise we might have to hang onto for quite a while to find answers. Have a good day. Goodbye." The man ranted off quickly. Caleb scoffed and hung up the phone. He couldn't even know what to say. So much for the cops being helpful. "Was that the cops?" Hanna questioned coming up to him. "What'd they say?" She asked curiously. "They said I could get my laptop back today." Caleb stated. "Really?" Hanna asked excitement in her tone. "Yeah if I cooperate." Caleb stated darkly not liking this at all. "What are you going to do?" She questioned him. He sighed and shook his head and walked away.

He didn't know. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach what Hanna said might be right. He had been in trouble before but now compared to his past he a lot more to lose. Hanna, things were going well for him here , as well as he had his family to think about now. He hated this.

Hanna got a call from Caleb. "Hey! Where are you? I thought you'd be here an hour ago!" Hanna exclaimed as she picked up the phone. "It might actually take a while." Caleb said gloomily. "Well where are you right now?" Hanna questioned him. "Police Station." He uttered two words he wished he didn't have to say to Hanna. He was out of options though since there was definitely a chance he might be framed he had to fix it now and he needed Hanna. Also if he left her out of this he knew he'd never hear the end of it. Also he trusted her to make sure things ended up okay and just not with his password. "Wait you're going to talk to them?" She asked her voice rising. "I don't think I have any choice." He stated simply. "So you said Garrett knows how to get in anyway?" Caleb asked hoping the answer was no. "I don't know, I think so." She answered uncertainty all in her voice. The door opened and it was Wilden coming in the door followed by Garrett and he turned around to get more seconds of talking to Hanna. "Hanna listen to me. I'm in a really hot spot right now." He asked the hinting in his voice and he hoped Hanna would get it. "I know Caleb.." Hanna started to say but he interrupted her. "Hanna I need your help." He said and quickly hung up the phone. "This way." Wilden instructed him and held the door open and led him down a hallway.

"We're glad we didn't have to contact any of your family in California." Wilden told him quietly. I know that would've been hard on you. The way this sort of thing looks." Wilden continued on pretending to sound conversational but Caleb could read between the lines. "You don't have to call them. I didn't do anything wrong. You asked me to come in, here I am." Caleb told him not looking away. Darren looked at him some more then pushed the laptop towards him. "I wanna watch you login." Wilden instructed him. As he walked over Wilden continued "And make sure there's not funny business" as Caleb was about to open the laptop Wilden paused him for effect. "Okay." Caleb stated dully. "You sure you want me to show them what's on here?" He focused his attention on Garrett now. "Start typing." Garrett instructed as he didn't look away. Caleb focused on the computer and started slowly logging in. The computer beeped and he was logged in and Wilden immediately told him "Stand over there. Go." And though Caleb hated it he had to do what he was told. He sighted. He hated being treated like a criminal. Caleb watched thankful he had a lot of files to distract them. "The folders clean." Wilden assented. "Try the next one." Garrett suggested. "Be sure to check out my video selection." Caleb threw out there to rile up Garrett. It worked for a second Garrett and Wilden looked up. The next thing that happened was they had found the folder with the stolen information in it-just in time for it go be erased. "You must've done something typed in a code or or-" Garrett fumbled but Caleb knew it was over. Hanna had done it. "I told you. I was hacked. Probably got a virus or something." Caleb said nonchalantly. He wondered if he really could push them to see the video but he knew now wasn't the time. He had to go make the arrangements and the paperwork to get his laptop back. He had it in his bag and was walking outside and found Hanna waiting for him. He ran to see her so glad she had done it and everything for now was okay. He hugged her. "Did it." He grinned at her. He was surprised to have her hit him. "What?" He asked surprised but a smile and laugh on his face and eyes. " 1105? November 5th? You couldn't have just told me it was the night that we- you know. " Hanna looked at him fully. "Hanna , there's an exclamation point." He said softly." As to him it was obvious. They held each other longer until Hanna pulled back and Caleb turned around to see Officer Garrett walking out not looking to happy. He didn't want Hanna to be uncomfortable so Caleb suggested " Let's get out of here." "No. Let's throw it in his face a little longer." She said quietly a slight smile on her lips as she eyed Garrett and then started to kiss him passionately and Caleb wasn't complaining. She always had the best ideas.


	19. Chapter 19

**IT'S THE LAST ONE! for this season anyways. Sorry took me a while school and such. Anyways I hope you guys like it. Msalv thank you for reviewing as always and yes last chapter WAS amazing with Caleb telling off Jenna. I am glad you liked it. Also ...yes there is Mona but I think it makes it interesting. As I said He goes from angry at her to she helps him with the costume. I can't help it the writers made it kiss Mona but he is in love with Hanna. They're in a tight spot so I am simply putting his thoughts in that Anyways I thought we needed a Haleb scene because Caleb is there for her. Enjoy play nice. and oh I miss even the A reivews...how sad am I :P**

Caleb kept himself pretty busy working on the videos. One he was working on the video more now that the other girls were working on Vivian Darkbloom as Hanna told him. As he worked on the videos he saw a dark haired girl show up in the room on the video. "Where is she?" She angrily burst in the room with all the others. Caleb didn't know what this meant but he knew Hanna needed to know about it ASAP. He sent her an email to let her know it was urgent.

Caleb called Hanna before school one morning and heard a female voice . "Hello?" "Hanna?" Caleb asked confused it almost sounded like her but Caleb's stomach dropped as he heard on the other line "No this is her mother. I don't' know what you're calling her on Caleb because Hanna doesn't own a phone anymore." And he was hung up on. Crap. He had really bad timing, and why did the Marin women always have to sound alike? He knew Hanna had been at odds more with her mother, being in the dark about some of the aspects of her life like before having her boyfriend crack phones and things of that nature-including that someone was threatening Hanna.

"Hey!" Caleb rushed up to her and gave her a kiss. "Sorry about this morning . Did you get in trouble?" He asked "I'm always in trouble." Hanna teasingly look on her face. . "So are we still on for tonight?" Caleb questioned her. He really was hoping to just have some quality time with Hanna with no drama. They had dealt with the cops and the crazy truth up day and having to spend lots of time working on the flashdrive. Some time for just the two of them was just what they needed He thought but sadly found it was not going to happen. " Yes ummm… monas sleeping over though so maybe she can join us?" Hanna suggested. " Oh great." Caleb said with surprise but did his best to try and keep his voice friendly but felt he wasn't doing a very good job. "Actually I can't . Got a paper due." Mona said apparently picking up on how Caleb felt. " But we're still on for our slumber party. See ya. " Can you at least pretend not to hate her?" Hanna asked in a harsh tone "I thought that I was." Caleb said quietly which Hanna shook her head at. He'd been civil to her but he couldn't help how he felt about her. He could understand wanting to protect her friend but keeping back that letter was a huge deal. Also how she had been with him on the phone was bad too. All that was just the beginning but he decided later on he would try more for Hanna. He was really wishing he hadn't thought that when later Hanna comes up to him and says she needs him to do something way beyond that- she wanted him to kiss _her_?

They'd been talking she'd come up to him at school and told him about her new plan."You're kidding right? Is this some kind of test?" Caleb asked her harshly if so they were going to need a serious talk. He could not believe what he was hearing now . " Please?" Hanna asked quietly. " Ok Cracking the code to a cell phone is one thing but now we are crossing over to like fear factor territory. You know how I feel about Mona." Caleb tried to explain to her. "I know but I also know there's someone out there trying to split us up." Hanna reminded him. "Did something happen since-"Caleb tried to question but even if she hadn't interrupted him he wouldn't have said anything much more anyways all their crazy situations were running together and it was getting difficult to keep track if it all. "It's not about what this person's already done . it's about what we can get them to do. Now tonight." Hanna firmly told him. Caleb looked away hating he'd have to do this but knew she was right.

The ride over had been silent and awkward. He hoped it would be less awkward once they got to where the plan was supposed to happen but that wasn't the case. Caleb sat resting his head against his head as Mona pulled the car to a stop and sighed. "So…. should we put the dome light on…. Or is that too weird?" Mona asked cautiously and he could tell she wasn't comfortable with this idea either. "I think we passed weird about two blocks ago." He laughed softly.

Mona looked around for a second sighed and started talking off her seatbelt causing Caleb to question her. "What are you doing ." "Unbuckling." Monda replied simply. "Why?" Caleb questioned her. He couldn't help but worry this was a hard situation .What if she came onto him and one of the other girls finds out and Hanna thinks he actually_ likes_ mona? Ew. "The car stopped moving we're parked." Mona hastily replied. Caleb sighed and took off his seatbelt as well. She took out her gum wrapped it up in the wrapper and started to talk. "Caleb look I'm not an idiot okay? I know you'd like to see my head on a stick." "You know what's let's just not go there." Caleb tried to stop her. "We have to okay? 'cause we both love Hanna and that's why we're here." Mona pointed out. Wow . He never thought they'd have one thing in common. Caleb thought as he looked away. Mona started "After Alison disappeared me and Hanna got really tight. Junior high was hellacious. We both needed extreme makeovers .and we got 'em. Everything changed and then you. You know Hanna found this great guy and I was like serial dating the lacrosse team. I admit I was jealous." Caleb just looked thoughtful as he considered what she was saying. He wasn't sure was hellacious even a word? He could understand a bit of what she was saying but still didn't think It justified what she did. For now he was shocked Mona had feelings. For Hanna at least. He cared about Hanna and he had said it would be worth it whatever he had to do to help Hanna but he hadn't expected in a million years it would be this.

"Showtime." Mona proclaimed after seeing the text. Caleb sighed and leaned towards Mona as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He awkwardly started petting her face with his arm in a strange position but it felt wrong. He turned his head and at first he couldn't do it but he forced himself to turn his head back. They had started kissing and Caleb heard a noise hoping it could be done but heard Mona's voice "Caleb don't stop we're doing this for Hanna." She reminded him. He turned his head back and kissed her longer, much longer and she moved his hair away from his face. He hated this. Her hand was on his cheek and he wished he could push it off. Finally they heard more movement and a buzz and Caleb pulled away and looked around. "No one's there." He commented sighing in relief. "I need to go." He stated quickly. He needed to get back to work on the videos. "Caleb I can drive you..." She offered lightly. "No…I'd rather walk. You understand." He said quietly and got out of the car. He was walking down the sidewalk when he saw Emily driving in her car as she stopped and she called to him. "Caleb?" She asked. "Need a lift?" Emily offered. "Mona's not hiding in there is she?" Caleb questioned just to be sure. "No." Emily shook her head and Caleb got in. "Thanks. Mona offered a ride but…." Caleb shook his head. "Did it work?" Caleb asked changing the subject. "I don't know yet." Emily admitted. "Melissa definitely saw though." " I still don't get that." Caleb said in a frustrated voice. "You saw the video." Emily pointed out. "Yes but it doesn't prove anything." Caleb shot back. "That's what we're trying to figure out." Emily reassured him. "I just know one thing. It fits with Jenna and Garrett is a creeper. Jenna was determined to find the key. Garrett seems wrapped around her finger. I went to go talk to Jenna and he about ran me over in his cop car just to try and scare me off." Caleb said darkly. "What?" Emily asked then sighed. "We shall just see what happens ok?" Emily bargained. "Emily you don't act like that unless there's a reason. A good one. They are up to something and I'm going to find out what it is." He said in a determined voice and he stared out the window. The rest of the ride was silent Caleb thanked her again for the ride and let her know if she or any of the girls needed anything.

It was the end of the school day and he was leaving. He had bumped into someone he hadn't expected. "Hey." Mona said quietly. "Hey Mona." He said quietly. "Aren't you supposed to be studying with Hanna?" Mona asked quiety. "No? She told you that?" He questioned confused. "Yeah." She said looking sad. "Sorry." He mumbled. "No it's okay. Not your fault." She stated with a small smile to him. She was about to walk away he asked "Wait Mona… you're not busy...could you help me with something?" Caleb asked cautiously. He felt sorry for her. He knew what it was like to be alone. She had been with Hanna and helping her since he realized he needed to give her a break.

They were looking for a while and Caleb showed several ideas in some weird vintage shop in Brookhaven for a costume which Mona shot down. " She's going as Juliet Caleb. So that means you have to be a dashing debonair Romeo." Mona exclaimed enthusiastically. "Alright alright fine. But first let's have a bit of fun." Caleb stated suddenly struck with an idea. "Give me your phone." He instructed her and took a picture of them and Mona put her arm around him for an added effect and he laughed. "Now what?" Mona asked confused. "Now send it to Hanna and show her what she's missing." He laughed. She smiled "Read set send." She smiled. "You didn't deserve that Mona. I'm sorry for before. I know you really do care about Hanna . So truce? " "Truce." Mona smiled at him and shook his hand. He called her after she sent it but Hanna didn't pick up. He and Mona spent the rest of the afternoon picking out the costume until finally Mona approved and even got coffee for the ride back. "Thanks for your help today." Caleb said quietly. "No biggie." Mona stated at him. "Just make sure you be a good Romeo to Hanna." Mona teased. "I will." Caleb laughed as she dropped him off at his house. "See you later." He waved. "See you." Mona said quietly a small smile playing on her lips.

The next day as he was still working on some of the files and sadly not finding much he was surprised to hear his phone beep. He had accidently missed a call from his Mother. He listened to it. "Hey Caleb how are you? Well I have a surprise! The boys are going to have Father son bonding time so I was hoping to bond with mine! I'm coming to Rosewood I'll be there soon ! I'm excited to see you! " He called but as expected Hanna didn't up so he left a voicemail. "Hanna please call me back I need to tell you something I have some news." He figured Hanna might not be happy but if she would answer her phone it might help a lot. He calmed down as she called him back a while later. "Hey." He said quietly. "Hi." She said. "So what's the news?" Hanna asked quietly. "Well the bad news is I can't make the Masquerade thing tonight." He explained. "What's the good news?" Hanna after a minute of disappointed silence asked hopefully. "I have a good reason. My mom's flying up to see me." He said a smile in his voice. "That's great Caleb." She said quietly. "I'm sorry about the masquerade Hanna." He sighed. "It's okay. I have to go back I'll talk to you later okay?" She asked "Bye Hanna." He said quietly and hung up. He smiled. He had done it.

It took him a bit to find her ,but find her he did. She looked beautiful he had to take a moment to compose himself. He grabbed her shoulder. "I know who you are." He whispered in her ear and placed a kiss on her neck. "Caleb?" Hanna asked turning around to face him. "You must have me confused with somebody else. My names Romeo. " He said quietly a smile on his face and eyes. " I thought you were spending the night with your mom." Hanna questioned him. "I'm going to see her tomorrow. And I wanted to surprise you." Caleb explained hoping she liked this. " I'm surprised." Hanna smiled at him. It was time to let her in on his dirty little secret. " I can't take all the credit. Mona helped me pick out the costume." He turned to smile at Mona. "Wait-Mona you did this." Hanna asked obviously very happy her boyfriend and friend were getting along. "Call me guilty." Mona shrugged obviously very pleased with herself. "You know I'm sorry about yesterday. From now on I promise no more secrets okay?" Hanna promised her. Caleb smiled. He was wondering about that but knew he had to let the girls work it out for themselves. "You'll tell me about it later. Now go dance with your sizzling hot toddy before he melts the room." Mona said quietly then teasingly insisted .Everyone laughed. Caleb laughed he wasn't sure what a toddy was but he was starting to like Mona's made up words. "I love you Mona." Hanna said sincerity in her voice. "I love you too." Mona said quietly and shut her eyes as she hugged Hanna who had come up to her. Caleb and Hanna left to go dance. He loved holding Hanna close. Words weren't needed as they kissed and held each other. "I love you." He whispered to her softly. "I love you too." Hanna smiled at him. If nothing else he remembered that moment. He wasn't sure where he ran off too and was very confused for a while. He didn't' see her again at the dance that night. He was talking to some guy and the next thing he knew she was gone.

He finally got a call from a tired Hanna sounded dead. " Hey." " Hey Hanna are you okay?" Caleb asked quickly. "Not really. Can you come by Emily's house? I need you." Hanna pleaded with him. " I'll be there." Caleb stated and hung up and he mechanically got on the route to Hanna's house. He went and hugged her when he saw her. She told him everything. About A. How Mona was the culprit. How Spencer had almost been killed. How Anne Sullivan was back and what happened with her before. How Maya was dead. He had never seen her like this and how upset she was. He pulled her close and held her as she cried. "Shh. It'll be okay Hanna. You'll get through this. The worst is over." He couldn't believe it was Mona but for now he had to be here for Hanna.

For a while they thought it was true .Sadly they were wrong.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is 3x01! I did it! I made it into the first season. It's short but Hanna was kept pretty busy. I keep it simply a short reflection they've come a long way. I did not abandon this don't worry. I actually thought I had updated more and have a lot written so I shall add to this to help us get past the wait til June. I shall try and maybe make it once a week or so to stretch it out. I have up to 3x14 written. Crazy I know. If Caleb's body is in the trunk I will cry and give up on pll. No hate I liked this but hanna lying to him and wren (bleh) was hard. It was sweet how he wanted to go with her. *hearts***

"Alirght so let's meet up after and go to the store together." Caleb tried to make plans. Stuff had been hard but they'd gotten through stuff over the months after finding out that Mona was stalking/torturing Hanna and her friends. It had brought them closer together and he liked to spend as much time as possible with her. "I can't. I have an appointment with Dr. Sullivan can you do it?" Hanna asked him. "I thought the point of cooking together was being together." Caleb pointed out. "It is! And I promise when I get back we will make an unforgettable dong po." Hanna proclaimed. This made him get a huge grin on his face. "Say it again." He asked her obviously pleased with her. "No!" Hanna exclaimed. "Please." Caleb stated with the huge smile still on his face. "No!" She exclaimed again. "Han -Do you want me to go to the store?" He pointedly asked her. "Dong po." She whispered in his ear finally. Caleb was laughing. He held out his hand "Give me the list." He asked his smile still there. They gave each other a look and Caleb walked off. Sadly it took him a little bit longer . The ginger and soy sauce were not a problem to find it was the Chinese rock sugar that was difficult. Find it he did though and later he was at Hanna's house and they were cooking. He found it was good at first to help take Hanna's mind of Mona being A but also it gave them time to be together and helped enhance their skills. They had come a long way from having mac and cheese back when he was homeless and living in her house. He smiled to himself. They had come a long way in a lot of ways. Caleb was now living in his own apartment. He did not have to deal with Janet anymore. They had gone out to a very fancy restaurant to celebrate that fact. It took her a while and she was still hurt but He was there for him. Also he could tell she was with him in a new way. With a lot less distractions and worry about before they were able to get closer in a new way. He'd help pull her together and while he knew they had their bad moments she and Hanna were good friend. It was hard for her to accept that her friend had been the one to put her through so much. He felt she might never forget she would eventually be able to move on. Things were going well and he hoped he was making her happy. He knew she needed her own time to deal with it ,but he couldn't help but be a bit nosy at times.

"How was the shrink?" He asked her as he placed his hands on her shoulders standing behind her as she cut up needed items for their meal. "It was fine." Hanna said shortly. "What did you guys talk about?" Caleb questioned her quietly. He couldn't help being curious. " Stuff." She replied in the same tone. A smile came on his face. "Did you talk about us?" He asked her in a teasing voice. "Nooo." Hanna drawled out. "How can you not talk about us? We're intimate." Caleb blurted out. Hanna turned around to look at him. "We're what?" Hanna asked him making sure she had heard right. "Yeah let's just forget that." Caleb said embarrassed and moved towards the table looking for what he could help with. "You just said the I word." Hanna said in disbelief. "You should get that." Caleb pointed out as her phone started to ring. Any other time she wouldn't have but now of course she ignored it. "I have never heard a guy say the I word." Hanna continued. "Here." Caleb exclaimed handed her phone quickly. He hadn't expected to say that he meant it but talking about it just made it feel more weird then anything , especially from him. "Well you're saved it's Spencer. To talk about this pool thing for tomorrow." Hanna trailed off in a funny voice he found odd but he gave her privacy as she walked out of the room until it had been a few minutes he just had to check on her. "What kind of progress?" He heard her ask. That sounded odd. "Hey everything okay?" Caleb asked carefully. "Spencer I don't wanna eat raw veggies if we're hanging out bikinis all day, but chips and salsa sounds great. Bye spencer." Hanna chirped into her phone and hung up. After that things seemed to go back to normal as they went back to cooking and joking and laughing.

**I hated them fighting **** and the wren bit ugggh. But I figured Hanna was pretty upset still even after talking with wren and possibly feeling guilty too so it just flowed well I thought to have him be okay with her going back. Episode 2 season 3. **

He had started working for the school a bit. It was strange having Vice Principal Hackett who told him to leave the school approach him and ask him for his help. The Vice Principal explained it as a beneficial thing for everyone. Also that he could put it on his resume if he wanted. It wasn't that difficult and looking more legit would be good. Also when he mentioned it to his mom she got very excited for him. "Hey still working on this?" Hana asked casually. "Yeah but I can fix it." Caleb defended quickly. He couldn't have his girlfriend doubt his abilities. "The school should be paying you." Hanna commented quietly with her head tilted. "A lot." Caleb joked. He noticed her expression change. "What's up? You okay?" Caleb asked her concerned. "Um I do have to meet my mom after school. She wants me to help pick out an outfit for this bank thingy so um can we do dinner tomorrow night instead?" Hanna asked casually it seemed at first but he didn't like how she twitched and acted nervous when she asked him. He would find out later though. It was one day and he had to trust Hanna. "Yeah tomorrow night's fine." Caleb said shortly. He couldn't help but be worried though. He couldn't stand the thought of Hanna keeping something from him. "Great well I'll see you later sweetie." Hanna said warmly and gave him a peck on the lips before she walked off.

"Hey took you long enough." Hanna greeted him as he walked in. "No they messed it up. They gave our order to someone else. Did you get my text?" Caleb questioned her as they went into the kitchen while carrying the food. He was glad to get the have the dinner with her since he didn't get to the other night. Though the mixup with the order was frustrating He knew the food would be worth it. "Um no I was on the phone with Aria." Hanna explained quickly. "I'm starving." Caleb embellished the food to make a statement to he hoped they could eat soon. "Me too." Hanna stated sounding sincere but suddenly glanced at the clock. "You got somewhere else you need to be?" Caleb questioned her looking straight at her, his annoyance apparent. He had waited long for this food for this dinner he had wanted last night but she bailed and now they're together and she is about to rush off on him? "No no. Of course not." Hanna said quietly and leaned forward on the table. "I thought you were starved." Caleb commented a bit later to Hanna. She had been quiet and wasn't eating much. "I guess I'm not." She stated quietly.

Caleb questioned her tiredly "Okay where do you need to be right now?" and continued " Han we stopped lying to each other a long time ago didn't we?" He reminded her pointedly. "I was thinking of visiting Mona at Radley." Hanna looked at him and stated quietly. Caleb shook his head in disbelief. He would have thought anything else. Something he noticed except at Alison being killed Hanna seemed to have a lot more sympathy for Mona then Alison but they both played games with people and treated people like dirt. "Why now just curious." He asked her trying to force down his frustration and to understand. "It's complicated." Hanna stated quietly. "No it is more than complicated it is completely whacked." Caleb said frankly. "She was my best friend in tenth grade." Hanna defended. " Yeah and she threw you a few poisoned apples in the eleventh." Caleb reminded her. "I didn't expect you to understand. Allright I know you hate her." Hanna shot him a low blow. He was trying to understand and he had given Mona a chance at the end and it had been a big mistake.

"I feel sorry for her okay but not enough to send her a get well card." Caleb laughed. "Caleb…" Hanna started to say but then was interrupted by him "I don't care if she spends the rest of her life in a paper gown, making ashtrays and pooping in a stall without a door. As long as she can't get anywhere near you or hurt you." That was the worst. He was shocked after his slight friendship with Mona to find out what she had done but he knew it was worse for Hanna after they had been friends for so long. He knew it made it ten times worse so it made him extra protective because Mona had the power to hurt Hanna a lot. "It hurts me to see her like this okay? I'm having an ambiguous loss." Hanna tried to explain but this just made Caleb more confused. "You're what?" Caleb asked in disbelief and a bit thrown off by her statement. "That's what it's called when someone dies but they're still here." Hanna said quietly looking down slightly as she explained. "Where did you pick that up?" Caleb questioned her quietly. "I googled it okay? I'm not gonna have this fight." Hanna stated then turned away from him. He knew Hanna wasn't going to go so he had to make a tough decision to protect her. Caleb sighed and said with a slight purpose in his voice.

"Fine I'll go with you." "What?" Hanna said surprise in her voice as she turned around to look at him. "To Radley I'll drive you there." Caleb stated to her. "By the time we get there visiting hours will be over." Hanna stated as if it was his fault. "Okay then we'll go tomorrow." Caleb bargained with her. "Why would you do that?" Hanna asked quietly as if she didn't know. "Because I love you. And I don't want us sneaking around each other." Caleb stated firmly at the end. He hated how she seemed so surprised at her coming with him. This was important to Hanna he hoped she could get her closure and move on. Also she said she was hurting and he could see it and he did not want that at all and would do anything to prevent that. She looked at him thoughtfully and they talked about other things slightly and Caleb hoped things would go back to normal soon.

They went to Radley after school the next day. Caleb drove her as promised in her car. He had seen a lot but he wouldn't admit it to anyone but the place creeped him out. Hanna paused outside the door and sighed. "So this won't be long." Hanna told him quietly. "If you need me I'll be right here okay?" Caleb promised her and took her hand. It also softened him a bit when she picked up her nametag he read it. It said Hanna Rivers. He liked that . So he took her hand, He hoped it helped her see he does care about her and a slight apology for last night. He lets go and Hanna enters and he ends up sitting on a bench right near the door where Hanna was

To keep his mind off of the creepy Mona he was playing solitaire. The door buzzed and Caleb shook off the sound suddenly Caleb heard a . "Pardon me? You're with Hanna?" Caleb looked up A young man with dark hair asked him. Studying him Caleb realized he must have worked there because Caleb could see his nametag. "I'm Dr. Kingston. Hanna knows me as Wren. And you are?" Wren introduced himself as Caleb stared at him then finally said. "Caleb her boyfriend." Caleb said quietly leaning forward. What does this guy want? "Very good. So you decided to join her this time?" Wren asked him politely and Caleb wondered how long Hanna's been coming here. "Yeah. Yeah Hanna does pretty much whatever she wants so figured I would get on board." Caleb stated laughing to himself in a sarcastic way to himself as much as Wren. "Well from what I've gathered coming here has been a source of great comfort for her." Wren informed him. This was news to Caleb. "She spoke to you about this?" Caleb asked surprised. "She has. We talked about patients and compassion. It seems the other day was a bit of a turning point for her. She's just starting to come to terms with all the anger that's tied to an ambiguous loss." Wren explained formally.

Caleb turned his head not believing how Hanna could not tell him about this. That's where she got the term from. "Well then I'd best press on. Please give Hanna my best. Nice meeting you." Wren said awkwardly but tried to end on a polite note. "Yeah. Same here." Caleb staring at him that He was here now and Wren didn't have a need to stick around. Several unwon games of solitaire later She comes back and He asks her how it was but she simply says "She didn't talk much." This worries him and they stay silent the rest of the drive except he does look at her a smirk on his face . "What?" She questions him annoyed. "Hanna Rivers?" He asked looking at him with her eyebrows raised. "Eyes on the road Caleb." Hanna tells him fiercely as she turns pink. He shook his head and takes her hand and says " It sounds nice that's all." She smiles and looks out the window again. For a moment it helped her and he was glad for that. They'd deal with the other stuff later.

She asks to go back later and Caleb doesn't question it. He would do anything to help her the way she looked on the car ride home not including that moment with him. He waited in the same place thankfully this time Wren steered clear of him and it was quiet. "Hey Hanna the nurse said visiting hours are over. "Caleb informed her "Hey um can you can uh can you give me a minute please just tell the nurse that uh I have to pack up." Hanna stumbled and was very flustered. It seemed to be going better than last time at least he hoped. He simply left the room until the nurse said they had to leave. "Hanna come on." Caleb insisted. He didn't want Hanna getting into any trouble and wanted to keep it going well while he could. "We're not done with this." Hanna said firmly words wishing she hadn't uttered but he left and thankfully after a minute she followed. He commented today had gone better and she nodded. He sat thoughtfully with so much he still didn't know if he should approach the topic of Wren or if he had a right to or not. He simply drove and turned up the radio. He was doing his best to be here for Hanna but it was getting very hard.


	21. Chapter 21

**Msalv I am so glad you like my story. I am again sorry I forgot to thank you for your review of the chapter 17 and 18 and yes Caleb better be alive or there will be a lot of angry letters to the you**

**CalebandHannaforever your reivew was so encouraging I do work really hard on this you guys don't even know. I am constantly okay what does caleb know in this what else is going on..not to mention tying in scenes and background stuff. Thank you.**

**Danneis: Thank you. I liked jumping around in Caleb's head. It is quite fun. I love his sarcasm which made me want to do this in the first place. **

**I now make an annoucement if you review me I will (as well as I am able) send you a short snippet sneak peak into the next chapter. Msalv and CalebandHannaforever I hope you liked yours. I would have sent you one Danneis but you don't have an account. Anyways for this. **

**Okay I LOVED doing the Mona Caleb scene! The Caleb Lucas scene was fun to of course but the first was better. I tried not to gag when doing the Wren scene. Sorry all I can't stand him. Except in once upon a time. Anyways hope you guys liked it! 3x03 Kingdom of the blind .**

He had been at school and suddenly hears some heated voices and sees smoke and this worries him. He is surprises and if he wasn't so worried he'd laugh at how Hanna is hitting at the trash can with the fire extinguisher trying to get it to work. He knew Hanna was just surprised though he was too. Lucas just leaving Hanna there with a fire in the trash can looking like nothing was wrong was just not like him at all. He thinks quickly and dumps out his water bottle dousing out the fire. "What the hell is going on?" Caleb asked exasperated. "Caleb look we've got to get out of here." Hanna said quickly as she pulled at his arm and they left quickly. They had enough going on. They didn't need a lot of questions from the teachers and principle to add to the mix. She explained on the way to the grill what happened that Lucas had set his letter to his parents on fire and was not acting like himself. She looked so worried.

"He'll be fine." He tried to reassure her but she still looked worried and nervousness was all over her face. "Lucas used to be so sweet." Hanna said in a worried tone. "Hanna the last word a guy wants a girl to describe him with is sweet." Caleb told her quietly. "Well now he's a sour patch kid." Hanna defended her worry of Lucas. "He's just making up for lost time. You know going through all the bad boy behavior he's saved up for senior year." Caleb explained to her. He hoped that's what it was but he had to keep his cool. He had a card he wanted to play. "You think so?" "Do you still talk to him?" Hanna questioned him. "Not much since I moved out of his house." Caleb admitted lowering his head. Sadly it was the case. At times Lucas would meet with him and in slow increments pay him back his money. "Will you talk to him? For me? Please? " Hanna asked looking at him with those big eyes of hers. This was what he was hoping for but for effect he shook his head. "I guess ..But I need you to do something for me. " Caleb insisted. " Name it." Hanna said confidently. "I want to make sure we are clear on this other situation." Caleb told her slowly and deliberately as her face fell. . "Caleb Mona's not dangerous anymore. She's under lock and key." Hanna insisted. "Keep it that way. You don't' owe her anything. " Caleb reminded her. " Okay." Hanna stated loudly and started to sip her drink. "Okay meaning you won't go out there anymore?" Caleb asked again to make sure. "You're sweet." Hanna chuckled softly shook her head and smiled at him and Caleb did the same but knew now it was time to take it to the next level.

"Hey!" Caleb walked quickly and called loudly to Lucas who he found in the chem lab which except for the two ex-roommates was empty. "Something I can help you with?" Lucas asked lightly. This made him angry for being so nonchalant about what happened earlier. "Dude you tried to set fire to my girlfriend." Caleb stated harshly holding his arms out in disbelief. "Yeah sorry about that. I was being ground down by a trivial bureaucracy." Lucas stated quietly, with no remorse in his voice and started looking in the microscope. Caleb did had a slight you have got to be kidding me laugh to himself "I can't believe I am saying this but is there something you want to talk about?" Caleb asked in a tone that he meant business. " What I want is for you to mind your own business." Lucas stated quietly and moved his seats and took the pencil from behind his ear. "Something I usually am pretty good at but there are other people involved. Hanna's worried about you." Caleb stated knowingly hoping this would help. Boy was he wrong. "Yeah like you worry about a pet. Just tell her to go save her energy. She's got bigger problems." Lucas harshly stated. "I know all about Mona being A. Hanna told me." Caleb stated firmly his arms across his. He was there for Hanna. "That's the tip of the iceberg. Lots more under the surface." Lucas stated cryptically as he closed his textbook. "Ancient history." Caleb brushed it off. "More like current events. You know ripped from today's headlines." Lucas stated arrogantly as he put his backpack away. "What headlines are we talking about?" Caleb cocked his head and asked. It seems Hanna had reason to be worried about Lucas. "Icebergs turn over. Did you know that?" Lucas stated again in that arrogant voice of his as he zipped up his backpack. "They just roll over and just bring up all of that buried junk. You don't wanna get to close when that happens." Lucas didn't answer the question still and said in a warning voice as he put his backpack over his shoulder and walked towards Caleb. "Is that a threat?" Caleb questioned him incredulously as Lucas was walking away. He could barely believe what he was hearing. "It's an observation." Lucas turned back and shrugged and said quietly. With that Lucas turned back and walked out of the room. Caleb ran his hand through his hand through his hair. He seemd it didn't think like Lucas would hurt Hanna but he seemed to know something. He tried calling him later but after a few rings it went to voicemail. He looked at the time and knew it was time to check on Hanna. He had held up his end of the bargain now it was time to see if Hanna upheld hers. He biked over to Radley and waited. It wasn't long before she came out the door.

"Are you following me?" Hanna asked in an accusing voice waving her hands out as she found him standing outside. "No that would mean I didn't know where you were going and I was pretty sure of that." Caleb informed her harshly as he walked towards her. Hanna sighed but came forward as well. "Do you want a ride back to town?" Hanna asked after a slight shake over her head as if she was trying to shake off her frustration with him and trying to change the subject but Caleb wasn't having it. "I thought we had a deal about you not coming out here?" Caleb asked her anger in his voice. "Why can't you just trust me on this?" Hanna exclaimed. "I do trust you okay? I just don't want you coming out here to visit madhouse Mona." Caleb explained to her in frustration. It was true he did trust her but she was making it really hard on him. "You know what do not call her that." Hanna defended her friend. "I call 'em like I see 'em." Caleb stated thinking of how he hoped no sane person could be so two-faced and do what Mona had done. "Alright there is another Mona in there. The one I grew up with. The one who stuck with me not the one who tore up your letter or tortured my friends and ran me over with a car." Hanna ranted then blinked at her confession and started walking away. He turned towards her. "Whoa Whoa Whoa school back. When did she hit you with a car?" Caleb questioned her softened at her confession. She turned around to face him sighed and pushed some of her hair out of her face. "She is the one that ran you over?" Caleb asked incredulously. "No I went over the car okay not under it." Hanna stumbled lamely with annoyance in her voice at the end. "Why didn't you say something?" Caleb asked her trying to understand. "What was I supposed to tell you?" Hanna tried to defend herself to him but that answer wasn't cutting it for him. "The truth." Caleb suggested sarcastically as he shrugged his shoulders a bit. "It used to be-You make it sound like it's so easy. You wanna know the truth well boom here it is. It's like a like a big bowl of spaghetti that's all tangled. Have you ever untangled spaghetti?" Hanna ranted to him as he stared at her and her logic. If it wasn't so serious he would have laughed. "No." Caleb stated in disbelief. "Well there you go." Hanna said pointedly nodding her head at him. He would have said some more things while he had the chance but he noticed Hanna focused on something at the door and Caleb was surprised to see Lucas walk out. Lucas stared at them in shock for a minute and tried to walk away but Hanna stopped him.

"Hey you know what I need to talk to you." Hanna stated harshly following after him. Hanna could be pretty scary when she wanted to be. So Caleb stood back and let her handle it she seemed to be doing well on her own. "About what?" Lucas asked harshly matching her tone walking away without looking at her. "You were visiting Mona." "Maybe." Lucas tried to cover his tracks as he stopped and tacked on at the last minute as he turned around. "I have a lot of emotionally disturbed friends." "I saw you go into her room." Hanna called him out as Caleb stared at Lucas and cross his arms. Was Lucas's behavior more than just acting the bad boy , was he becoming bad? Why would Lucas go to see Mona? "Okay fine I was visiting Mona so what?" Lucas admitted then harshly added on the end his defense. "Why?" Hanna questioned simply. "The same reason you're visiting her. To see if she's really mental." Lucas explained in a condescending tone as if Mona was an animal at the zoo. "That's not why I'm here." Hanna stated shortly shaking her head as Lucas took a look at Caleb as well. How could Lucas think that was why Hanna was here? She cared about her friends. "No? You didn't even consider she might be faking? That was pretty stupid Hanna." Lucas questioned and if Caleb didn't need information at Lucas he would have told him off for insulting his girlfriend. They did not need this right now. "Why would she be faking it?" Hanna questioned softly. It seemed to work because for once he gave a straight answer. "It's better than going to jail. And safer." Lucas explained as if she should know. "Safer for who?" Hanna kept it casual by as she asked adjusting her purse strap on her shoulder. "It's better for a lot of people if Mona stays crazy right?" Lucas asked but really it seemed more of a statement. Lucas gave a look as if he had said too much and walked off. He put his arm around Hanna after he looked at her. If there was the slightest chance Lucas was right that upped her dangerous level up by a long shot. Plus he knew for now it seemed he had gotten all he could out of Hanna and Lucas. He would know have to go to the source.

He went the next day to go see her and to protect his girlfriend. Thankfully Hanna was busy with her friends so he knew she wouldn't be there at the same time. He also was able to steer clear of Wren which was another plus. He went to the desk and got his visitor pass. He found his way to the community room where he found she was. "Hey so I hear Lucas tried to visit you?" Caleb tried to ask her but she didn't answer. She kept playing with her cards at the table they were sitting at. He wanted to ask but it was obvious she wasn't going to answer him. He thought for a minute she wasn't going to talk to him until she suddenly said. "My Uncle Ned taught me solitaire. He said as long as I had a deck of cards I'd never be bored." "He taught me 8 stages 12 sleeping maidens ,blondes and brunettes ,but I like Klondike the best. I like the way it looks. Don't you? " She said it with life in her voice not the shell of a person he had heard about and briefly seen. She had a smile on her face and at times her face was animated as she talked about the cards. It took him a second to respond but he was still shocked and he wasn't interested in the cards. "Yeah. " He went on getting over his shock. "You're big on games." He commented hinting he knew she liked to play with more than cards. "It helps pass the time." Mona stated simply looking at him innocently blinking her eyes. "Til what?" Caleb asked her confused. That was the thing he wondered what she wanted. Hadn't the year of torture been enough? She again just stared at him as before but a smile on her face this time. "Maybe I believe this maybe I don't, but get this straight. Do not mess with Hanna. That is the one thing I came here to say, and I've said it." Caleb said his piece firmly. He didn't expect Mona to say anything but she did.

"You two make a lovely couple." Mona stated simply keeping her innocent face on as she shook her head at him. . "You're laughing at all of us in there in your head aren't you?" Caleb asked her slowly shaking his head at her incredulously. How could even for a moment he had been friends with this person? He decided he needed to bring something home to try and prove his point she wasn't going to win he leaned forward. "Well here's the real joke. I get to walk out that door but you aren't going anywhere." He stated intensely. If anything no matter her reasons he knew this wasn't the place Mona wanted to find herself and he had to bring home that fact. Though now he almost wished he hadn't as she stated bringing back memories he wished he could forget. She leaned forward on the table as he had and with disdain in her voice said cruelly "You are a lousy kisser." He stared at her wishing he could punch her in the face as Mona had planned that event all along. She was a twisted and sick and he hoped she would stay in there a long- Before he could finish his thought he was interrupted by Mona screaming as she flipped over the table. "AHHHHHH AAHH AHHH AAHHHH AAHHH!" She yelled on and on as Caleb stumbled backwards scared out of his wits and speechless as she starting flailing her arms around . He backed away further as wardens grabbed her arm and she was fighting them and he finally exited the room but couldn't help but look back again at the screaming mess. He was sure of one thing…it looked like to him Mona may not be crazy but she was one hell of an actress for the show she put on.


	22. Chapter 22

**CalebAndHannaforever :( I know the breakup is soon but it has to happen. It will end don't worry! and hopefully can see why he did it. He really thinks there is no A. And I will. And here's a fun teaser- I give how he got the car and the sweater. He goes and helps his mom and it's super sweet. He does love his other family.**

**Msalv: Yes it was painful. It will be over soon though. Don't worry. Know in the next chapter you get cuteness between his mom and Caleb. He didn't want to do it but feels she's got a double life which she does and he wants all of her. He gave her her chance to tell him and sadly he doesn't know the whole context so he just thinks Hanna feels like she can't tell him and that's not good for a relationship. but he does care about her. He says goodbye this time at least. Also later at least see he still cares for her when he helps spencer! **

**Season 3 episode 4. So sad to write. But for Caleb it's hard so many secrets and he's been there for so long. I love how he's honest though. But I was glad to put in sweet convo with him and his mom and how he finds out about the accident. Also I would like to thank the wikia pages who constantly help me , and youtube. Did you know Caleb's mom's husband's name is William? It says so on the picture they look at to research on Caleb's mom in episode 2x9 picture this. I also studied the car a bit and it was the front right part of it and figured saying she had to run into something to make sure the other person didn't hit her sounded good. So be proud. And of course Caleb would be sweet and want to go see her. I also missed a scene in which caleb looks sad somewhere so I just set him in the brew. Thank you wikia!**

He decided what Hanna needed was a distraction. They could use at least one night away from the drama and to just have some fun. He found some tickets of one of their favorite bands and he was excited for the deal he got on really good seats. As soon as he got the tickets he was at Hanna's house. He loved surprising his girlfriend.

"I guess just let me know if anything changes. Alright thanks." Hanna said into the phone as Caleb walked in quietly and waited until she was off the phone to come up behind her. He pulled out two tickets from his pocket and held them in front of her with a huge smile on his face. "Next Saturday. You me the 10th row." He stated proudly. "Bon Iver" replies quietly and he hoped it was from her shock but sadly he was wrong. He said smugly. "Don't worry I'll think of a way for you to thank me later." She says nothing and simply gives him a small smile. Not the reaction he was expecting from her. "Okay so this is the part where you're supposed to scream jump up and kiss me. What's going on?" He asked her quietly hoping everything was okay. "I just got off the phone with Wren and he told me that Mona freaked out after some guy went to visit her the other day. . And now I can't see her anymore." Oh. Caleb thought as he turned away. So that's what she's upset about. He wished it could be anything else, why did it have to be this AGAIN? "Seriously I am going to kill Lucas." She went on in a frustrated voice. Caleb kept on thinking he wished he didn't have to tell her this but he knew he had too. They already had enough problems in their relationship without this secret too. "It wasn't Lucas, it was me." Caleb admitted quietly and he turned around to face Hanna. "What? Why would you go there without me?" Hanna asked in disbelief. "Because I need to talk to her." Caleb told her quietly. "About what?" Hanna questioned him. " Nothing-much really. I told her to just stop messing with you ." Caleb explained after he stuttered as Hanna shook her head at him. "Messing with me?" She clarified with him. "Yeah and before I knew it she was flipping tables and acting like she was possessed." Caleb defended himself that it wasn't his fault. "Mona is Radley under 24 hour supervision alright she is not doing anything to hurt me." Hanna exclaimed trying to make a point but Caleb knew better. She had been fine until she had been going to go see Mona. They were finally getting past everything Mona had done to Hanna. She'd been through a lot but she was taking such a step back with this. "Yes she is you just don't see it." Caleb informed her.

"You have to trust that I know what I'm doing." Hanna pleaded with him as she pointed towards her chest for effect. He tried to put it in a different way to help her understand. "Hanna if you were popping pills everyday would you want me to just look the other way?" He tried to explain to her. "That's not the same thing." Hanna pointedly said and shook her head at him. "It is exactly the same thing." Caleb insisted. "Well Wren thinks it's good if I go talk to her. He said it's helping me heal." Hanna shrugged at him. "Why are you listening to some guy that you barely know instead of me?" Caleb asked jealousy creeping into her voice. "Because I obviously can't talk to you about this. You've already made up your mind about Mona." Hanna defended herself. "Wren doesn't know everything that I know." Caleb stated confidently but at Hanna's nervous glance in the other direction he sadly lost it. "Unless there's something you're not telling me." Caleb questioned her. "Of course not." Hanna said shortly. "Then you need to stay away from Radley." Caleb demanded pushing his finger towards her emphasizing his point. "Look I get that you're trying to help me here but you're not. So just do me a favor and stay out of it." Hanna stated harshly. He threw up the tickets turned around and left. This was not what he was hoping for but if she wanted him to stay out of it fine.

A while later his day got even worse. He received a phone call from Will his sort of stepdad , his mom's husband. "Caleb I hate to have to tell you this over the phone but it's your mother. She's been in a car accident." Caleb almost drops the phone but keeps listening as he hears detail about how his mom is alright for now but it had been a near miss. He was waiting on pins and needles when finally a few hours later he got to talk to his mother. "Mom!" He exclaimed in a relieved voice. "Caleb." She stated softly sounding weak. "I'll be fine Caleb. They're taking care of me here." She tried to reassure him. "I've been so worried ever since I heard the news. What happened?" Caleb asked her emotion in his voice. " It happened so fast I was driving back from the office and the next thing I knew I was having to swerve right running into a sign to keep someone who was coming straight at me. The right side of the car looks bad I was jerked around a lot which caused me to come here and the other driver took off. Someone came soon and called for help for me." She explained. "Wow." Caleb said shocked. "I know" His mother agreed. "I'm glad you're okay." Caleb said gratefully. "Me too." She stated sadly. "I can't believe that other guy just ran off." Caleb stated confusion in his voice. What a coward. "I don't know either Honey but I'm alright." His mom tried to reassure him. "Do you want me to come up there?" Caleb questioned her. "I would love to have you here but I don't want to make anything harder on you. I'm fine really." She reassured him. "Are you sure?" He asked her in a worried voice. "I'm sure. We will keep you updated. " She stated. "Thank you. Well I better let you get some rest. Take care okay?" He said quietly. "Alright bye Caleb." She stated a smile in her voice. "Bye " He said softly thinking how close he could have been to losing his mom.

He had to go tell Hanna. She would understand and needed to know. He then checked his phone and saw a text from her saying "Caleb please come we need to talk. I have something I have to tell you." He went over right after that wasting no time. He came and knocked on her door it took her a second to turn around, she was very focused on her phone. "Hey." He stated quietly. "Hi." She returned and looked at him as he walked into her room. She looked at him carefully and probably thought it was strange he wasn't just jumping right into why he was there. "You okay?" She asked him concern in her voice. "Not really. My mom was in a car accident." Caleb shook his head and explained. "Oh my God." Hanna stated disbelief on her face. She quickly asked. "Wait when did this happen Is she okay?" "Yeah she's lucky. Coulda been a lot worse." Caleb said quietly then turned away. "She was in Montecito." Hanna stated quietly which Caleb thought at the moment was strange how she knew that but shrugged it off. "Yeah it's pretty screwed up though she said that she felt like somebody was trying to run her off the road." Caleb explained quietly as he scratched his eyebrow a nervous move on his part. This was big for him. He continued. "I can't believe somebody would do that." "Yeah me neither. " Hanna replied softly. "Anyway you said you had something to tell me." Caleb stated crossed his arms waiting wishing it would go better than their last conversation but having a feeling it wasn't going too. Sadly this time he was right. "Yeah um yeah I thought I would be able to talk about it but." Hanna stumbled quietly as she moved her hands nervously. "But what?" He questioned her. "Right now's not really a good time." Hanna replied softly.

He inched closer to her. "I don't understand. First you tell me that you're hiding something from me and now you're saying that you can't tell me what that is." Caleb drawled out softly but with a harsh tone to it all the same. "Caleb it's nothing. Really." Hanna lied and he could tell she was. He came up closer to her."Hanna. I understand that when you lied to me last year you were trying to protect me. But there's no more A. So why are you lying to me now?" He questioned her. He hated this. Hanna simply sighed and looked at him. "Is this about Mona?" He asked her softly. She shook her head and replied "No." softly and he believed her. "Then what?" He questioned her softly. "Can we just drop it? She pleaded with him. He walked away "Caleb where are you going?" Hanna asked him annoyance at him ,even just a tough evident in her voice. He had walked near the door but turned around.

"I can't do this anymore." Caleb stated through gritted teeth. "Can't do what?" She asked moving her hand as she asked. "This." He stated softly with emphasis in his voice. At her blinking he continued. "I feel like you've been pushing me away for weeks and I just I keep hoping that things are going to go back to the way that they were but clearly that's not going to happen." He explained to her emotion in his voice moving his voice and head showing his frustration. "Look you just have to be patient with me right now." Hanna pleaded with him as she came towards him. "Hanna I've been nothing but patient with you." Caleb defended himself as he stepped towards her to explain his feelings and she looked down guility then back up at him as he continued. "I feel like I only exist in half of your life and that's not good enough for me." He stated with emotion in his voice. He can't stand her not telling him things. It makes him feel back in the place where she doesn't trust him enough to tell him things. He wants all of her. He loves her. He understands things are complicated and wants to help but you can't unless someone wants help. He's fully shared everything with her and it seems she can't do the same. He feels both people need to be equally invested in a relationship and if there was no more A no why can't she do that? She looked at him painfully he could tell tears were threatening to come soon but he continued. "You have to give me something here."

It was his chance to plead with her. She still didn't say at him but just looked at him with those sad eyes but as much as he loved her she'd been causing him so much confusion lately and he'd been trying so much with her but he couldn't stand secrets and things being kept from him. "More silence. Great." He meant it to be sarcastic but this was painful for him too so it was not able to come out that way. She looked down still and he knew he couldn't do this anymore. He had given her so many chances to 'fess up but she hadn't. "I'm done Hanna." He stated simply. "Wait what do you mean you're done? Are you-are you breaking up with me?" Hanna fingered a tear on her cheek and asked sadness and confusion in her voice. He backed away and turned around to walk towards the door again. He paused and asked her at the door but didn't look back "You're not really giving me much of a choice are you?" Caleb asked his voice breaking but he walked out. He didn't' want to go home just ye t so he went to the brew to think for a bit. He hated hurting Hanna and seeing her cry wishing he hadn't had to make the decision, but he knew it was the right one. He had another right decision to make. A while later he called his mom as he walked back to his apartment and he packed his bags. "Mom I want to come see you guys, there is nothing here right now for me to worry about I want to be here for you." He left the message. Later she called him back and told him the plane tickets was all set up.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for reviewing as always! msalv! I hope you like what I have and hoped you liked the sneak peak. and do not worry I will NOT abandon this it just may come slowly. Here's the good news I am almost done for the semester with school. The bad news: I have to do summer school. The good news to that is also it is onilne. I shall tr and get cracking on writing so I can update more often. That way I can be up and read when it comes back in June. Oh don't be hurt Caleb! **

**Wow! That was so much on just Caleb and his mom! I am proud of myself. I hope I didn't make him seem too bad but , knowing Caleb he would be uncomfortable with accepting things from his mother but they are getting closer so she would be able to convince him. From the sounds of it their worlds are so different. I wish they had more information on Will but hopefully that is to come next week I think. I couldn't resist putting in the moment talking about Hanna. I am sorry if it was cliché. He did say to Spencer he had a lot of thinking to do and that's how he came up with the plan. He doesn't do it right off though so I think he maybe tries talking to other people first i am NOT spencer caleb shipper..i think they would be weird. Friends good romance no. **

Hanna texts him. He wishes he could respond but he can't. If he responds he'll give in and they'll be in the vicious cycle all over again. 'Caleb I miss you.' 'I just wanna know is your mom ok?' 'Caleb I'm sorry we fought can we please talk?' 'Please just text me back.' He is glad he gets to spend time with his mom to help keep his mind of his troubles with Hanna. "Caleb?" His mom asks him suddenly putting down her book as she's sitting on her bed resting. "Yeah?" He asks her and puts down the schoolbook on science he was reading in the chair he pulled up. "Are you okay?" She asks him gently. "I am now that I'm here." He leaned forward and squeezed her hand. "Are you sure about that?" She asked him a smile tugging at her lips. He sighs and shook his head. "Me and Hanna broke up." He told her simply. "Why?" His mother asked him curiously and confusion on her face. She knew how he felt about Hanna. "It's complicated." He stated and she looked at him gently waiting for him to continue. "She was keeping too many secret. I tried to be there for her but she still couldn't be honest with me. I couldn't do it anymore." She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well Caleb, I know that's tough and it sounds like you did the right thing. Sometimes things are harder then we realize, who knows maybe it will work out maybe it won't. I know she wouldn't do this on purpose from how you described her." His mom reassured him. "Yeah." He stated absentmindedly causing him to drift off in thought.

He had thought Hanna was keeping something from him. He had stated the truth that there was no more A. But what if it was happening again? It would explain why she had to go see Mona so often. Why she couldn't say things now. Mona last time had been determined. She'd run Hanna over, tricked Hanna into the plan of her making out with him, planted the stolen files in his laptop, and might know who killed Alison. It did seem as if Mona was locked up. Could someone else who was visiting Mona be taking over? If Mona wasn't crazy and he had a feeling she wasn't when he was there, it could be very possible. He helps his mom by running errands for the boys and picking them up and dropping them off.

One day he asks what she wants to do today and she looks mischievously at him and asks "Caleb can you do something for me?" "What?" He asks her cautiously. "I want us to spend the day together ..and to get both our minds off of stuff..I want to have a spoil Caleb day!" She exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Mom you don't have too…" Caleb started off embarrassed. He didn't want his mom feel like she had to get him anything . He felt weird using their towels. She interrupted his protest. "I want too. I have a lot of time to make up for." She saw him about to interrupt her but she stopped him. "As I said it's to keep both of our minds off our troubles. Ever since I crashed I thought it was fine but every time I see that car…Please Caleb" She shivered as she mentioned the car. "Alright if you're sure." He said cautiously. "Absolutely , but let's take the other car." She suggested to him with a weak smile and Caleb nodded.

By the middle of the day she talked him into one sweater. Caleb wasn't one for clothes shopping but thankfully his mom didn't have him do that too often. He was happy to get to spend time with his mom though , and it was keeping his mind off of Hanna. He only got a few more things since after that shirt fit they knew his size. What blew him away was when he wanted to check out a tech store after looking in the clothes. "Let's stop in here." He told her and soon Caleb was enamored with all the shiny new gadgets. She saw him play with a nice new laptop. "It looks nice" She commented. "Yeah" he agreed quietly. She then picked out a Bluetooth for her husband since his was on the fritz and Caleb had tried to fix it but had been unable too. They got lunch – a nice Mexican place which was delicious. A while later they went home. She told him she had to take a nap and he went to go read school. A while later when Will came home- a bit later than usual he came home with a big box in hand. Caleb looked up curious. "What's this?" He asked. "It's a laptop." His mom answered. "For you it's the one you liked so much today. "Mom I couldn't." Caleb shook his head. "Oh yes you can." His mother insisted. "I called Will and had him pick it up for you." She explained a twinkle in her eye. "It's for keeping my mind off things today." She continued. He tried once more "But"- He interjected. "Caleb, please. I insist." She looked so happy and he finally couldn't argue anymore. He looked at in awe again. "Thank you." He stated simply pure amazement in his eyes. This chalked up there in one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for him.

At dinner that night there was one more surprise .They all knew Caleb had to go back soon for school, and they hadn't talked about it. "Caleb there's one more thing we need to talk about." His mom grabbed Will's hand in a loving gesture. "Will and I have talked about it… and we don't want you to go but understand you have too. The point is, we want you to take the care back for now." She told him quickly. Caleb's mouth dropped open. "Mom..all this I really appreciate it but the laptop the clothes.." Caleb trailed off. "It's something I want to do Caleb." She interrupted. "What we want. Right Honey?" She smiled at her husband. "Right." He answered her. "It would be doing me a favor I told you how I feel about that car. It's just for right now until I can get over what happened. Please." He sighed. "Alright Mom. Thank you." He smiled at her.

"You take care alright? I love you." She stated sincerely as she hugged him goodbye as he was about to leave the next morning. "I love you too." He stated simply as he hugged her back a his heart caught back in her throat. "I'm so glad you're okay." He told her as he pulled back and squeezed her hand. "Thank you for everything." He stated quietly. She nodded at him and squeezed his hand back. "Call me often arlight? But not while you're driving." She warned him. He nodded and left. "Goodbye mom." He said. "Goodbye Caleb." He thought a lot on the way back. How the accident and seeing his mom made his attitude change. He was so glad she was in his life. It moved on thought to what his mom had said. She was right , Hanna normally wasn't like this. He had to figure out what was going on. He came up with a plan, he hoped to not use it unless he had to but it was a last resort if he couldn't get information elsewhere. If he couldn't' get the truth by asking her, he would have to trick her.

Once he got back to Rosewood he tried to think back about who Mona had associated with and who if there was a new A who it could be. He wasn't have much luck . He tried calling Lucas but he wasn't being very helpful. He thinks about seeing Mona again but he figures that will be the next to last resort next to tricking Hanna. He is in a coffee shop getting his order when he sees her. He looks at her surprised to see her and instantly misses her. The feeling intensifies and morphs into hurt as he looks past her to who she was sitting with and sees she's not alone. She is with Wren. Of course. Hanna looks as if she is about to say something but he can't deal with this now. He walks away.

He is getting out of the car his mom lent him at school the next day when he hears an obviously surprised "Wow" He turns to see who it is and it's Spencer. "This is very impressive." She comments as she eyes the car. He laughs slightly. "My Mom doesn't use it much since the accident, so she let me take it." He mumbles then moves his hand trying to make it more casual. "You drove back from California?" Spencer questioned him in surprise. "I had a lot of thinking to do. Driving helps." He explained as he headed towards the school walking past her. "Yeah, I get it." Spencer says quietly as she ran a hand through her hair and turned following him. They smile at each other which felt a bit strange but it was nice to have someone else to talk to since he got back. "Um listen I have sort of an abstract computer question I was wondering if you could help me out with it?" Spencer questioned him her tone changing to business. "What's the question?" He asked her. "Well I was wondering what's the best way to get around a really tough password protection?" Spencer asked him carefully as she ran her hand up to her hair again. He laughed. "That's about as abstract as a brick wall." He stated turning around to face her. "Yeah okay. Maybe we are talking about a real password." Spencer admitted to him lightly. "Maybe?" He asked in a teasing voice. "There's a particular site that I cannot get onto." Spencer fully admitted. This made him curious. "Whose site is it?" He asked sounding normal but hoping she would tell him the truth. This could be the break he needed to be able to help Hanna. "Mayas." Spencer admitted. They kept walking towards the school. "So can we talk more about it later? By the picnic tables at lunchl?" Spencer offered. "Yeah I'll be there. He stated firmly.

He found her there and hoped she hadn't been there too long. Spencer didn't seem the type to appreciate lateness. "Hey." He stated walking up to her. "Hey" She stated calmly and she cleared his throat and explained how from a message from Mona it had lead them to this site. "If it is real, I have no idea how Mona got it." Spencer told him and she paused. and he believed her. He remembered all the secrets with the girls and he was glad this time with them at least it was easier. "But if it's fake, It's an insanely cruel thing to do to Emily." Spencer continued and he nodded his head slightly in agreement with her. "Now I know that we've asked you to do something like this before so I get it if you wa-" Spencer said quickly but Caleb interrupted her. "No I'll do it. Whatever happened Hanna's important to me. So if I have a chance to crush the Mona Monster, I'm in." He told her simply and she smiled at him. "After school?" He asked her. "Yeah after school" she agreed. He came over to her place and soon they got to work.

"I'm usually pretty good at figuring out passwords." Spencer defended her skills as he was on his new laptop on the site Spencer had directed him too. He chuckled slightly. "That's because most people don't want good passwords. They want passwords they can remember." He told her with a quick look at her before he went back to typing. "Passwords keep you from going in the front door. I like to look for an open window something that allows you to get into the system and unlock things from the other side." He explained his tactics to her. "Like a burglar." Spencer commented. "That's the idea." Caleb smiled broadly. "That's a nice machine." Spencer commented. "Your folks?" She asked him curiously. "My mom." He told her simply a slight smile on his face. She smiled. "New car, new computer…" Spencer trailed off teasingly. "She just lent me the car." He laughed. Spencer went on pointing at him." Okay she didn't lend you that sweater." He figured like him she would be more observant but not that observant to notice the new sweater he was wearing from his mom. Of course not that a huge wardrobe was really his thing but anyways.. He kept his cool and joked. "No it's a rental." She looked away a knowing smile on her face. "What? Do you just want me to admit my mom bought me new clothes?" He laughed. "That is not just clothing okay that is $400 worth of sweater you have there." Spencer pointed out to him and gestured her hand towards his shirt. He looked down at it and he looked surprised. He had figured from the store it would have been a lot but $400? Wow. His mom really does love him. He better take good care of this shirt. " So I should probably wash it on gentle then right?" Caleb asked cautiously. "No! You should dryclean it . If you wash this you will end up with a sweater for a Shih Tzu!" Spencer exclaimed and put her hand on his arm in a friendly gesture. "No I have never been a drycleaning kind of guy." Spencer smiled at her and moved his hands to emphasize his point. "That was then, this is now." Spencer said firmly nodded her head at him. They shook their heads laughing at each other.

While working on the site Spencer had needed food mentioning about how her blood sugar drops and she needs food. "She found some pretzels and had some in a bowl and from there it was hard to keep her attention. She stated "These are so deadly. I think I've had my carb allotment for like the century as she pushed the bowl away. He laughed. "Put the pretzel down and cross your fingers." He teased. He typed in some numbers and heard a few beeping noise and the screen changed. "We're in." Caleb stated smugly. "You're kidding!" Spencer exclaimed. They looked at each other and smiled as Maya spoke in the video. "Oh my God I cannot believe you got us in!" Spencer stated excitedly and Spencer hugged him as he laughed. He was glad too. He hoped somehow it could help Hanna. Maya got serious and the vibe suddenly got ominous. "This really is Maya's site." Spencer stated quietly. "Yeah . it is." Caleb replied in the same quiet tone. It chilled even more so as Maya said in a warning voice "If you're looking at me, beware. This site is cursed." Maya flashed to them wiggling her eyebrows with a slight smile on her lips then made a "Shhh!" Sound and pointed towards the screen and glared before doubling over in a fit of laughter clapping her hands. It didn't help the other two feel any better as the girl who was in the video, was dead.


	24. Chapter 24

**3x08 . 3x09 3x11 3x12 Fun fact, I have heard/seen on a website you can send a text online anonymously also from what it looked like you might be able to set one on a timer and Caleb is just smart like that. I also will keep on with this even though if you know the terrible haleb spoiler. I freaked when I found out. Msalv can attest to it. I was like noooooo! Still no reviews. :( that made me sad too. To all of you HALEB FOREVER and we shall help the great couple never die. Anyways I shall keep on as long as I can but it might still be slow being a college student who works but it WILL come. Review please! You will get a mention and a sneak peak sent to you! unless you are anonymous then I can't. Although I miss the A reviews. Just saying.**

Caleb sees her from across the hall and can't help but stare. She almost looks as if she wants to run away but he is glad when she doesn't. She goes to her locker and he walks up to her. "Hey." He stated quietly and she looks at him but doesn't respond. She eyes him in an obvious wondering what he wants so he asks her. He wishes he could have anything else to say but he has to talk to her. It's part of his plan. "Have you seen Spencer?" He questions her she opens her mouth and looks like she is about to say something but changes what's she's saying to "No. Sorry." She adds to him with a toss of her head and a smile. He is not trying to make this hard on her so to help her fears he clears his throat and pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Can you give her this immediately?" He asks her quietly. He holds out his hand with the yellow paper and waits for her to take it. She takes it and he notices she is careful not to touch his hand. She plays with it in her hands as he explains "It's the new login for Maya's website." She looks down and looks back up asking the question that' been on her mind for a while now he can tell. And her texts. "How's your mom doing?" She questions him carefully. "Better." He smiles at her. "How are you?" He asks her. "I'm fine." He answers shortly with a shake of her head and a fake smile. "Good." They nod and look at each other the bell breaks up their spell. "Thanks for passing that along." He tells her. She smiles at him as he walked away.

He really could have given it to someone else but he had to give it to Hanna. So far with the website it was a lot but it did not seem to point to who was working with Mona. Plus he really wanted answers to help Hanna and to do that he had decided he needed to work with him. He missed her. For now he'd have to trick her to get the truth. The first step was talking to her. He knew that whenever A sent a text it was usually always the right time. He figured their interaction would seem like that to A if he was a psycho intent on destroying lives. He was going to send a message as A, and see if she followed the order. He kept it simple like A did. On his computer he had timed it to send the text from a blocked number. "The apple rose grill at closing time. Go alone or Caleb pays. - A " It was dark and he pulled up he had been nervous all day and it was hard to concentrate. He was finally hopefully going to find out once and for all what was happening. He say Hanna's blonde hair and as he pulled up and she came over quickly. "Caleb what are you doing? You have to leave." Hanna exclaimed worriedly. "Hanna get in the car." He urged her ready for answers. "Listen to me you have to go now Caleb, Please." She pleaded with him. "Hanna I sent the text." He interrupted her. She stared blankly at him. She looked so confused. "What?" She asked incredulously. "I'm A. Get in." He told quickly tired of her not listening to him. "I did better than I thought I would do." He stated more to himself them to her. He tried to redeem myself. "Let me explain. We both have a lot to talk about." Hanna finally nodded and got in the car. "Hanna look at me." He pleaded with her as he shut off the car and took off his seatbelt. "Look I knew that you're scared, but A isn't going to find us out here." He leaned towards her and tried to reassure her as she looked away from him angrily. She turned on him then. "I'm not scared." She insisted. "Okay good." He stated simply. "I'm freaking out You think you know what's going on but you don't!" Hanna exclaimed "You showing up to the girl proves that I do." Caleb tried to point out to her. "Oh right." Hanna said in a fake forgetful voice. "You figured out there's another A out there. You don't even know what that means!" She told him. "It means you can stop lying to me. We can be together." He told her honestly putting his emotions on the line for her of what he had wanted. This wasn't going as well as he hoped. Hanna angrily took off her seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Hanna!" He called for her as he quickly exited the vehicle as well and followed her. "It's not that easy Caleb." Hanna put her hand on her forehead in a sign of frustration and started pacing. "This person dug up a grave and stole a body. Hanna exclaimed on the last bit whirled to face him. "This person might have killed Maya because she knew something she shouldn't have." Hanna tried to explain to him her arms wide by her side. This person…" Hanna started to say as she leaned against his car. "What Hanna?" He stated coming closer to her asking in frustration trying to understand. "A ran your mom off the road." He told him simply He looked shocked as she explained. "A flew to Montecito to scare the crap out of me and it worked. " Caleb looked away for a second still in shock of the news. "That's why I couldn't tell you what was going on. I wanted too but I couldn't. You think I would have just let you walk out that door if I had a choice?" She asked him softly. He came closer to her and took her face in his hands and started to massage circles with his thumbs and leaned in the tiniest bit before Hanna tore her face away and walked off. She stayed where she was silently for a while before caleb moved and suddenly exclaimed

"What about Maya's website?" He questioned her. "Caleb…" She started to say. "If we figure out who killed Maya we can figure out who A is. " Caleb concluded. With his hands outstretched. "I'm not going down this road with you." Hanna angrily exclaimed her hands out like his. "Hanna this could be somebody you were really close to, another Mona! Are you prepared for that?" Caleb asked her. She had been through so much , if he really had to maybe he and Hanna did need to go away somewhere if she couldn't handle it. If she could then he knew they needed to stick together in order to beat this A. "Caleb!" She whirled on him again angrily. "This isn't easy for me either! Alright I miss you so much! It's made me do stupid things crazy things!" Hanna exclaimed once putting her hand on her forehead in frustration. "Hanna you're talking to a guy who just kidnapped his own girlfriend." He told her seriously . She had to know he could handle this and he wasn't leaving her by herself to deal with this new A . She shook her head and backed up and glared at him as she put her arms defensively around her chest. "And you know what for the record I am going to help you stop A. And I'm not asking for your permission. " He told her in a firm tone as he stepped closer to her. He did what he had wanted to do for the longest time. He took her in his arms and kissed her roughly. He took his face in her hands and put his mouth on hers coming closer not bearing to be separated from her any longer and she was being pushed against the wall. Suddenly her hands were in his hair and she felt his face and he knew with how close they were getting his body heat would cause her to have no need for her jacket anymore as he was pulling her jacket off their lips never separating.


	25. Chapter 25

**********Spoiler alert! Don't read this bold part below if you don't wanna know what will happen later on when the show comes back! **************

**This is 3x11. It was hard to do the iming scene but put : in front of their names to make it easier. I would have just put it line by line but I think their reactions are important too. Hope I did the Ashley and caleb talk okay.**

** Thank you Msalv for reviewing. Everyone must be working on finals or about to be finals or something. Anyways I will keep writing don't you worry. I have worked too hard on this story. ****Caleb has known about Mona for a long time. A lot longer then Ezra or Paige so I think that is why he is first in realizing A is back. Ezra also has his kid to worry about and Paige realizes soon as well. Toby well you know how that goes. He realized that after everything he knows Hanna still cares he asked about his mom and was worried about that. So what Hanna did made him suspicious. He's had a summer of her not having a secret so he knows she wouldn't lie to him unless she felt she had too as his mom pointed out. Which is a lot better then she just can't be honest with him which is what he thought. He's jumping in action first worry about the consequences later of the mess of A. I am sad too as you know I am hopeful they will do a good job and maybe he will come back. As always HALEB FOREVER. **

**I do have to say in case anyone asks I probably will not be covering the Caleb in Ravenwood unless they do a REALLY good job. It is doubtful. **

Caleb was doing his best to be not be around Hanna but it was really hard. In California he wasn't around her and he had things to help take his mind off her her but to actually be so close to her yet to have to always hide it from others was very straining. It did remind him of having to hide from her mom so long ago, but he was glad when they didn't have secrets and her mom actually liked him. They did get to sneak times of talking though. Especially about major things like Hanna was telling him now. Caleb saw from Hanna the im flashing on the screen with a ping.

Hanna: We need to talk. I have major news. This made Caleb pause and hope it wasn't something bad. Caleb : "What?" A second later the machine pinged again. Hanna: You remember when Jenna hired you to find that key? Caleb's lips tightened at the mention of Jenna. They never did have a good history. Caleb: "Sadly yes. What about it?" Hanna: Well the key led to a flashdrive with some dangerous videos. From creepy guy Ian that got killed. They're worse than the phone you had. Now my mom has it and wants to look at it, and maybe turn it to the cops. Caleb: What's on this flashdrive? Hanna : Videos of us and the girls changing. Ian was a perv. And lots of other bad stuff that doesn't need to get out.

Caleb sat thoughtfully a she continued. Hanna: If this thing goes to the cops we'll BOTH be run off the road. Should I steal it? Caleb: I think we've done enough stealing from one lifetime. Caleb didn't want her to get into anymore trouble, especially from her mother. A had enough on them they didn't need more skeletons in the closet. Hanna: So what should I do? He was so glad that she was trusting him and letting him in. Well as much as she could with the being safe thing. He did his best to reassure her while doing his best in his head to come up with a plan. For now he didn't want Hanna too stressed out.

Caleb: You need to take a breath. I can see that cute little vein above your eye twitching from here. He couldn't resist teasing her and hoped it would help. To the plan thankfully at last glance with Ashley Marin was pretty good so that might just come in handy now. He continued on as they looked each other from across the room it made him miss her a lot. He wished they could be like they used too. Caleb: I'm finding it really hard to not come over there and kiss you. They kept up their glances and Caleb would have been glad to keep up for a while longer but was interrupted by Jenna coming up to Hanna, give her a harsh look and from the looks of it kicking Hanna off the computer. Just in case he hoped Jenna didn't see any of their conversation. He knew how Jenna could be. It did give him the push though to go be productive and go talk to Hanna's mom.

"Caleb?" Ashley sounded surprised as she opened the door. "Hanna's not here right now." Ashley explained quietly. "I came to talk to you about something if you have time." Caleb asked her politely. "Sure." She said quietly as she gestured for him to come inside. They went and sat at the table. "What's this about?" She asked him slight curiosity on her face. "It's about the flashdrive. Hanna told me some of the crazy stuff that's on it. I don't think it needs to go the police." "Caleb, I appreciate you wanting to help but this is between me and Hanna." Ashley said quietly. "I wouldn't get involved if it wasn't so important. Hanna's been through so much already." He reminded her softly. Ashley's face fell a bit as she sat quietly thinking it over. "But if the police need to see this… "Ashley said weakly "Plus I don't want the guy who never believes Hanna or the girls and thought I stole files from the school to see Hanna in a bikini." He stated harshly of Wilden, and though he would never say anything he was sure this wouldn't hurt since Hanna's mom didn't like him either. He went on "Really the he looks at those girls I wouldn't be surprised if he'd get his other cronies would be watching it on a loop..." "I don't know about that…" Hanna's mom frowned but looked even more disturbed by this. "Yeah and from what we've seen lately all the police are pure of heart. I really just don't think this video is going to help with anything." He told her finally before getting up. "Thanks for listening." He told her kindly as he got up, he had said his peace. It really was a shocker for people to find that Garrett was implicated in not one but two murders. From her expression she knew exactly what he meant. He stopped at the door and suddenly asked. "By the way where is Hanna?" He asked cautiously. "She's helping Spencer and some girl named CeCe needed help at a boutique..." Ashley stated quietly in a confused tone wondering why Caleb didn't now but thankfully she didn't ask. "Thank you again." He said quietly. Ah he knew where she was. "See you later Caleb." As he looked back after exiting the door he saw Mrs. Marin inside through the window looking very deep in thought. If anything she looked very indecisive. Now he just had to tell Hanna.

He found Hanna after listening quietly and even found her alone. He got lucky. He came in through the back and waited She was straightening her dress and he put his hand over her mouth not to scare her but he knew otherwise she couldn't help but squeal out "Caleb!" and he had to keep his visit a secret. He pulled her back to where they could talk more discreetly. He lightly pushed her to a wall so she could face him. "Shh." He warned her putting his fingers to his lips. He leaned towards her teasingly putting his hands on the wall. "What are you doing here?" She whispered in an angry voice. "I talked to your mom." He told her quietly as he played with the strap on her dress. "You did? What'd you say?" she asked him as he pushed back some hair behind her ear. "I told her that if she turned over those videos Wilden and his cronies would be watching you change into a bikini on a loop, and that kicked in her maternal instincts." Caleb explained. "So she's not going to turn them in?" Hanna questioned desperately. "I don't know. But I also reminded her that one of Rosewood's finest is about to go on trial for the murder of one of your friends." He stated quietly.

He expected her to be still worried and upset that it wasn't for sure yet but instead he was pleased to hear a "Thank you. Caleb you didn't have to do that." She said quietly gratitude in her voice. "Yeah I did. I don't know how much longer I can do this Hanna. I need to touch you." He stated softly his voice turning very longing. She pulled him closer by his shirt and their lips came together quickly and their hands were in each other's hair as they kissed. It was a great moment one much needed for Caleb but sadly it did not last long. "Haaanaa! I have some shoes out here for you! How's that dress look?" Hanna looked at Caleb in confirmation and he immediately mouthed his answer. "Hot." Hanna stated shortly trying to conceal their laughter. He picked up the shoes the other girl handed him for Hanna continuing the game of oh if only CeCe knew. "So how are you going to sneak out of here?" Hanna asked him careful not to be overheard hoping no one else was around. "Same way I came in. Why? Is Jenna coming to this?" Caleb asked back in response. From how he saw her look at Hanna he wouldn't be surprised. That girl is always up to no good. "I don't think Jenna is what we have to be afraid of anymore." She didn't explain further but sadly told him "I have to go." He nodded and sighed and pulled her closer by the hand for one last kiss. "See you soon." She whispered to him. "See you soon." He smiled at her before he left.


	26. Chapter 26

**Episode 3x12 Intense episode for everyone Caleb included! Another fun fact and see how hard I work…I looked it up and in Pennslyvania it is legal as long as they are 18 to purchase a gun. /news/in-pa-gun-buyers-must-pass-background-check- before-purchase-1.1349943 They are all seniors and talking about graduation and a while ago he had a birthday so pretty sure he is 18. He never said where he got it so I want to give Caleb the benefit of the doubt and say that he bought it legally, and true he didn't tell Hanna but she obviously wasn't having it at all. If he told her how he bought it legally she might freak out more and he was trying to get her to calm down, and also so he could take it with him to protect Hanna and the girls. That is my take on it at least. Plus last episode he was saying how they didn't need to steal anything else signifying he wants her out of trouble and that doesn't fit in with getting a gun from the black market does it? It's my story and I'm sticking to it.**

**Msalv thank you so much for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot. good news! I have finished writing the story for now. I just don't want to update too fast otherwise what would you guys do until pll comes back? :P Plus summer school is lame. anyways yes it won't be the same..but i hope they do a good job executing it anyways i hope they don't put hanna with wren or i will want to quit the show and I would rejoice if it was wren's body in the police car trunk I really would. I like him on once upon a time just not this. And yes that dressing room scene was hot and I am glad you liked it. **

Ever since Hanna had told him that A had run his mom off the road he'd been thinking and finally he decided to act. Feeling ironic he ended up in Brookhaven, the place he had hung out with Mona now with dark plots of his own. He wouldn't hurt anyone if he didn't have too. He really rather wouldn't but he could not let Hanna or her friends get hurt. So he went to Brookhaven. He found a small gun shop. He went in, showed his ID and filled out the paperwork. He kept away from his phone and looked at other things instead, he couldn't help feel guilty and knew if he saw or heard from her or saw her picture on his phone

For a while they've come up with a plan. She's told him in their sneaking around when their mouths are free that they've seen some suspicious things about Paige, and that she had a sketchy history with Alison. From what Hanna told him how she tried to drown Emily it sounded like that girl was unhinged.

He is coming up the stairs and is quiet they are supposed to be keeping a low profile, and the fact that if he had called Hanna wouldn't' have let him come over. He had been listening to one of his favorite songs on his ipod on the way and was going to leave it in for just a bit longer when he was at her door and came in and Hanna is wielding a flash of pink looking terrified with her friends and Caleb looks surprised as he takes off her earbuds as Hanna yells at him. "What are you doing I almost killed you!" "With a pink furry lamp Hanna?" Caleb asked in his 'really' voice as he shook his head and took the lamp from her. "No seriously Caleb what are you doing here you are supposed to be watching Emily's house." Aria asks him quietly. "There are about a dozen reporters camped out on her lawn her mom is home she's safe." Caleb explained. "We heard from Paige and Mona." Spencer says quietly and hands him her tablet an email from A. "Let's settle this. Alison's grace. 10 pm . Bring Maya's bag." Though it wasn't what he wished for he knew it had to happen. This person had to be stopped. "You guys aren't showing up there alone." Caleb says quietly.

They all silently agree and make plans to meet up later and the girls agree. Caleb is just at Hanna's house packing his binoculars and other needed items including the gun. He felt strange doing it here but he had to do this now. He wouldn't get a chance later.

"Hey I thought you were taking a shower." Caleb asks quickly as he throws his backpack in a new spot but it wasn't quick enough. "Is that a gun?" After looking shocked for a second and Caleb looks guilty Hanna asked pointedly coming forward ripping off the backpack and revealing the small black weapon and she looked even more in shock as she asked "Where did you get that?" Hanna asked him as he looked away. He looked at her as if about to say something and Hanna looked even more horrified and flinched and put her hands up to her ears to block out what she thought he was about to say ,that he stole it. "You know what I don't want to know just get rid of it." "Hanna this A almost killed my mom. Okay I'm not letting you go to that cemetery without some kind of protection." Caleb stated looking Hanna hard in the eyes. "Well if you plan to bring that gun then you can forget about coming tonight." Hanna stated and the look reminded him of when Hanna kicked him out of her house. "That's not just your call Hanna." Caleb shook his head and hoped it was true. Her friends did seem to trust him but if they knew what he was bringing would they react the same as Hanna? "Is it loaded?" Hanna questioned him quickly. "Listen to me okay" Caleb looked blankly at her praying she woudn't tell her mother he had a loaded gun in her house. He tried to plead with her and she sighed. "Caleb I swear to God get rid of that thing now or don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!" Hanna said determination in her eyes and voice. "Alright. I hear you." Caleb said trying to help her calm down. He picked it up and looked around for a second and stuck it one of Hanna's drawers.

"Alright it'll stay there til Monday and then I'll get rid of it. Are you good with that?" Caleb told her quietly and tried to kiss her hoping he hadn't fallen out of her good graces but she turned her head away from him. "Hey" He told her getting her to look at him again. He softened himself for this part. She needed to know he was going to be there for her. "It' gonna be okay. I promise." He told her "It just feels too easy. Paige and Mona giving up like this." Hanna shook her head. "We're gonna put an end to this tonight. Now remember, there's two of them and four of us." He reminded her as he sat down and leaned closer to her. They stayed there quietly for a bit before life called again. He didn't tell her but he stayed and waited for a bi working on his phone while he waited for her to leave. He went back into her house quietly, picking up the spare key where he knew it would be and quickly got the gun put it in his bag and left. He hated having to do this but there was too much at stake here for it to be left behind. That day he spent trying a bit to prepare before taking a break and talking to his mom to take his mind off of things. He drove to the place decided by them beforehand and met the girls a bit before 10.

"Alright the app is voice activated so it will record any sound that it hears. And I can pick up the feed so I'll be with you every step of the way." Caleb explained to the girls as they nervously waited by the grave. "Caleb I think that you should take Maya's bag with you. It's our only leverage and if she doesn't admit to digging up the body then she doesn't get the bag." Spencer decided quickly and told him. He couldn't say it then and probably wouldn't have but he was touched they were trusting him this much, spencer who had been adamant before that he didn't know things even though he helped them , not only told him things but was trusting him with the important goods. "All right I should just get out of sight." Caleb said quietly and picked up the bag and went to his spot. They waited and waited. Caleb wondered how cops could stand these stakeouts all the time, all this stress. Actually choosing that all the time. "Caleb do you see anything?" He hears Hanna ask. "Nothing. Not a car in sight." He responded quietly. He waited a while later and listened and heard the girls speculating about this possibly being a fakeout by Paige. He called Hanna as he had gone to his car and he knew he had to get moving.

"Hey where are you going?" Hanna asked quietly. "I just heard you. I don't think Paige ever planned on meeting you guys. I'm heading to Belmar you guys go to Bayhead." He directed quickly. "We'll call you later." Hanna responded. He drove for a while harldy anyone on the road at this hour and he was making good time when his phone rang "Hey" Caleb said quietly as he picked up his phone. "Hey. How far away are you from Belmar?" She aksed him. "I'm not sure a couple miles maybe?" Caleb guessed. "Hey just promise me that you'll be careful." She told him concern and worry all in her voice "Hanna I love you." Caleb told her firmly needing to say it, he didn't know what was going to happen. "I love you too Caleb." Hanna responded. He hung up and knew he had to focus on keeping Hanna and her friends safe. He checks the area around the inn and at first thinks he is the wrong place. He then sees a lighthouse and he decides to check it out. "Emily?" He hears some loud noise he couldn't really describe and he runs up the stairs.

"Emily! Emily !" Caleb calls twice and then he sees her. She turns towards him but then turns back towards the centerand she is hysterically gasping and holding a knife pointed downward and looking down he sees why she is crying. He sees the guy he knew to be Nate, Emily's friend he'd seen him at the brew some lying on the floor with blood on the center of his stomach and he understands immediately. He knew this was child's play compared to the time the girls saw Ian's dead body and that was bad enough. "Emily" he says and she turns towards him and drops the knife still crying with big shaky breaths and he immediately puts down his gun and comes towards her to comfort her. He pulls her in for a much needed embrace. The poor girl had been though a lot. "It's okay, It's okay ." He tells her as she sobs into his shoulder and her hands are shaking on his shoulders. Next her hears a loud noise and feels a great pain and he falls down. He feels it for a while and wishes it would end. Caleb doesn't really know much of what is going on around him. There's lots of noise and commotion and he wishes again it would just stop. He is later wakes up in the hospital and Hanna engulfs him in a hug quickly he winces but wraps his arms around her.

"I was so scared for you Caleb. Don't you ever do anything stupid like that again." She tells him firmly. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "You were in surgery but you're gonna be okay." Hanna recaps for him quickly. "How's Emily?" He asks quickly. He was hoping she hadn't gotten hurt too and that she was okay. It was one thing for him to be hurt he didn't want anyone else for him to get hurt because of his stupid mistake. "She's fine. She wasn't hurt. Not physically anyway. She's dealing with a lot and it's been rough but she'll be okay." Hanna told him quietly and he nodded. "And Nate?" He asked quietly. "From Emily it was confirmed…He was the one who killed Maya not Garrett. He's dead now." Caleb nodded figuring the wound on him was really bad and that shooting him had been his final act. "You should probably call your mom." Hanna told him. "I called her on your phone I hope you don't mind and didn't say why but I know she deserved to know." Hanna explained quietly. "She's worried Caleb." Caleb nodded and pulled her closer again for a kiss. "Thank you Hanna. I love you." He told her quietly. "I'm so glad you're okay." She breathed as she held his face. "I love you too. Go call your mom before she strangles me."

"Hey mom it's me Caleb…I'm okay." Caleb told her quietly. She breathes in the phone he guessed trying to compose herself. "Caleb …Thank God! "I'm alright." He assures her quietly. "Caleb what happened?" She asked quietly. He racked his brain he hadn't thought about that. "Ummmmm…" He stutters quietly. "Well , as cliché as it sounds I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. A friend Emily thought she could trust this guy Nate and he was a violent crazy psycho. He's dead now mom though. " He explained quietly. He hated lying to her but telling her the truth would cause problems Oh yeah mom I was trying to meet the stalker of my girlfriend and her friends and who tried to run you off the road and is determined destruction on the girl he loved? And it turned out to be a trap they went to protect one who had run off with the one person it turned out they could be wrong about who KILLED Emiy's girlfriend, causing him to try and hurt Emily her have to defend herself and hurt him but before he died he decided to give off one last act of evil and shoot him as he tried to comfort Emily? No way that would go well. He did keep it to what the papers would say. He hated lying but this was on a need to know basis and he had to protect his mom too the best way he could. They talk a bit longer with a promise she will call later and he rests. He works at getting better, sneaks around with Hanna while he can and tries to help his mother calm down. Being away from Hanna is the hardest though, but he keeps on it is what he must do.


	27. Chapter 27

**The halloween episode! yay! :) Sorry I am stretching this out because school will make it hard for me to write but keep in mind I will not abandon this. I liked writing this. I hope you like it. we needed some time with them. I normally have some with his mom but I think Caleb wants to keep his mom safe so he wouldn't be talking about all this stuff with her. and I must admit i was wanting to get it finished sorry if it seems rushed. Msalv Thank you for agreeng I hope they don't put Hanna with wren. That pairing is nauseating to me. I hope others agree and if you hate Hanna and wren and just hate wren please shout out! Thanks to you who have been through this and let's enjoy what we have left even if we know bad things are to come. :( Know that if you review as long as you are not an anonymous A I can't send stuff too, I will send you a sneak peak to the next chapter and thank you for your review here! They motivate me! As always haleb forever! 3**

"Meet me at our spot." He looked at the text and sighed. "Finally." He said to himself. He was going to get to see her. It had been too long. Not being able to come by her house, to see her at school was torture. Even worse then the pain he had when he was shot. It had been a bit of a recovery but thankfully with help from his mom sending money to cover the medical bills and special creams soaps and treat care packages he had done pretty well. Except for the whole not being able to see his girlfriend out in the open. At least he did get to see her though even if it wasn't as often as he would like.

A while later….

He really wished their spot wasn't in a supply closet. It really wasn't ideal, but he will take what he can get to get to be with Hanna. He kisses her as her hands are around his neck. He wants more but Hanna pulls back and puts her hand on his chest and says teasingly as he cups her face in his hand "You kiss pretty good for a man without his spleen." "I still have it…they just shot a hole through it." Caleb responds and Hanna laughs and says suddenly moving her small hand quickly "Remind me again where that scar is…Oh yeah right there…" She says. Caleb was happy in that moment. He knew the scar was necessary but was please Hanna didn't seem to mind in fact he mused it seemed to make her like him more. His theory proved right as she had a huge smile on her face and wrapped her arms around his neck and head to pull him in for a deep kiss. Or it would have been if she hadn't pushed back against the shelves and fancily wrapped packs of single tubes of toilet paper fell down on them. Hanna made an airy sigh after she rubbed her head and looked around. Caleb started what needed to be said "Alright this uh hiding stuff is getting really old." Caleb said in a slightly frustrated voice as he bent to pick up the toilet paper rolls. "Yeah tell me about it this is my third cleaning the in the last two months." Hanna stated firmly. "Well your gums look great." Caleb said trying to reassure her. He had to let her know he was there for her. As hard as it was being apart sometimes he couldn't lose Hanna. He knew she was the one more willing and protective to try and keep him out of it but he had shown in the past he couldn't. Plus as he tried to remind her they needed to lean on each other.

"Seriously everything that's happened and we're still in the same place." Hanna stated in a frustrated tone, from it and the way she hung her head after she said it he knew she wasn't doing well. "No one's heard from A since Garret got out of jail. You know maybe that was the end of it. Do you want to risk it?" He asked quietly. It was the truth, and both missed the other so much. Hanna looked down for a second and sighed. "If it was just us yes but we'd be taking chances for other people. He looked away thinking. He had been hoping this could end soon too, but Hanna had a good point. "The ghosts train isn't going to be as fun without you." Hanna stated in a sad tone. "Yeah it better not be." Caleb shot back as he tilted his head to look at her. "Well then again spooky atmosphere hot music the right mysterious stranger comes along who knows what might happen?" Hanna teased him playfully. "Maybe something like this." Caleb stated as he cut off the light as he leaned forward lighting touching her lips with his.

He smiled as he left knowing this time he was going to see Hanna a lot sooner than before. He was going on the ghost train. They had a joking fight about it before.

_They were in the closet…again. He was playing with her hair. The topic of the ghost train had come up. Almost everyone was going and as much as they both wanted to go they had agreed it would be best if one of them didn't. They didn't want A to know they were together still. "We're like magnets Han. It wouldn't be any fun without being able to be with you anyways." Caleb told her honestly and he continued on "Unless we both go. Not official but under the radar." Caleb suggested. Hanna started to say something but he shook his head. "I'd be careful." He told her. Hanna shook her head. "Caleb I don't think that's a good idea. You go." Hanna told him. "No go." Caleb insisted. "It's not my thing anyways." Caleb shrugged. "You should go be with your friends. Promise me you'll go…and I'll try and keep myself away." Caleb teased her and Hanna finally nodded as he pulled her close for an embrace. _

He had said he would TRY Hanna knew he was a rulebreaker anyways. He would be discreet but they needed a night out of the closet- and remember it is just the two of them in there no one else. He decided it would be a good test to see if A would do anything. Plus he couldn't resist surprising Hanna. He had texted his mom a ton of pictures of the costumes until he found the right one. He tried not to think about the last person who had helped him pick out a costume to surprise Hanna. He shook his head and concentrated on the task at hand. He waited for his moment to surprise Hanna keeping his distance from her at first. He saw her on the dance floor when the concert was in full swing on the train and knew his moment had come. He made his way towards her and watched her full of life dancing to the music. He touched her lower back and she turned around angrily. "You know what do that again and you'll leave with a bloody stump." Ouch rejected. Caleb thought to himself. Well that wasn't' the perfect moment but the situation was very salvageable at least and he was reassured that Hanna was devoted to him if any guy tried to hit on her he thought as he walked away.

He followed her outside and Hanna immediately glared at him again. "Okay no means no opera boy. " He came towards her so she could see him better but Hanna still didn't recognize him and said firmly "Stop!" and pushed him away and also kicked him bringing her knee up. Caleb knew she would need more. "Why did I ever think you would need protection?" Caleb laughed to himself and Hanna immediately recognized his voice. She moved to lift up his mask and he helped her and a big smile came on his face. She immediately came in for a kiss not having to worry about where they were. They were near the place and He waved a gloved hand at Hanna and a smile which she returned. He had to say he didn't know which was more impressive how decked out this place was or how great Hanna looked in her costume. The punch wasn't bad either he went and tried it and enjoyed taking in his surroundings. He had gotten filled in by Toby about Aria being missing. Toby disappeared Caleb's not sure where but he keeps looking and soon Paige finds him. "Crazy isn't it?" Caleb says to her lightly. She simply nods not saying much but he is glad she is there. "Why can't people just let things be? Haven't we all been through enough?" Paige said suddenly and blurted it out. He sighs. "I wonder the same thing" and shakes his head. "But now's not the time. Let's check over here." Caleb said and she nodded silently.

He wished so much he could support Hanna in this moment but he stood by watching with concerned eyes as the events unfolded. He had heard Aria was fine, hurt but fine. Garrett wasn't so lucky. Garrett was dead. Caleb couldn't help but think it could have been him. If he hadn't met Hanna and was still stuck working with Jenna. He had no doubt it was somehow connected at least. He especially wanted to step in when he saw Jenna walk over to where Hanna was and it took everything in him to not go up and smack her. Noel was getting in the girls face and Caleb didn't like that either. Toby stepped in before he could which was probably best. He felt it was a bit much and felt it odd and Caleb was surprised at all that was happening and suddenly Jason was there too. He hadn't seen him since the truth up day. The ice chest is knocked over. It's hard to believe what he is seeing. It's Alison DiLaurentis's body.

After the body bag the police had ushered everyone away and asked questions . Caleb kept his answers simple and said the girls and him had noticed Aria was missing and had gone to look for her. They had no idea as to who would want to hurt Garrett. "With his reputation, it could have been anyone." Caleb said quietly. He decided to wisely not mention the time he personally had a vendetta against the man, or that the man in question had once tried to run him over in his car. While Caleb felt bad that someone would have to die like that and be stuffed in a box, with the town thinking he was a murderer no less, Garret had gotten in over his head that much was obvious. He couldn't be sure if it had anything to do with Jenna or not but he had a feeling it was definitely possible, that girl was bad news. He was again glad he had gotten out of her clutches when he did. Well he wished had had earlier but he had gotten out. That was what mattered.

"Did you notice anything unusual or anything or anyone suspicious?" The plain looking trooper asked him. He had a big hat as part of the uniform but Caleb wasn't sure why it was. "No sir." Caleb replied looking at the officer. Caleb almost wanted to mention he thought it was strange Toby suddenly disappeared but he looked as shocked as everyone about the body resurfacing and about Garrets murder. He had probably just wandered off looking for Aria. He recalled how Toby had been over comforting Spencer and wishing he could be doing the same for Hanna. He didn't say anything. Before the Trooper nodded and replied "Thank you for your time." He then moved onto the next person. A bit after that he couldn't help himself and while A didn't have to move Garrett's body anymore , they probably were pretty busy making sure no other ties to the murder could come back to them. Caleb texted Hanna to meet him. They met by the stairwell to the abandoned building where they had spoken in secret before. It was when He had sent Hanna the text from A to meet him and they'd gone there after the grill. It was even more secluded now if that was even possible.

"Are you okay?" He asked taking her in his arms. "Yeah I'll be okay." Hanna said softly but sounded a bit unsure. "I'm sorry if you don't want me to stay long that's fine I just had to see you." He explained. "That's not it. It was just a lot tonight. Aria being abducted and almost thrown off a train in a box next to Garrets dead body. Seeing Alison's body bag fall out of the ice after being missing all this time..." Hanna lets out and takes a long breath. "What does A want?" She sighs to herself. Caleb simply rubs her shoulders and pulls her close to him. "It's going to be okay." He tells her. "There's something else. " Hanna says suddenly. "What is it?" He asks quietly cupping her cheek in his hand. "A knows about us." "What?" He says concern flooding in his eyes. After all this time of being so careful wasted. What if A ..but Caleb stopped himself and had to know the situation fully. "How do you know?" He asked quietly pulling her even closer to him. "You were getting punch when I ran into someone in your exact same costume...I tried to pull off the mask but underneath it was another mask. That means A has known all along. They just waited until tonight to try and scare us even more." Hanna stated quietly. "I'm just glad you're okay." He rubbed her shoulders again. "So what now?" He asked her. "Well, if A had wanted to really hurt us they could have done that already I think. A knows about us too so there's not really a point to hide anymore." Hanna shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. I guess we weren't as careful as I thought. We'll figure out who's doing this. It has to come out eventually." He reassured her. They talked a bit longer of the events of the train before they both left, tired from the events that happened. He tried to be reassuring but to be on the safe side he went online and arranged online for home depot to send his family in Montecito new locks. He simply put in the email to them about it that it was a just a precaution to some crime he saw elsewhere and he was just being safe for them. He knew it wasn't much but he had to do something.


	28. Chapter 28

**MONA'S BACK! This was a good one I kindof didn't like Caleb sticking the brain in her locker but he didn't hurt her and just trying to show mona how it feels to be tortured like how she tortured the girls. Sadly it didn't work. and i get into the actual deed later. I really liked the aria caleb seen a lot he's seen as so prickly but he can be real for her and i am glad he answers aria honestly about how he feels about his dad. Thank you **

**Msalv thank you for your review! I liked it too. I wish we could have seen Caleb question where toby was. I mean really he was supposed to be helping find aria and pretty sure he was one of the other people on the train.. and i am sure! I can't wait to watch it but sadly i am waiting to watch it with a friend who is catching up. and thank you! :) **

**chiruri chikorateI guess I can agree with that hanna needs someone. Just as long as it's not wren. Ick. And who knows we shall see... I hope you liked my story and thank you for reviewing! **

**Haleb forever everyone! ps feel speical I am posting on my birthday for you guys! so give me reviews! I am 22! woo!**

He had heard about Mona coming back to school from Hanna. He had been worried. She definitely did not seem happy about it which brought Caleb a little comfort. He did not want Mona messing with Hanna again. Still even if she was out and "Better now" He wasn't going to go confront her unless he had too. He hasn't forgotten how that went last time. He is at school on his computer looking up on Jenna. It was an old habit really. She was on the Halloween train and he didn't remember her being nearby. He wasn't getting much sadly and decided instead and was looking up on Mona. Hanna comes up to him.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Caleb looks around and asks cautiously as he closes his laptop when Hanna comes over to him. "Face it Caleb we were never under the radar. Did you hear about Mona?" Hanna reminded him and then asked. "Yeah I did sorry I missed that." Caleb laughed as he shifted in his seat. Hanna shook her head and simply said "Something weird is going on." "Do you think it's possible that Mona did that to herself?" Caleb asked quietly. "It's possible but something is definitely going on between Mona and Lucas. Why is he limping?" Hanna asked in an unsure voice. "Maybe she kicked him." Caleb stated with a slight smirk on his face. "You've gotta talk to him .Find out If he hurt that leg on Halloween." Hanna told him. "What? I'm lost." Caleb asked in a

confused tone. "When Aria was in that box she stabbed someone who was trying to throw her off the train." Hanna checked to see who was around then explained. "Hanna that was weeks ago." Caleb countered shaking his head. . "Yeah and it was also a dirty old screwdriver. Maybe it didn't heal. Just please talk to him okay?" Hanna offered and asked him as she got up and walked away to turn and look at him with those big blue eyes of hers fully of worry. "Okay." Caleb simply said watching her as she left.

Caleb tracks Lucas down at school. "Hey." He says quietly as he comes up to Lucas. This was weird. It had been so long since he had talked to Lucas. "Hey Caleb." Lucas moved his backpack on his shoulder and got up to walk away from his locker. "I'll get you your money soon. I am close though." Lucas said looking down slightly. Caleb returned. "It's not about that." Lucas started silently and waited. "Look Lucas I wanted to say I saw you at the Halloween train. Some crazy ride huh?" Caleb asked quietly. Lucas nodded his head. "Look I just wante-" but Caleb was cut off by Lucas saying "Sorry I gotta go." Lucas abruptly leaving and turning the corner before Caleb had a chance to respond. Caleb figured that was the most he was probably going to get out of Luacs with how they weren't close anymore so Caleb let it go and decided he would have to go another route. He turned on his laptop and before he hadn't found much the normal searches…but let's just say he found a way to tap into more information. Bingo. Caleb looked up to a printer and clicked print. He had his proof.

"Hey." Caleb said coming up to Hanna at the grill giving her a kiss on the cheek as her friends were around. "Hi. Did you talk to Lucas?" Hanna asked. "Uh -He's not being vey chatty but I did find something else." Caleb offered. "What is it?" Aria asks curiously. "It's a transcript from the meeting the principle had with Mona and her parents last week." Caleb explained as he pulled papers out of his backpack and hands it to Emily. "How did you get this?" Emily asks as she reads the papers "There's perks to knowing the school's passcode." Caleb smugly said with his arms crossed as he looks at Hanna. "What are we looking for?" Hanna asked quietly. "Page two." Caleb tells the two girls Aria and Emily sitting on the couch. "Let me see." Aria instructs quietly and takes the papers from Emily as Caleb explains. "Turns out Mona's parents did NOT want her to come back to Rosewood High. It was Mona who begged to come back in." " Wait. I thought you told me she told you her parents were forcing her." Aria points out. "I'm guessing she lied." Caleb stated quietly. "Mona's back to take care of unfinished business." He stated firmly. "I gotta go." Emily states watching as a customer came to the counter. "Hey feed me I'm starving." Caleb gives a pleading look and follows her and they both head towards the counter.

Caleb saw the video and it sicked him. This was the person that caused more pain. Yes he understood Mona had her problems as well but she couldn't even take it up with the right people. Hanna was a good friend to Mona. Even if sometimes she could be distracted she had a lot going on because of A, which turned out to be Mona. He didn't understand that girl at all and he didn't want too. He angrily shut the video off after it was done but still the words and Monas cries and desperate voice haunted him as he slept.

"_Before you turn this off or throw something at this screen please just hear me out. I've been in Radely for over seven months now and I wanna tell you what I've been through and what I've learned. It's taken a lot of therapy and a whole lot of soul searching to realize where I went off track and how to get back on it. Ever since I was little and all through Junior High I was considered a loser. I was humiliated picked on and tortured and as hard as all this misery and torture has been it's nothing compared to how hard this part has been. So please know there is nothing you can throw at me no insults or meanness that I haven't beaten you to the punch with. I've moved past that stage and I'm ready to take responsibility for all the meanness and insults I have thrown at you. I know that you ultimately own up, own up to what you've done and what's been done to you and then then you have to learn to forgive yourself." _

Caleb agreed to help with the run for one reason, he had a suspicion Mona would be there. It took a bit but he was later proven right.

Aria and Caleb are watching people looking at their phones of Mona's sob video. "She shoots she scores"Caleb states as he gestures toward the people watching the video of sob story Mona with an unhappy look on his face. Aria is helping put away water bottles. He is surprised she is helping but doesn't say anything. "Unfreakingbelievable" Aria retorts slamming what she was holding onto the table. "That's ussually playing in airports not doctor's offices." Caleb replied quietly as he arranged the waters on a table. "We need more bottles." Caleb sighed and says suddenly and bends down but looks up and taps Aria on the shoulder with his hand intent on what he was looking at. Mona. She was here. She was looking the part looking down slightly walking with the head haunch lady as she rubbed Mona's back comfortingly and Caleb was sure he had never seen that women be nice to anyone. "I don't believe it." Caleb says. "What is she doing here? "Aria asks incredulously . He looks at Aria but he doesn't answer. Caleb is walking back towards him as he is moving the packs of Gatorates and they can't help but look at Mona again. "She's such a piece of work." He states quietly. "Yup that's called greeting your converts." Aria dryly stated. "Can I ask you something?" Aria asked a bit nervously as he was turned away. He faces her an eyebrow raised and listens as she asked the question he least expected.

"Have you ever-ever thought about what your life would be like if your dad had been around when you were like six or seven?" Caleb shook his head and bit back a laugh. Of course he had thought of it. He knew Aria and she meant no harm in asking. " Dumb question I shouldn't have asked that I'm sorry." Her voice fading with each word she stated. He came back strong the surprise had well taken him off guard. "No not it wasn't dumb." Caleb reassured her. He brushed some hair out of his face as he continued. "Yeah when I was young I-I looked for him everywhere. In the street in stores I even looked for him in my sleep." Caleb paused and shared a smile with the tiny brunette girl in pigtail braids. "But when I was about thirteen I just stopped." "Why?" She asked quietly . He kept quiet he wanted to know the same thing. Why did she want to know? She had both her parents so she wasn't relating to it on the same way he was at least. She seemed to want to know the answer which is why he kept on and didn't ask why himself. For other people he probably wouldn't have answered but how she was interested he could tell she cared for whatever reason. "I guess I was just tired of using all that energy you know I just I needed to focus on me. And I'm totally fine with the way that things turned out really but I'd be lying If I said that there weren't days that I wish I could replace the guy in my head with the real person." He stated quietly and gently explained his reasoning to her. She looked quietly as if she understood. She didn't ask any more questions or press him or say anything more. She gave him a slight smile before he walked to go help and finish what needed to be done.


End file.
